Sweet Revenge
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Quand on se sent trahi, se venger est parfois le seul moyen de se sentir mieux... Faire souffrir ceux qui nous ont blessé... Et rien de tel que de ne pas être seul dans ces moments là.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous poste le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic**

 **écrite à quatre mains avec Dcasimir.**

 **On a eu du mal et elle n'est pas toute à fait terminée, mais ça devrait le faire.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je soupire en sortant la clé de ma poche, ce n'était pas prévu que je finisse le boulot si tôt, mais le dossier a été bouclé plus rapidement que je le pensais. J'espère que Laurel ne va pas finir tard, ça me fera du bien de la voir, ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas été présent, on essayait de se voir un peu, mais c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et avec toutes les nouveautés que l'on veut mettre en place l'an prochain, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Laurel est compréhensive, je l'en remercie, il lui arrivait même de me rapporter mon déjeuner le midi quand je n'avais pas le temps de manger. Mon portable sonne, je le sors de ma poche et hausse les yeux quand je vois qu'il s'agit de ma mère... Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour que je vienne plus souvent, sauf que je n'en ai aucune envie ! Je décroche et colle le portable à mon oreille avant de rentrer.

 _\- Maman..._

 _ **\- Oliver... S'il te plaît, vient nous voir...**_

 _\- J'ai du travail, tu le sais, non ? Je n'ai aucune envie de passer tout mon temps libre avec vous..._

 _ **\- Nous sommes ta famille Oliver...**_

Ma mère a le don de vouloir me faire culpabiliser, je n'ai pas envie de la voir, pas pour le moment... J'ai du mal à digérer son mariage avec Walter Steal, il est gentil et c'est un homme bien, je ne le nierais jamais... Mais mon père est mort il y a cinq ans, je trouve que c'est rapide. Ma sœur semble mieux prendre la nouvelle que moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, par moment, j'ai la sensation qu'elle aimait moins notre père que moi... Bref, je passe cinq bonnes minutes avec ma mère et elle arrive à me convaincre de venir les voir d'ici peu... Je n'ai pas envie, mais comme elle me l'a dit... Ils sont ma famille.

Je finis par raccrocher avant de ranger mon téléphone, si Laurel est là, elle va me faire oublier cette conversation et peut-être même me dire qu'on a quelque chose de prévu tous les week-end ce mois-ci, ça m'évitera de les voir.

J'enfonce la clé dans la serrure, prêt à ouvrir la porte quand je fronce les sourcils, la porte est ouverte, c'est bizarre, Laurel m'a dit qu'elle avait un procès qui ne finirait pas avant dix-sept heures... Elle ne devait pas être rentrée avant deux heures... Il y a peut-être eu un report d'audience. Oui, c'est sans doute ça, je souris et pénètre dans son appartement. Ce dernier est assez grand, elle m'a demandé de l'aider à le choisir, ça n'a pas été simple, elle est difficile. Elle en voulait un proche du tribunal, en centre-ville, lumineux, avec une grande chambre... Et pire que tout... Avec un balcon ou une terrasse... Trouver ce genre de bien à Starling n'a pas été chose facile. Quand on a enfin trouvé la perle rare, elle a été ravie et a passé des jours à refaire la décoration... Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle a fait de cet appartement... Un peu trop classique à mon goût, j'aime la modernité. Mais bon, je ne vais pas lui dire, je risque de la blesser.

Je voudrais appeler Laurel, mais voyant qu'elle n'est pas dans le salon, je me dis qu'elle se repose sans doute, son procès n'a pas été de tout repos non plus... Depuis qu'elle est l'adjointe du procureur, elle a des dossiers plus lourd à gérer et donne tout ce qu'elle a afin de gagner en notoriété et de se voir confier des dossiers plus importants.

Je veux avancer vers la cuisine afin de boire avant d'aller la retrouver quand j'entends des bruits, je tourne la tête en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers ce qui m'attire, les bruits sont de plus en plus distincts, mon sang se glace et mon cœur bat la chamade... Je ne veux pas y croire... Pourtant, je sais que c'est ça... Les bruits sont explicites... Des gémissements, le lit qui claque contre le mur, de légers cris, des preuves que deux personnes sont en train de coucher dans la chambre d'à côté...

Ma main tremble alors que je l'avance vers la poignée de la porte, je ne veux pas l'ouvrir, ça démontrera mes soupçons... Je ne veux pas... Et je n'ai pas à le faire, alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, je distingue les voix de plus en plus... Je n'ai pas à l'ouvrir, je sais que Laurel se trouve là... Avec mon meilleur ami... Tommy... Comment peuvent-ils me faire ça ? Les bruits sont de plus en plus éloquents, je ne peux pas le supporter, je recule d'un pas, de deux, avant de quitter l'appartement sans prendre le temps d'aller leur parler... Je ne veux pas les voir, les entendre... Pas aujourd'hui... Pas alors que j'ai la sensation que mon cœur est pris dans un étau, pas alors que je me sens trahi de la pire façon qui soit... Pas alors que je pensais avoir une vie parfaite et que les deux personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance... Viennent de la briser.

Je suis sur ma moto depuis des heures, je roule à toute vitesse et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour éviter les flics jusque là... Je suis furieux, comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ? Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis persuadé. Les rendez-vous que Laurel manquait ou arrivait en retard... Les soirées que je devais passer avec Tommy où il disait qu'il voyait une fille... Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec personne... Y compris avec cette fille qu'il « voit » depuis des mois... Je suis sûr qu'il parlait de Laurel... Je me sens comme le pire des idiots... Je me suis fait avoir en beauté par ces deux personnes qui avaient ma confiance entre leurs mains... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

J'arrête la moto quand je vois que je suis devant un bar, je soupire, le destin ou le hasard a voulu que je m'arrête ici... Dans ce bar où j'ai rencontré Laurel la première fois, c'était il y a des années... On a couché ensemble ce soir-là avant de décider de ne pas aller plus loin et de commencer à sortir ensemble un an plus tard... J'étais bien avec elle... On s'est de suite bien entendus, on était complémentaires, je ne dirais pas qu'on était des âmes sœurs... Je ne crois pas à ces conneries.

Je rentre dans le bar, l'endroit a changé depuis toutes ces années, la décoration est plus moderne, des copies de disques sont accrochés aux murs, la pièce me semble plus claire et les luminaires du plafond nous donne une sensation d'endroit plus vivant. Les mêmes jeunes viennent toujours traîner là. Un groupe s'amuse au billard, ils rient et boivent sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passe... Je passe devant eux sans un autre regard et je vais m'asseoir au bar en bois massif qui trône derrière les tabourets noirs qui me semblent confortables.

 _\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?_

Je lève le regard vers la voix qui vient de me parler. Je suis surpris... Il y a six ans, quand je suis entré dans ce bar la première fois, le barman était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le ventre bedonnant et peu de cheveux sur le crâne... Devant moi se tient une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux blonds détachés qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules... Un regard bleu à vous couper le souffle... Un petit haut noir qui dévoile son ventre et son nombril... Elle est sexy.

 _\- Monsieur ?_

Ah oui, elle m'a posé une question, c'était quoi au fait ?

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui... Un truc fort... Un double._

 _\- Vodka ?_

 _\- C'est parfait._

Une vodka double apparaît devant moi, la jeune femme ne me prête plus attention, elle se dirige vers les autres clients qui lui demandent de les servir. Je prends mon verre et le boit cul sec tout en la regardant. Une fois le liquide au fond de ma gorge, il me brûle, je ferme les yeux un instant avant de reposer le verre. Ça fait du bien... Mais la douleur est toujours là... Je fais signe à la barmaid de m'en servir un deuxième, elle hoche la tête, serre une bière à une jeune femme et revient vers moi.

 _\- Je vous préviens... Je suis le genre de barmaid à arrêter de servir si vous abusez..._

 _\- J'irais ailleurs dans ce cas..._

Elle me sert un autre verre en soupirant, je devrais être furieux qu'elle ne veuille pas me servir comme je le voudrais, mais je la comprends, tant pis, je finirais la soirée dans un autre bar.

 _\- On fait un marché..._

Je lève les yeux vers elle sans comprendre.

 _\- Vous me donnez vos clés et je vous sers autant que vous le souhaitez._

Je fronce les sourcils, elle veut mes clés ? Est-ce que j'ai de quoi prendre un taxi ? Oh et puis merde, je m'en fous, je fouille dans ma poche et pose les clés de ma moto sur le comptoir, elle les prend et les dépose dans la caisse enregistreuse.

 _\- Bien... Je ne veux pas voir que vous êtes mort dans la presse demain, car vous avez conduit sous l'emprise de l'alcool._

J'avale le verre qu'elle vient de me servir et en redemande un aussitôt. Elle me sert sans attendre avant de se rapprocher, de poser les bras sur le comptoir et de se pencher un peu vers moi.

 _\- Laissez-moi deviner..._

 _\- Deviner quoi ?_

 _\- Je suis assez douée pour deviner pourquoi les gens sont brisés... Si je devine, vous repartez chez vous... L'alcool ne mène à rien... Je sais, je suis barmaid, je devrais prôner ces boissons alcoolisées... Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Vous êtes d'accord ?_

Elle veut deviner ? Elle ne me connaît pas et tente d'empiéter sur ma vie comme ça ? Je serre les poings, j'aimerais lui dire de me foutre la paix, mais un besoin de parler monte en moi. Cette femme est une inconnue, mais elle ne me jugera pas... Peut-être...

 _\- Allez-y... De toute façon, ce n'est pas un drame._

 _\- Bien sûr que ça l'est... Pas aux yeux du monde, mais aux vôtres si... Vous allez mal à cause de ce qui vous arrive... Je ne prétends pas comprendre..._

Elle me sourit et approche un peu ses bras tout en s'asseyant sur un tabouret... Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il y en avait un près d'elle.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en deuil... Je n'ai pas vu de larmes sur vos joues... Même si vous vous reteniez de pleurer en public, le faire avant de vous montrer au milieu d'inconnus est possible. Je suis rassurée de savoir que vos proches vont bien... J'ai raison ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- Bien... Voyant votre costume et la superbe moto garée dehors... Je ne pense pas que vous ayez des soucis d'argent..._

Elle se rapproche et se penche vers mon oreille.

 _\- Surtout que je sais qui vous êtes monsieur Oliver Queen..._

Elle se recule et sourit, je suis surpris, elle m'a reconnu, bon, je n'ai pas essayé de le cacher non plus.

 _\- Donc, je pense que vous avez un soucis de cœur... Vous venez de rompre ?_

Je serre les poings encore plus fort, elle a deviné... J'ai envie de parler, après tout, cette inconnue, ce soir est notre seule rencontre... Raconter ce que je vis ne me fera pas de mal.

 _\- J'ai entendu ma copine... Au lit avec mon meilleur ami... Cliché, non ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais dégueulasse... Je suis désolée pour vous..._

 _\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien..._

 _\- Comment ont-ils réagis ?_

Je veux parler, mais elle me coupe la parole en levant une main entre nous.

 _\- Et s'ils vous ont dit que ce n'était pas ce que vous croyez, ils sont plus cruels que je pensais._

 _\- Ils ne savent pas... Je suis parti avant de leur dire quoi que ce soit..._

 _\- Oh... Je vois..._

Je la regarde, elle verse de la vodka dans un verre, le boit cul sec et m'en sert un autre, je le prends et le boit tout aussi vite.

 _\- Dites-moi que je ne lirais pas toute cette histoire dans les journaux demain..._

Je vois à son regard qu'elle est vexée, mais c'est plus fort que moi de demander.

 _\- Je vous rassure... Vous avez assez été trahi pour aujourd'hui et pour toute votre vie..._

Elle se lève de son tabouret et retourne à ses clients... Je la regarde s'éloigner sans bouger... Je pense qu'elle ne dira rien... Je regarde ensuite mon verre vide, j'aimerais qu'il soit plein, mais j'ai bu quatre verres et je ne me sens pas mieux. Au contraire. Je me sens de pire en pire, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Demain je vais me réveiller, chez moi ou à l'hôtel et je devrais me retrouver à un moment face à Tommy ou Laurel, que devrais-je leur dire ? Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux pas continuer avec Laurel en sachant ce qu'elle me fait... Je ne peux pas aller boire un verre avec Tommy en sachant qu'il a couché avec ma copine... Ex copine ? Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que je dois aller voir Laurel ? Lui accorder une dernière chance ?

Je ne sais plus...

La jeune femme revient près de moi, elle me sourit et me demande si je veux un autre verre, je secoue la tête... Je veux réfléchir et ce que j'ai déjà bu m'empêche d'avoir l'esprit clair. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité, mon esprit est ouvert et que j'ai envie de parler, de tout déballer... Même à cette inconnue qui semble prête à m'écouter.

 _\- Je veux me venger... Les briser..._

Elle s'approche de moi après avoir fait signe à son collègue. Un homme s'approche.

 _\- Tu as un soucis Licy ?_

 _\- Je prends une pause, tu gères ?_

 _\- Oui ne t'en fais pas._

Le type s'éloigne et s'occupe des clients, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est et je ne veux pas savoir... Si je regarde ma montre, ça me rapprochera de demain... Où je me retrouverais face à la réalité... Face à la trahison. La jeune femme fait le tour du bar et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- Comment voulez-vous vous venger ?_

Je secoue la tête, je n'en ai aucune idée.

 _\- Vous devriez faire comme si vous ne saviez rien... Et leur rendre ce qu'ils vous ont fait._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Ils vous ont trahis... Ils ne savent pas que vous le savez... Trahissez-les à votre tour... Trouvez un plan pour les briser._

Elle me sourit en me disant ça, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, je dois trouver comment les briser, comment les faire souffrir tous les deux.

 _\- Trompez-la._

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Elle se tourne vers les clients qui sont toujours là.

 _\- Il y a de jolies filles ici, célibataires pour certaines... Qui sont fêtardes, la preuve, elles sont encore là. Draguez-en une, ramenez-la chez vous et passez du bon temps._

Je lève les sourcils en la regardant, son regard parcourt le bar.

 _\- Vous voulez que je saute sur la première fille venue ?_

 _\- Je suis sûre qu'une de ces filles serait ravie de connaître le mec sexy qui se cache sous ce visage triste._

Je la regarde et plus je le fais, plus je la trouve différente, je ne sais pas en quoi, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait penser ça... Mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie d'elle, de son sourire, de son visage, de son corps, de sa peau... Ce sera du sexe, juste du sexe... Mais je pense que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin de suite, cette nuit... Et cette jeune femme qui semble m'avoir cerné... Peut être celle qui arrivera à me faire oublier cette trahison... Cette nuit.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce début ? Je vous préviens cette fic n'est pas toute rose. Mais on espère qu'elle va vous plaire quand même ^^**

 **La suite mercredi, si vous êtes sage et que vos reviews me motivent suffisamment pour publier ^^**

 **A vos claviers et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez =)**

 **A mercredi ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, y'a pas eu de chapitres mercredi, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de reviews ou presque, du coup j'étais pas motivée à vous le poster, je voulez le faire que lundi prochain, mais c'est pas cool pour ceux / celles qui en ont laissé.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Il baisse la tête et contemple son verre sans dire un mot, il semble réfléchir à la solution que je viens de lui donner et intérieurement ça me fait sourire. Si on m'avait dit que je donnerais à Oliver Queen le conseil de coucher avec une cliente du bar où je bosse... Je n'y aurais pas cru, d'ailleurs, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Je profite de ce moment pour l'admirer, je le trouvais déjà beau lorsque je l'apercevais au loin où dans les journaux, mais de près il est encore mieux. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique et je pourrai m'y perdre et que dire de ses lèvres ? Charnues et pleines, elles me donnent envie d'y poser les miennes. Son nez n'est pas parfait, mais ça lui donne encore plus de charme. Quant à ses cheveux, ni trop longs, ni trop courts, ils sont à la bonne longueur pour pouvoir passer les mains dedans sans cesse. Sa légère barbe lui va à la perfection, elle le vieillit, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, sans elle, Oliver Queen ferait jeune homme pourri gâté, avec elle, il fait homme et surtout viril.

Son teint est légèrement halé et je me demande comment il fait parce qu'il passe la plupart de son temps à son entreprise.

De même que pour ses muscles, il est musclé, juste comme il faut, mais entre son entreprise, sa Laurel, je me demande où il trouve le temps de se muscler. Enfin j'imagine qu'il est bien musclé vu l'épaisseur de ses bras.

Je fantasme sur lui et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, d'ailleurs avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de ce bar Oliver Queen était pour moi un homme comme les autres avec la richesse en plus, une petite amie de longue date, probablement sur le point de lui passer la bague au doigt. Un homme à mille lieues de rentrer un jour dans le bar... J'avais tort, à mon plus grand étonnement... Au moins je peux le reluquer sans honte.

Il ne m'a jamais attiré avant ce soir, mais l'avoir devant moi, à moitié ivre et triste me donne envie de lui donner ce qu'il faut pour oublier et ce dont il a besoin c'est d'une fille pour se venger de la trahison dont il est victime.

Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de coucher avec un homme que je viens de rencontrer. Ce genre de relation ne finit jamais bien. Je préfère les relations sérieuses, même si la dernière remonte à des années... Je crois que ça remonte à ma dernière année d'université... Cooper, qui s'est fait arrêter pour avoir piraté le réseau du FBI, pas malin le gars... Enfin, si, très malin, mais pas assez pour ne pas se faire coincer. Ensuite, j'ai eu Liam, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, deux mois tout juste, il avait trois autres copines en même temps... Je ne l'ai pas mal pris... Il m'avait dit dès le début que ce n'était pas sérieux, j'ai préféré rompre avant qu'une fille ne vienne me gifler en m'accusant de coucher avec son mec. Après, j'ai eu Josh, mignon, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sentir à l'aise avec lui, j'ai rapidement rompu. Après l'université, j'ai eu plusieurs coups d'un soir, certains étaient pas mal, j'en ai oublié d'autre... Rien de sérieux en somme...

Peut être que je devrais me laisser aller et voir où tout ça me mène, de toute façon ça ne fera de mal à personne... Enfin si, à Laurel, mais cette garce l'a cherché... Tromper Oliver Queen avec son meilleur ami... Mais elle a quoi dans la tête cette fille ? Un petit pois ? Il est clair que si Oliver Queen était avec moi, jamais je ne l'aurai trompé ni quoi que ce soit... Il y a peut-être une explication à cette trahison ? Il n'est peut-être pas l'homme qu'il veut montrer.

Je secoue la tête, je dois arrêter de penser à lui et puis, je n'ai pas le droit de le juger... En plus ce sont ses soucis, pas les miens... Je dois juste m'inquiéter qu'il ne rentre pas chez lui complètement ivre avec sa moto.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me tourne vers Oliver qui sourit timidement.

 _\- Vous avez raison... Je vais tenter ma chance avec l'une d'elle._

Il n'est pas sûr de lui, je le sens bien, je l'ai entendu à sa voix... Il veut coucher avec une fille pour tromper Laurel, mais il n'est pas à l'aise avec ça... Il me fait de la peine... Il me montre un groupe de filles installées dans le fond du bar, elles doivent avoir mon âge et semblent célébrer quelque chose, un anniversaire probablement, mais dans tous les cas elles sont bruyantes et légèrement éméchées elles aussi excepté une, qui n'a bu que du jus de fruit depuis leur arrivée. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle serait leur conductrice une fois qu'elles quitteraient le bar et aussi fou que ça puisse paraître je veillerai à ce qu'elle se mette bien au volant afin d'amener tout le monde sain et sauf à destination.

Je me relève et repasse derrière le bar, souhaitant bonne chance à Oliver, je ne le quitte pas des yeux admirant son postérieur et sa démarche assurée. Il s'accroupit en bout de table, fait un sourire ravageur aux filles qui semblent excitées d'avoir Oliver Queen près d'elles, certaines ne cessent de le dévorer des yeux tandis que celle en bout de table pose une main sur son avant bras nu. Je souris et me tourne vers les bouteilles étant certaine qu'Oliver ne quittera pas le bar seul. Je suis un peu jalouse, j'aurais aimé être à la place de cette fille, coucher avec Oliver Queen, ça doit être le pied, mais tant pis... Cette fille va profiter à ma place.

Le temps passe et je ne cesse de courir de droite à gauche, des clients sont entrés dans le bar il y a moins d'une heure et m'interpellent sans arrêt pour que je leur remette de la bière. Dire que j'ai cru que la soirée allait vite se finir en voyant les gens partir tout à l'heure et là de plus en plus de clients entrent dans le bar.

Il est près de minuit et demi et le bar est plein à craquer, je dois jouer des coudes pour aller à la table des jeunes qui sont venus ici pour fêter un enterrement de vie de garçon, ils en sont à leur quatrième tournée et sont maintenant ivres, mais ils ont l'alcool gentils et ne cessent de rire pour un oui ou un non.

 _\- Hey ma belle ! Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Avec un sourire et un regard comme le vôtre ce serait dommage que vous soyez seule, mais si c'est le cas, on peut arranger ça..._

Je le regarde interloquée, il me drague carrément, il me dit son prénom, mais j'avoue ne pas l'avoir écouté, je souris, pose une main sur son épaule et lui dit au creux de son oreille qu'il n'est pas du tout mon genre, il rigole de plus belle et reprend son sérieux.

 _\- Oh ! Vous aimez les filles ?_

 _\- Exactement !_

Je m'éloigne, contente de les avoir éconduits et rit de ma réponse. J'ai l'habitude de me faire draguer et ça me fait toujours rire de voir à quel point nous pouvons faire avaler n'importe quoi aux personnes ivres. Je jette un œil dans le fond de la salle où se tient encore le groupe de jeunes filles, Oliver est assis avec elles, une fille sur ses genoux, il ne cesse de lui susurrer des choses à l'oreille qui fait monter le rouge aux joues de la demoiselle. Je vois sa main qui s'égare sous son haut, la fille sourit et se laisse aller contre lui en se frottant à lui sans aucune gêne. Je le vois fermer les yeux et la rapprocher de lui... Je pense qu'il a trouvé sa coucherie de la soirée.

Je m'installe sur un tabouret derrière le bar, pour le moment tout le monde semble servi. Ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir se poser ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, je compte les pourboires laissés par les clients, ils ont été assez généreux ce soir, mon collègue arrive et se met à compter lui aussi ses pourboires.

 _\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les filles sont moins généreuses que les mecs ?_

Je ris sans lui donner d'explication. De toute façon je n'en ai pas, mais c'est vrai que les filles lâchent moins d'argent que les mecs en général, sûrement parce qu'elles n'ont pas les mêmes techniques de dragues que les mecs.

Je relève la tête, Oliver se tient devant moi, un sourire béat sur le visage.

 _\- Je reviens d'ici quelques heures vu que vous détenez les clés de mon bolide._

Je lui fais un sourire et le regarde quitter le bar en compagnie de la jeune fille qui était sur ses genoux, je les suis des yeux et m'aperçois qu'il se dirige vers l'hôtel situé en face de notre bar. Je pousse un soupir, c'est vraiment trop facile d'avoir une fille lorsqu'on a un corps de rêve, un visage d'ange et un portefeuille bien garni.

Je donne un coup de coude à mon collègue et pointe Oliver du doigt, il voit où je veux en venir, car il tire doucement sur mes cheveux un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Demain je vais à la salle de sport._

 _\- Ta femme ne sera pas d'accord !_

 _\- Si c'est pour avoir plus de pourboires, c'est elle qui m'y conduira !_

Je rigole franchement avant de quitter le bar pour prendre la commande d'un groupe qui m'appelle.

Le bar se vide petit à petit, je n'ai pas vu la soirée passer, les jeunes filles ne sont plus là depuis une bonne heure, comme convenu je me suis assurée qu'elles rentreraient saines et sauves. La jeune femme qui n'a pas bu une goutte d'alcool a bien repris le volant à mon grand soulagement.

Les derniers client se lèvent, l'un d'eux vient vers moi et me glisse son numéro de téléphone que je prends en souriant, mais dès qu'ils ont franchi la porte, je le jette dans la poubelle. Si je devais garder chaque numéro qu'on me donne, je pourrais remplir un annuaire et je n'exagère pas. C'est flatteur c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

Je range le bar, tandis que mon collègue finit de débarrasser les tables, nous passons l'heure suivante à mettre de l'ordre dans le bar, à laver le sol, à faire la comptabilité. C'était une bonne soirée tant sur le plan financier que sur l'ambiance. J'aime ce genre de soirée, on est débordés, mais on se fait des pourboires, tout va pour le mieux... Surtout quand les clients ne sont pas désagréables.

J'ouvre le tiroir à clés, il n'en reste plus qu'une, celle d'Oliver, qui n'est pas revenu depuis son départ alors qu'il m'avait assuré qu'il le ferait. Il a dû prendre son pied avec cette fille, elle a de la chance quand même... Oliver Queen doit être un sacré bon coup au lit.

Par contre, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de la clé ? Et surtout de sa moto ? Je ne vais pas la laisser toute la nuit à l'extérieur sans surveillance, quand je partirais, elle restera à la vue de tous et même si le quartier est assez bien fréquenté, on ne sait jamais qui peut passer par là. Je réfléchis deux minutes avant de trouver une idée, je vais la mettre dans la cour privative du bar, là-bas elle sera à l'abri.

Mon collègue est parti depuis dix minutes, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, Slade est génial, il tente toujours de tenir la promesse qu'il fait à sa femme. Celle de rentrer à quatre heures du matin, pas plus tard, sinon, elle s'inquiète. Quand il a vu qu'il restait peu de temps, il m'a jeté un regard sans rien dire, j'ai souri et je lui ai dit d'y aller. Quand on finit tard comme ce soir. Slade dort un peu avant de profiter du petit-déjeuner en famille, ensuite sa femme va chez ses parents avec leur fils et il peut dormir encore un peu avant de les rejoindre. Je ne sais pas comment il tient... Mais avec son mètre quatre-vingts et son corps de soldat... Il est sacrément robuste. En même temps, ce n'est pas plus mal, je me sens en sécurité avec lui, dès qu'un client est un peu trop insistant avec moi, Slade le remet à sa place et si le client ne comprend pas, il le vire du bar sans hésitation. Je l'aime beaucoup, depuis que je travaille ici, il est devenu un très bon ami.

Je quitte le bar afin de m'occuper de la moto d'Oliver quand je vois ce dernier assis à même le sol à proximité de celle-ci, la tête posée sur la devanture du bar, il tourne celle-ci dans ma direction avant de se relever avec agilité.

 _\- Je vous attendais..._

Je souris et lui tends ses clés.

 _\- Voilà vos clés. Vous avez probablement dessaoulé depuis tout à l'heure._

 _\- Je me sens moi-même, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous attendais. Si j'avais voulu mes clés je serai venu les chercher._

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas très bien où il veut en venir.

 _\- Dans ce cas je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'attendiez... Vous vouliez peut-être me remercier ?_

Il me sourit en secouant la tête.

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Pourquoi alors ? Vous voulez d'autres conseils ?_

Il s'approche de moi, d'un pas, puis de deux... Je ne recule pas, pas que je ne veuille pas, mais son regard me transperce et je me sens... Clouée au sol. Son corps se rapproche de moi et malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, sa chaleur irradie mon corps.

 _\- Non... C'est parce que en me tapant cette fille... Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous... À votre corps, à votre voix..._

Une main remonte le long de mon bras avant d'attraper une mèche de cheveux.

 _\- Vos cheveux..._

Sa main poursuit sa route le long de ma mâchoire et vient caresser ma lèvre inférieure.

 _\- Vos lèvres..._

Je les entrouvre malgré moi, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

 _\- Vous étiez dans mon esprit chaque fois que je la touchais, chaque fois qu'elle criait... Qu'elle jouissait... C'est troublant..._

Je suis estomaquée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve dans une telle situation. Mon cœur bat si vite, je suis excitée, je ne peux pas le nier et je ne le veux pas. Je souris et attrape sa main qui continue son voyage sur mes hanches, me faisant frissonner de plaisir, de désir... D'envie.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas pris votre pied alors ?_

Il sourit et pose son front contre le mien, son souffle caressant mon visage.

 _\- Loin de là... J'ai essayé..._

Il se rapproche de moi et je le sens dur contre mon corps, mon désir augmente alors qu'il me rapproche encore plus de lui afin que je sente l'effet que je lui fais.

 _\- Je vous veux... Je veux vous prendre toute la nuit..._

Un frisson me parcours, les mots que je voulais entendre... Enfin. Je m'éloigne et lui fais un léger sourire.

 _\- Dans ce cas... Venez avec moi._

Je lui prends la main et me dirige vers l'hôtel, Oliver me suis, sans dire un mot, mais ses yeux sont brillants d'excitation. Une fois la porte de l'hôtel franchi, je me dirige vers l'accueil afin de réserver une chambre, mais Oliver m'attire vers l'ascenseur, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, sans doute à cause de l'heure qu'il est. Il appuie sur le bouton d'appel et se colle contre mon dos, je sens son désir contre moi alors que ses lèvres se posent sur ma peau.

 _\- J'ai une chambre dans cet hôtel... À mon nom... J'y viens de temps en temps... Quand je veux être tranquille..._

L'ascenseur arrive, les portes s'ouvrent. Oliver me pousse à l'intérieur et me plaque contre la paroi avant de se mettre à m'embrasser dans le cou... C'est divin et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir sous ses baisers. Il a l'air d'apprécier, car il me retourne face à lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il passe sa langue sur celles-ci, les forçant à s'ouvrir et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher, au contraire, j'ouvre ma bouche sans attendre, ma langue allant à la rencontre de la sienne.

Nos langues se mêlent l'une à l'autre pour un baiser sauvage et enfiévré, la main d'Oliver glisse sous mon haut et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge qui ne maintient plus rien du tout. Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, Oliver me soulève, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de son corps alors que mon visage s'enfouit dans son cou et que je dépose des baisers sur sa peau. Je ne sais pas combien de mètres nous parcourons ainsi, perdue dans mes baisers, dans ses caresses... Mais je reprends mes esprits quand j'entends une porte claquer. Je lève mon visage et me rends compte que nous sommes dans une chambre... Non, cette dernière ressemble plus à une suite... Je ne sais pas, je suis concentrée sur cet homme qui me porte jusqu'à un lit qui fait sans doute deux fois le mien.

Oliver me pose sans délicatesse sur le lit et arrache mes vêtements, avant d'ôter les siens avec une rapidité déconcertante, je me mords les lèvres en voyant enfin le désir qui l'habite, ce désir que j'ai senti à travers nos vêtements et qui n'avait qu'une envie... Sortir. Oliver grimpe sur le lit, tend le bras vers la table de nuit et attrape un petit sachet bleu que je reconnais... Un préservatif, je lui suis reconnaissante d'y avoir pensé, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en cloque après un coup d'un soir. Il enfile la capote et attrape mes jambes avant de se rapprocher et d'entrer en moi sans attendre, sans préliminaire. Je crie tant c'est bon, comme je le pensais, la sensation est parfaite. Notre étreinte est sauvage, brutale et merde ce que c'est bon... C'est bien trop bon... Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps... Non, je pense que je n'ai jamais ressenti de telles sensations. Je prends mon pied comme jamais !

Je hurle son prénom une dernière fois, mon corps terrassé par des orgasmes multiples, Oliver se fige en moi avant de s'écrouler sur moi. Il se retire, m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner vers ce que je suppose être la salle de bain. Je parcours la chambre des yeux en tentant de reprendre mes esprits... C'était vraiment trop intense... Par contre je ne me suis pas trompée, nous sommes dans une suite magnifique. Je vois à travers la fenêtre les lumières de la ville, si je n'étais pas encore sous le coup du plaisir, j'irais admirer la vue.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et ferme les yeux repensant à ce qui vient de m'arriver, j'avais vu juste, Oliver Queen est un amant du tonnerre. La porte de la salle de bain se referme, je tourne la tête et le vois revenir, nu comme un ver. Je souris alors qu'il s'approche de moi, je ne bouge pas, il monte sur le lit, se met à califourchon sur moi et dépose des baisers sur mon corps nu avant de remonter sur mes lèvres, puis redescend dans mon cou, sur ma clavicule, puis reprend le chemin inverse.

 _\- Tu en veux encore ?_

Je ferme les yeux alors que sa main s'égare sur mon intimité, je ferme les yeux et me cambre tout en me mordant la lèvre avant de me redresser, de le pousser sur le dos et de m'asseoir sur lui.

 _\- Oh que oui... La nuit n'est pas finie..._

Il sourit, j'admire son corps magnifique avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. Nous, nous caressons et nous embrassons durant un moment avant de faire l'amour avec tendresse et passion.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Pas mal hein ? Vous nous connaissez avec Dcasimir,**

 **il y aura du Olicity, mais ce ne sera pas évident.**

 **La suite c'est à vous de décider, si on a des reviews, lundi, sinon on repousse à mercredi.**

 **A vos claviers =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews, même si je dois avouer que j'en ai moins que d'habitude, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je soupire en entrant dans l'ascenseur, ça fait une semaine que je sais que Laurel couchait avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai toujours aussi mal, cette trahison me broie le cœur d'une façon que je ne pouvais pas imaginer. Si Laurel avait fait les choses bien, si elle avait rompu avec moi en me disant qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, je l'aurais mal pris, mais je l'aurais compris... Je serai passé à autre chose... Mais tout est comme avant... Deux jours après cette histoire, Laurel est venue me rejoindre chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai voulu lui dire de dégager, mais elle est passée devant moi en me disant que je lui manquais... J'ai trouvé ça hypocrite... On a parlé, de tout et de rien, de son travail, du mien, de Tommy aussi... Même si en entendant son nom j'ai cru que toute ma colère allait ressortir... Vers minuit, je lui ai dit que j'avais des réunions le lendemain, elle s'est approchée et a commencé à m'embrasser... C'était étrange... Je ne saurais dire en quoi... Ma petite amie m'embrassait, mais j'avais encore le goût de cette belle inconnue gravé au fond de moi...

Même si on a passé la nuit ensemble, je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom et ça n'a pas eu l'air de la déranger... Nous nous sommes séparés au petit matin, après une douche bien coquine... C'était intense et pendant une nuit, j'ai oublié que je souffrais...

Quand Laurel était avec moi, je n'ai pas ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti avec ma belle inconnue... Je ne suis pas amoureux, je l'ai rencontré une fois, qui peut tomber amoureux aussi vite ? Mais quand j'ai couché avec Laurel... Je n'ai pas été bien.. J'ai fait croire à Laurel que j'étais fatigué, mais elle a bien vu que je n'étais pas moi-même... Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, près de Laurel endormie... J'ai su que l'avoir trompé avec mon inconnue ne suffisait pas... Je veux la détruire, les détruire elle et Tommy... Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais trouver... Ce qu'ils m'ont fait est impardonnable et je trouverais comment les briser, comme ils m'ont brisé en premier.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien monsieur Queen..._

Je sors de mes pensées et me tourne vers une jeune femme à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention, elle porte une chemise blanche et une jupe rouge, ses cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval et ses lèvres sont teintées d'une jolie couleur qui lui va très bien. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vue, mais je ne saurais dire où.

 _\- Ça va aller..._

 _\- J'espère, la réunion de ce matin est importante. Toute l'entreprise est en ébullition._

Je souris, elle n'a pas levé les yeux de sa tablette, elle est sexy... Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, je lui souhaite une bonne journée avant de sortir et de me diriger vers cette réunion qui m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose.

La réunion s'est éternisée... J'ai été enfermée dans cette pièce pendant quatre heures alors que je pense à sortir depuis trois heures déjà... J'ai aperçu la jeune femme de l'ascenseur par la porte vitrée, elle discutait avec un coursier, elle a signé un papier avant de s'éloigner et c'est là que j'ai su... J'ai eu un instant d'hésitation, mais c'était bien elle, ma belle inconnue, la barmaid qui m'a fait oublier ma souffrance. Pendant trois heures, je me suis demandé ce qu'elle faisait ici, à QC et je n'ai qu'une envie... Connaître la réponse à cette question.

Je quitte le bureau sans attendre et passe plus d'une heure à la chercher, mais en vain. Je ne cherche pas plus, on est vendredi soir, je vais sans doute la trouver au bar, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'elle fait là-bas aussi... Je ne comprends pas, je vais lui demander quand je la verrais.

Mon téléphone dans la main, je suis à l'arrière d'un taxi qui va me conduire au bar où elle travaille. Laurel est en train de m'appeler, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je serre la mâchoire et fait glisser la touche qui active la conversation, je ne veux qu'elle pense que je l'évite, je veux qu'elle voit en moi l'homme crédule qu'elle pense tromper.

 _\- Oui Laurel ?_

 _ **\- Oliver, chéri... Je suis à ton bureau, tu es où ?**_

Je ferme les yeux et tente de ne pas m'énerver.

 _\- Désolé, je suis parti aussitôt la réunion finie._

 _ **\- Oh... Je voulais qu'on fête la fin de cette réunion... Tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette à cause d'elle.**_

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à ça ? Je ne veux pas la voir, je veux retrouver mon inconnue et discuter comme l'autre soir...

 _ **\- Ollie ?**_

Je déteste ce surnom... Quand va-t-elle comprendre ?

 _\- Je vais rentrer me coucher Laurel... Je suis désolé... Mais je suis crevé..._

Ce n'est pas la meilleure des excuses, mais je n'en ai pas d'autres sous le coude, je raccroche et range mon portable au moment où le taxi s'arrête devant le bar, je paye ma course et salue le chauffeur avant de descendre et de me diriger vers le bâtiment. Il est encore tôt, je ne sais pas si elle va déjà être là.

Je rentre dans le bar, il est dix-sept heure... À mon avis, elle n'est pas là, il est trop tôt. Je parcours l'endroit du regard, il n'y a personne, enfin, de visible, vu que la porte était ouverte, quelqu'un doit se trouver ici.

 _\- Non Slade, ne t'en fais pas, prend soin de Logan..._

Sa voix, enfin ! Je crois que c'est sa voix. Je me dirige vers l'endroit d'où la voix provient, elle est là, les cheveux détachés, mais la même tenue qu'à l'entreprise. Je souris alors qu'elle se tourne au même moment, raccrochant son téléphone. Elle me rend mon sourire et s'avance vers moi avant de rejoindre le comptoir.

 _\- Que faites-vous là ?_

 _\- J'ai été surpris... De vous voir... À QC._

 _\- Oh... Je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez reconnu... Mais pourquoi être venu ?_

Je soupire, en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment.

 _\- Je ne sais pas... J'avais envie de vous voir..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Elle passe derrière le bar et commence à ranger les verres.

 _\- Vous êtes là tôt..._

 _\- Oui, le fils de mon collègue est malade, je le remplace en attendant qu'il revienne. Sa femme termine plus tard, elle prendra le relais près du bébé._

Je ne dis rien à cela, elle se contente de ranger les verres et les bouteilles, préparant la soirée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis venu ici après cette foutue réunion et je ne sais même pas pourquoi... Je dois entamer la conversation, sinon on va être mal à l'aise.

 _\- Pourquoi travaillez-vous ici ? La paye chez QC est plutôt bonne, non ?_

Elle sourit et essuie le comptoir devant elle.

 _\- Ça, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, sans vouloir vous vexer._

Elle me regarde en souriant davantage, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de partager ça, je lui rends son sourire, si elle ne veut pas me le dire, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir.

 _\- Mais ça ne regarde personne à l'entreprise..._

 _\- Je ne dirais rien._

 _\- Et vous ?_

Je souris avant de m'asseoir sur le même tabouret que j'occupais la semaine passée.

 _\- On pourrait se tutoyer, non ? Ici au moins..._

Elle quitte l'arrière du bar et vient s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de moi.

 _\- Ok... Si tu me dis pourquoi tu es là._

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort, elle attrape une bouteille et me serre un verre.

 _\- Cadeau de la maison._

Je souris et avale d'une traite avant de sourire, c'est de la limonade, j'y crois pas !

 _\- Quoi ? Si je t'offre de l'alcool, le patron va me tuer._

Je ne dis rien, elle me sert un autre verre avant de s'en servir un.

 _\- Tu as rompu avec Laurel ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Et pourquoi ?_

Je la regarde, pourquoi ai-je autant envie de me confier à elle ?

 _\- Ça ne suffit pas..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Ce qu'on a fait..._

Elle me sourit avant de descendre de son siège.

 _\- Tu veux recommencer ?_

 _\- Je veux les faire payer... D'avoir abusé de ma confiance ainsi... Je ne sais pas comment faire... Mais quand je les vois... Je les entends dans cette chambre... Ça fait mal... Et franchement, coucher avec toi... Même si c'était plus que génial..._

Je la regarde, elle sourit et oui c'était génial, j'ai pris mon pied comme jamais je ne l'avais pris, j'entends encore ses cris au creux de mon oreille, je sens encore ses mains autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de moi...

 _\- Ça ne te suffit pas, c'est ça ?_

 _\- C'est juste que la tromper... Ne rime à rien si elle ne le sait pas..._

Elle s'approche de moi et hoche la tête.

 _\- En effet, ça ne sert à rien... Tu dois les faire souffrir d'une autre manière... Elle t'a trompé... Je pense que la tromper à ton tour ne changera rien..._

 _\- Et que me conseilles-tu ?_

 _\- Réfléchis bien... Ils t'ont trahi de la pire des façons... Mais, tu n'es pas faible... Tu es Oliver Queen... Tu vas trouver un moyen de les faire souffrir._

Elle est si proche, je sens son souffle, son parfum... Je ne résiste pas, je passe mes bras dans son dos et la rapproche de moi... Je l'entends rire, ses mains vont s'égarer dans mes cheveux où ses doigts s'emmêlent avant de tirer doucement dessus.

 _\- Je ne veux pas profiter de toi..._

Et je suis sincère... J'ai la sensation d'être là pour profiter d'elle, pour sauter la première fille que je vois dans le but d'oublier ce que les deux personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance m'ont fait...

 _\- Tu ne le fais pas... Je suis une grande fille... Je peux t'aider si tu veux..._

 _\- Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Tu ne me connais pas..._

 _\- Tu vas être furieux si je te le dis... Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir._

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, tant pis si je suis en colère, rien est de sa faute...

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Nos souffles se mélangent, nos visages sont proches...

 _\- Je savais ce qu'ils faisaient... Je les ai entendus un jour... Ils sont venus ici, je n'ai pas eu de mal à les reconnaître._

Je l'éloigne de moi, elle baisse le regard et tente de reculer, mais je ne la laisse pas faire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Venir me voir au bureau en me disant _« Hey monsieur Queen, votre copine couche avec votre meilleur ami »_... Je souris tant la situation me semble ridicule.

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

 _\- Non... Tu n'es pas responsable, tu as juste entendu une conversation qui ne te regardait pas à ce moment-là... On ne se connaissait pas avant la semaine dernière..._

 _\- Ils se moquaient de toi... Ils n'en avaient pas le droit... Je veux t'aider à les briser..._

Elle se rapproche de moi et replace ses mains dans mes cheveux. Mon corps réagit instantanément.

 _\- Dis-moi que personne ne va venir..._

 _\- Non... Le bar ouvre à dix-neuf heures... On a près de deux heures devant nous..._

Je me lève de mon siège avec empressement et la soulève dans mes bras avant de la conduire au fond du bar, même si personne ne rentre, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on nous entende. Je la plaque contre le premier mur que je juge discret et soulève la jupe qu'elle porte avec une lenteur aussi cruelle pour elle que pour moi. Je cale son corps entre le mien et le mur afin d'éviter qu'elle se fasse mal, puis, je pars à la découverte de la douceur de ses cuisses, elle frissonne et se mordille la lèvre inférieure, je trouve le geste sexy au plus haut point.

Elle est sexy. Elle le sait grâce au regard que je lui lance, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle sait l'effet qu'elle a sur moi...

Mon regard tombe sur son décolleté, on entrevoit à peine ses seins, mais je ressens le besoin de les toucher, je veux les sentir entre mes mains, de pouvoir les masser, jouer avec et les caresser... Je veux sentir ses mamelons durcir entre mes doigts pendant que je les taquine, mais elle doit d'abord répondre à une question... Son nom... Je veux le connaître afin de le crier durant la jouissance.

\- _Ton prénom... Je ne le connais pas... Je veux le savoir..._

Je l'entends rire contre mon oreille, son souffle chaud se cogne contre peau me donnant la chair de poule, ses mains s'évertuent à essayer de me débarrasser de mon pantalon, mais avec peu de succès. Je sens un sourire taquin prendre place sur mes lèvres en discernant sa frustration et décide de l'aider en détachant ma ceinture, nos doigts se brossent les uns contre les autres sur mon pantalon et l'excitation monte en moi.

\- _Félicity..._

 _\- Félicity... Dis-moi, es-tu prête ?_

 _\- À quoi ?_

Je ne réponds pas préférant lui sourire, elle mord sa lèvre en comprenant et ses mains quittent mon pantalon pour détacher son chemisier blanc un peu maladroitement à cause de notre position, j'observe attentivement le haut de son corps se découvrir à mes yeux assoiffés, son soutien-gorge n'est pas sexy, mais rend ses seins magnifiques et me donne encore plus envie de les toucher. Je passe ma main derrière elle et détache l'attache faisant tomber le sous-vêtement au sol.

Ses seins sont enfin à ma vue et ils sont parfaits, durant notre nuit ensemble je n'avais pas pris le temps de les regarder comme il faut, mais là, je vais pouvoir en profiter. Ma main se pose sans tarder sur la rondeur d'un sein allant taquiner son mamelon déjà érigé de mon index. Sa réaction est instantanée et elle gémit mon prénom en rejetant la tête en arrière me donnant une vue sublime de sa gorge que je m'empresse d'aller honorer de mes baisers. Son odeur est enivrante et sans surprise je me perds contre elle, contre sa peau douce.

La main de Félicity ne reste pas inactive et passe sous ma chemise pour caresser mon torse musclé, ses ongles tracent mes abdominaux avant de passer sous la barrière de mon caleçon et de me pendre dans sa paume chaude, mes mouvements contre sa gorge s'arrêtent alors que mon corps se fige sous le plaisir qu'elle m'apporte.

Je n'en peux plus... C'est trop... Je la prends dans mes bras, ses jambes s'enroulent plus fermement autour de ma taille et je sens sa chaleur droit contre mon ventre, le feu se met à brûler dans mes veines, je la désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré aucune femme auparavant, c'est une nécessitée je dois être en elle… Le plus vite possible.

Avec force je descends mon pantalon et fais bouger ma jambe pour qu'il glisse à mes genoux avec un peu de difficultés, le corps de Félicity est enroulé autour de moi et sa bouche suce mon lobe d'oreille me déconcentrant de ma tâche, mais je finis par y arriver, avec soulagement, mon érection se libère du tissu contraignant.

Mes doigts partent à la découverte de son intimité une fois qu'elle a relâché sa prise sur ma taille, je passe la barrière de sa culotte en coton et frotte grossièrement son nerf palpitant, elle crie et se cambre contre moi, son visage est déformé par le plaisir et me donne envie d'en voir plus, je veux la voir sur la pointe d'un orgasme, je veux voir l'extase la détruire et l'entendre hurler mon prénom.

De mon autre main j'attrape mon sexe dur et le dirige vers sa chaleur, mes doigts écartent le bord de sa culotte et j'entre elle d'un coup rapide, Félicity se raidit et ses yeux se ferment. Je ne me retiens pas, je bouge en elle sans retenue, me fichant de la douleur que l'on peut ressentir et à entendre ses cris de jouissance, elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir, loin de là. Félicity fait balancer ses hanches contre les miennes m'arrachant un grognement de jouissance.

Une semaine et j'ai la sensation d'avoir été en manque... Ses ongles se creusent dans la peau de ma nuque, la douleur et le plaisir se battent en moi, ce qui me fait aller plus vite et plus fort en elle, tout semblant de contrôle me quitte et je laisse mon corps chercher la délivrance tant désirée.

Sa bouche s'ouvre et des cris s'échappent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, mon prénom sortant de ses lèvres envoie une pure poussée d'exaltation à travers moi.

Ses parois se resserrent autour de mon sexe alors que son orgasme lave son corps me conduisant au mien... Je reste sans bouger quelques secondes avant de la relâcher et de la reposer sur le sol... Elle tremble et ne semble pas pouvoir tenir debout par elle-même me faisant enrouler mon bras le long de sa taille fine, sa respiration est rapide et laborieuse, des petites gouttes de sueurs coulent sur sa peau que j'embrasse, faisant passer ma langue sur chacune d'elles.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Waouh... Tu es waouh..._

Je souris avant de la remercier. Je me souviens ensuite de Laurel et du fait que j'ai couché avec elle cette semaine, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais je ne veux pas lui cacher.

 _\- J'ai couché avec Laurel... Cette semaine..._

Elle me sourit avant de m'éloigner de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Et tu vas devoir recommencer... Pour la briser, tu dois garder sa confiance, elle souffrira encore plus._

Je suis soulagé, elle n'a pas l'air de mal le prendre, ce qui veut dire qu'entre nous, il y a du sexe, rien d'autre, pas d'attache.

 _\- J'aime ça..._

 _\- Quoi ? Coucher avec ta copine ?_

Je souris et secoue la tête.

 _\- Le fait de lui faire du mal comme elle m'en fait..._

Elle me sourit, je lui rends avant de l'aider à remettre ses vêtements, le bar va bientôt ouvrir et elle a du travail avant que son collègue ne vienne la rejoindre. Je m'apprête à partir, mais elle me retient et réclame un baiser que je lui donne sans attendre. Je sais que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est pas de l'amour, c'est physique, sauvage, bestial... On risque d'en souffrir, mais pour le moment, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle veut m'aider à me venger... Dans ses bras, la vengeance me semblera beaucoup plus douce...

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Pas mal hein ?**

 **La suite mercredi ou vendredi, à vous de décider ^^**

 **A bientôt =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour ! Voici votre chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**_

 _ **Félicity**_

La soirée passe vite, comme chaque vendredi soir le bar est plein à craquer et je n'ai pas une minute à moi, pas une seule pour penser à Oliver et à ce que nous avons fait à l'arrière du bar, ce qui me va très bien car y penser reviendrai à me poser tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse, exceptée que ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir se lâcher de la sorte et surtout d'avoir un partenaire aussi bon.

Je souris sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, ce qu'on fait a beau être purement sexuel, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Je me retourne lorsque le client qui est accoudé au bar m'interpelle pour me demander de lui servir une bière. Lorsque mes yeux croisent ceux de l'homme en question, je suis plutôt confuse, me demandant pourquoi il est ici tout en sachant qu'il a probablement autre chose à faire. Je tente de prendre sur moi et de ne pas montrer mon dégoût, je dois rester professionnelle. Je m'avance d'un pas vers lui.

 _\- Blonde ou brune ?_

 _\- Je dirais que comme vous êtes blonde et en plus très jolie, ce sera une blonde. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi bonne que vous êtes jolie._

Je souris à sa remarque, on peut dire qu'il a un sacré don pour la drague, dommage qu'il soit aussi con.

 _\- Vos clés de voiture s'il vous plaît !_

 _\- Vous comptez me la voler ?_

Je rigole franchement, mais je m'arrête en voyant que cet idiot est plus que sérieux !

 _\- Non c'est juste pour m'assurer que vous ne prendrez pas le volant ivre._

 _\- Et si je suis ivre que se passe-t-il ? Vous me raccompagnerez chez moi ?_

Je n'y crois pas ! Il ose me demander ça ? Mais il est encore plus con que je le pensais ! Et le pire c'est qu'il s'y croit vraiment !

 _\- Bien sûr que non ! Je vous appellerais un taxi et vous pourrez revenir chercher votre voiture demain._

 _\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande mes clés, mais tenez je vous les donne._

Je pose la bière devant lui tout en prenant les clés qu'il me remet, je les mets dans le tiroir et me tourne pour continuer à nettoyer les verres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je me tourne à nouveau, discrètement cette fois afin de voir ce que fait cet abruti et m'aperçois qu'en fait, il ne m'a pas quitté du regard. C'est assez troublant surtout sachant qu'il n'est pas seul enfin en théorie il l'est, mais dans la pratique non.

 _\- Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? Je viens de temps en temps et c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre !_

 _\- Je travaille ici depuis un moment, vous deviez être trop occupé à draguer, de ce fait vous ne m'avez pas remarqué._

 _\- C'est bien dommage, car une beauté comme vous mérite toute mon attention._

Toute son attention ? Il est encore plus lourd que je ne le pensais, ça devient lassant... Je me demande quel est son problème à ce type, il pique la copine de son meilleur ami et comme si ce n'était probablement pas assez, il drague d'autres filles. Sûrement que la Laurel ne le satisfait pas.

\- _Les clés c'est juste vous ou les autres serveurs aussi ?_

 _\- Théoriquement ça devrait être tout le monde excepté que Slade n'attache pas la même importance que moi à la sécurité de nos clients... Il dit que vous êtes responsables de vos actes._

Quoi que... Pour toi, je pourrais faire une exception crétin... Mais non, en y réfléchissant bien, je me sentirais trop coupable, même si c'est le pire des abrutis... Il me fixe un moment ne sachant pas quoi me dire avant de me sortir une flatterie.

 _\- Elle est délicieuse... Mais vous semblez l'être plus qu'elle._

Je soupire, exaspérée par ses manières. Je déteste me faire draguer de la sorte, mais je sais aussi que le fait d'entrer dans son jeu me fera avoir un plus gros pourboire surtout que monsieur Merlyn est loin d'être pauvre. Je parcours le bar du regard, tout le monde consomme et personne ne semble avoir besoin de moi. Je m'installe donc sur le tabouret face à Tommy un sourire sur le visage. En plus, le rembarrer à la fin me fera jubiler.

Je me sens mal à l'aise, mais je ne sais pas quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à continuer la conversation.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène dans ce bar un vendredi soir ? Vous n'avez pas une petite amie ou des amis avec qui sortir?_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Intéressée ?_

Non mais je rêve ! Il ose me demander ça ? Je veux répliquer, mais il me devance.

 _\- En fait la personne que je devais voir ce soir m'a fait faux bond et mon meilleur ami passe probablement du temps avec sa petite amie. De ce fait je me console comme je peux._

 _\- En draguant la barmaid ?_

 _\- Ce qui ne semble pas vous déplaire._

Reste calme Félicity, reste calme, tu vas avoir un bon pourboire, prends sur toi... En tout cas essaye.

 _\- C'est toujours flatteur de voir que des personnes importantes s'intéressent aux personnes comme moi..._

 _\- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Vous dégagez quelque chose qui fait qu'on a envie de discuter avec vous..._

 _\- Merci monsieur Merlyn, vous êtes vraiment très agréable._

Agréable ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui dire de telles choses ? Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui débiter des grossièretés et lui dire que c'est un traître à qui jamais je ne ferai confiance, qu'il est un menteur et un voleur ! Je déteste ce type ! Je ne connais pas Oliver Queen depuis longtemps, mais je sais que personne ne mérite ce qu'il est en train de vivre ! J'aimerais dire à cet enfoiré en face de moi ses quatre vérités, mais je n'en dis pas un mot au contraire, je continue de jouer avec lui.

 _\- C'est parce que j'ai en face de moi une jolie fille. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir une bière ?_

 _\- Non, je ne bois jamais pendant mon service... Merci._

Enfin, si, il m'arrive de boire, comme la semaine dernière avec Oliver, mais je ne vais pas partager un verre avec ce crétin.

 _\- Autre chose alors, prenez ce que vous voulez, c'est pour moi._

Je me lève et me serre un cocktail sans alcool. Mon collègue qui est toujours un brin protecteur avec moi me souffle dans l'oreille.

 _\- Il t'embête ?_

 _\- Non bien sûr que non..._

 _\- Si jamais..._

 _\- Je sais tu es là, mais ne t'en fais pas je ne crains rien avec lui..._

Il sourit puis s'éloigne dans le fond du bar pour débarrasser une table qui vient de se libérer, je m'assois face à Merlyn tout en déposant une bière devant lui. Il lève son verre et nous trinquons ensemble, lui à je ne sais quoi, mais moi à ma vengeance, enfin théoriquement ce n'est pas la mienne, mais je ne suis pas mécontente d'y prendre part.

De temps en temps je quitte Merlyn pour m'occuper des autres clients, débarrasser et nettoyer les tables. Ce crétin est collant, mais je dois m'occuper de mon boulot, sinon adieu le salaire !

L'heure de fermeture est proche, il ne reste plus qu'une table et le client du bar, je regarde ma montre, il ne reste plus que cinq minutes avant la fermeture. Slade n'hésite pas à le dire à voix haute ce qui fait décamper les quatre jeunes de la table restante. Merlyn se lève doucement, il enfile sa veste puis en sors son portefeuille, je m'avance vers lui et saisi la carte qu'il me tend au passage, j'enregistre la somme qu'il doit. Je n'omets pas de compter le cocktail puis lui tend l'appareil pour qu'il saisisse son code personnel.

Je lui rends sa carte après avoir mémorisé la banque à laquelle elle est affiliée, puis lui tends sa clé de voiture. Il sort quelques billets, qu'il me tend.

 _\- Pour vous, merci pour votre sympathie... Je vais vous paraître lourd, mais je vous trouve vraiment magnifique, vous ressemblez à un ange._

Je prends les billets et de son pouce il caresse mon poignet. Ce geste me déplaît tellement que je retire ma main d'un geste rapide, relève la tête vers lui et lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Tandis qu'il quitte le bar, je regarde les billets et intérieurement je fais la danse de la joie, cent dollars ça valait vraiment la peine que je me laisse draguer de la sorte.

J'entreprends de nettoyer les tables, mais Slade m'arrête d'un mouvement de main.

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer, tu es ici depuis la fin d'après-midi. Je vais faire le ménage._

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

Il hoche la tête en souriant.

 _\- J'ai prévenu ma femme, ce soir je rentre plus tard. Elle te remercie d'ailleurs._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, ton fils est malade. Il va bien d'ailleurs ?_

 _\- Oui ça va aller. Un vilain rhume. Shado est avec lui._

Je souris, à chaque fois qu'il parle de sa femme, il y a une fierté dans sa voix, un amour digne d'un film à l'eau de rose. J'adore. Ils sont beaux tous les deux et leur petit garçon est adorable. Je le remercie, passe par le bureau pour récupérer mes affaires et quitte le bar. Je suis surprise de constater que Merlyn est adossé à sa voiture, me souriant avant de se redresser.

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas vous quitter comme ça, est-ce que je peux vous raccompagner ?_

 _\- Non merci, j'ai ma voiture... Bonne soirée, monsieur Merlyn._

 _\- Tommy..._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Tommy s'il vous plaît... Monsieur Merlyn ça me vieillit et je ne suis pas si vieux que ça._

Je hoche la tête, lui souris puis m'éloigne alors que je l'entends me demander mon nom. Je fais la sourde oreille ne voulant pas lui dévoiler mon prénom, il n'a aucun cas besoin de le savoir. Je m'arrête devant ma voiture quand j'entends le portable de ce crétin sonner, il décroche, je n'avais aucune intention d'écouter, mais entendre le prénom de Laurel me fait changer d'avis. Je fais semblant de fouiller dans mon sac tout en écoutant.

 _\- Il travaille trop et te néglige, ma pauvre chérie... Tu veux qu'on se retrouve ?_

Je jette un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction avant de secouer la tête, il ose encore... C'est le pire des salauds, il n'a aucune compassion pour son ami...

 _\- Je suis en face d'un hôtel justement... Tu me rejoins ?_

Je ne dis rien, je n'ai rien à dire, mais merde j'ai envie de lui en coller une à ce salaud !

 _\- Oliver possède une suite dans cet hôtel..._

Il sourit avant de continuer.

 _\- Je t'attends alors, je réserve la chambre._

Je saisis ma clé de voiture et m'engouffre à l'intérieur avant de prendre ma tablette. Je ne m'en sépare jamais, heureusement. J'ai dit à Oliver que je l'aiderais et si je peux éviter que ces deux enfoirés baisent comme des lapins dans cette suite, je vais le faire. Je mets mes talents de hackeuse en avant et je pirate le site de l'hôtel, d'ailleurs leur sécurité n'est pas géniale... Je réserve la suite d'Oliver sous anonymat, je devrais lui dire la prochaine fois que je le vois... D'ailleurs il y a un soucis... Je ne sais pas comment le contacter... Merde... Selon Tommy il travaille, si je vais au bureau peut-être que je vais le croiser.

Je démarre la voiture en souriant, Tommy se dirige vers l'hôtel et va être déçu en voyant que toutes les chambres sont déjà utilisées.

J'arrive à QC en une dizaine de minutes, j'utilise mon badge et je rentre à l'intérieur comme je le fais tous les jours. Une fois le trajet en ascenseur terminé, je me dirige vers le bureau d'Oliver, il y a de la lumière et je le vois à travers la porte qui est restée ouverte. Il est assis dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière, les yeux sans doute fermés, sa veste repose contre le dossier du fauteuil en cuir qu'il occupe et ses bras sont croisés contre son torse.

Il me fait de la peine... Je frappe à la porte, mais je regrette aussitôt mon geste, si ça se trouve il dort... Tous ses soucis doivent l'épuiser... Je veux repartir quand je le vois ouvrir les yeux, se les frotter et me regarder sans comprendre ce que je fais là.

 _\- Félicity ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Désolée... Je devais te voir... Mais ça peut attendre si tu veux..._

Il me sourit et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non, c'est bon... Dis-moi..._

Je soupire et m'approche, comment je dois lui dire ça ? Oh et puis merde, je ne suis pas faible, lui non plus, autant y aller franco !

 _\- Tommy était au bar ce soir... Et il a passé la soirée à me draguer... D'ailleurs sa technique de drague est la plus ringarde qui soit, ça craint un max !_

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils... Je me demande pourquoi... Merde si ça se trouve il pense que j'ai couché avec ce crétin...

 _\- N'ose même pas penser une seconde à ça..._

 _\- Désolé... Mais..._

Je soupire et me rapproche avant de m'asseoir sur un coin du bureau.

 _\- Il a tout essayé, mais d'une il n'est pas mon genre et de deux... C'est un connard._

Il me sourit avant de se détendre.

 _\- Il a reçu un appel de Laurel..._

Je lui raconte la conversation que j'ai entendue... Je lui dis tout sans rien oublier, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je vais lui cacher quoi que ce soit les concernant. Il n'a pas l'air surpris, mais déçu, je le comprends... Si Tommy et Laurel avaient couché ensemble une fois... Cela aurait pu être une erreur, impardonnable certes, mais une erreur... Savoir qu'ils le font souvent, dès qu'il a le dos tourné... Il n'y a pas de mot.

Je lui explique ensuite ce que j'ai fait avec ma tablette, il hausse les sourcils en me dévisageant.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai été engagé ici pour mon joli sourire ?_

Il se met à rire, je le rejoins avant qu'il ne se redresse. Son regard est triste, je n'aime pas ça, je veux l'aider, faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux et si je dois l'aider à briser ces deux personnes, je vais le faire.

 _\- On trouvera une idée pour les faire souffrir, je t'y aiderais..._

 _\- Merci... Tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais je le veux... Je pense que je n'aime pas les gens qui trahissent leurs amis..._

Il me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, j'ai envie qu'il se sente mieux... Je réfléchis une seconde, il n'y a personne ici... Il est tard et son regard reflète moins de souffrance quand on est tous les deux... Je me lève du coin de bureau avant de passer une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il ne me pose aucune question, ses mains se déplacent dans mon dos alors que mes lèvres se collent aux siennes. Je me recule, il veut parler, mais je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Tu veux que je parte ?_

Il se mord la lèvre, me soulève dans ses bras et me plaque contre son bureau, non il ne veut pas que je parte... Je le savais. Ses mains s'égarent sur mon corps alors que je sens mes vêtements disparaître, je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer et j'en suis excitée à l'avance, je veux qu'il me possède, qu'il oublie et qu'il sache que s'il ressent du réconfort dans mes bras, je suis là. Il relève mes jambes et se positionne entre elles avant de me sourire et de s'enfoncer en moi d'un coup, me faisant crier de plaisir... Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus personne... Parce que je sais que ce n'est que le début.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? J'espère que vous allez continuer à l'apprécier ^^**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce qu'on a fait de Slade ? On voulait que ça change de le voir comme ça =)**

 **La suite vendredi, si on a des reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! En ce jour de Arrow, je vous pose donc le chapitre 5**

 **merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me laisse retomber sur le côté, essayant de ne pas écraser Félicity qui tente tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle... Je jette un coup d'œil vers la porte de mon bureau, le jour commence à se lever, heureusement, il n'y a personne dans les locaux. Je n'avais jamais fait ça dans cette pièce et je dois dire que c'est très excitant de se dire que s'il y avait quelqu'un, il ou elle aurait pu nous voir et nous entendre... On a été loin d'être discret, je me souviens de ses cris qui résonnent encore dans mes oreilles, des miens qui y répondent sans gêne... Comment est-ce que ça peut être aussi bon ? Je me le demande. Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers la jeune femme étendue sur le sol. Sa poitrine nue se soulève rapidement, signe qu'elle tente de retrouver une respiration normale.

 _\- Tu es en train de me corrompre Oliver Queen..._

Je souris avant de me mettre sur le côté et de la regarder, ses yeux sont fermés, sa respiration devient de plus en plus régulière.

 _\- Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas du genre à... Enfin tu vois..._

Je souris et secoue la tête, lui faisant croire que je ne vois pas ce qu'elle veut dire, mais je le sais très bien et je dois dire que ce n'est pas mon genre non plus de coucher n'importe où, mais avec elle, je sais que je ferais n'importe quoi.

 _\- Mais avec toi... C'est... Waouh... Tellement bon..._

Je me rapproche et caresse sa peau nue, ma main faisant des vas et viens sur son corps. Je la sens frissonner, son corps semble sensible.

 _\- Merci du compliment._

 _\- De rien..._ _Je le pense..._

Elle me sourit avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir, j'attrape ma chemise et la lui tends, la chaire de poule se lisant sur sa peau. Elle la prend et l'enfile pendant que je retire le préservatif que nous venons d'utiliser. Je me lève et attrape un mouchoir en papier, je mets la capote dedans et cherche quoi en faire... Si je le laisse dans la poubelle, le service de nettoyage pourra le trouver, si je le mets dans ma poche, que j'oublie de le jeter et que Laurel s'en rend compte ? Félicity me sourit, s'approche, ne portant que ma chemise. Elle tend la main et je lui donne.

 _\- Je vais m'en débarrasser._

 _\- Merci._

Elle attrape son sac et range le mouchoir dans une pochette. J'attrape mon pantalon et l'enfile sous son regard. Ce qu'on fait est malsain, je le sais, on couche ensemble, elle m'aide à oublier la trahison de Laurel et de Tommy. Moi je ne fais rien pour elle... Enfin si, je la fais jouir encore et encore... J'ai la sensation qu'elle se sert de mon corps... Mais c'est tellement jouissif d'être avec elle, que je peux vivre avec ça. Elle tourne la tête et cherche la jupe qu'elle portait hier, une fois trouvée, elle fait deux grandes enjambées avant de la ramasser et de l'enfiler. Je me dirige vers le tiroir de mon bureau et en sors en T-shirt propre que je garde quand je travaille trop tard.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas récupérer ta chemise ?_

Je souris et m'approche d'elle, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et la rapproche de moi afin de lui donner un baiser qu'elle accepte sans hésiter. Il n'y a aucune hésitation, aucun remords dans nos gestes, nos langues se caressent sans honte avant de nous séparer à bout de souffle.

 _\- Elle te va mieux qu'à moi... Même si j'ai envie de te l'enlever..._

 _\- C'est tentant... Mais si on ne dort pas un peu... On va avoir une tête de zombie..._

 _\- C'est le Week-end ce n'est rien..._

 _\- Je travaille ce soir, j'aimerais que les clients ne voient pas que mes cernes._

Elle me sourit et s'éloigne de moi. Je récupère son téléphone qui a atterrit sur le bureau, je ne sais pas de quelle manière. Je rentre mon nom et mon numéro, si jamais elle veut me contacter et elle fait de même avec le sien.

 _\- Merci... On se voit lundi au bureau ?_

Je lui souris, c'est un peu agaçant de faire comme si je ne la connaissais pas, mais je sais que c'est mieux ainsi. Par contre, j'aurais aimé lui parler d'une idée... Mais elle semble pressée de partir, en même temps, elle a raison, elle semble fatiguée et notre partie de jambes en l'air n'a pas amélioré les choses. Elle a l'air de se rendre compte de mon malaise, car elle se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- J'ai eu une idée... Pour que Laurel se sente piégée. On en parlera plus tard, tu dois dormir._

 _\- Non vas-y, tu en as trop dit, je suis curieuse._

Elle me sourit et attache ses cheveux en une queue de cheval que je meure d'envie de défaire, elle est tellement plus belle au naturel. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, décidée à me faire parler.

 _\- Allez-dis-moi..._

 _\- Je pense engager un détective privé... Qu'il les prenne en photo tous les deux... Et que j'envoie les photos à Laurel... Seulement, je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'elle ne sache pas que ça vienne de moi... Son père est flic... Les empreintes et tout..._

 _\- Par ordinateur !_

Je fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, si je lui envoie par mail, elle saura que ça vient de moi. Félicity s'approche et me sourit.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit hier, je n'ai pas été engagé pour mon joli sourire. Si ce détective me donne une clé avec les photos, je pourrais les envoyer à Laurel sans qu'elle ou quiconque sache que ça vienne de moi._

 _\- Tu es géniale, tu le sais ?_

Elle se rapproche encore et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Oh oui... Tu me l'as assez dit cette nuit..._

Mon corps réagit à ses paroles... Je ne me reconnais pas... Pourquoi ai-je autant envie d'elle ? Quand elle est là, ma vengeance semble loin, mon désir de vengeance disparaît... Je veux seulement la posséder et la faire crier. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et veut se reculer aussitôt, mais je ne la laisse pas faire, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais à nouveau la toucher alors j'en profite une dernière fois, je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche et dirige ce baiser comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

On se sépare de longues minutes plus tard, Félicity s'éloigne et me jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de quitter mon bureau. Cette femme va me rendre fou et parfois je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par brûler de l'intérieur, que ce soit par ma vengeance ou par cette femme qui brûle mon corps à chaque touché.

Il s'est passé trois jours depuis notre nuit torride dans mon bureau et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis, je l'ai croisé ce matin au bureau en arrivant, elle m'a lancé un sourire avant d'aller discuter avec une collègue, j'ai pris le week-end pour réfléchir et j'ai décidé de trouver ce détective privé. Félicity a raison, je dois les briser, les rendre plus bas que terre tous les deux avant de leur faire comprendre que c'est moi qui leur ai tout pris. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, mais je compte faire de mon mieux afin de leur prouver que moi aussi je peux les trahir.

Je n'ai pas encore été chez ma mère, je ne trouve pas le courage de les voir heureux, mon père me manque, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit mort et que ma mère soit vite passée à autre chose. Pourtant, j'aime beaucoup Walter, il est gentil et attentionné... Mais il n'est pas mon père. Ma petite sœur me tanne pour venir... Je vais finir par y aller, pour elle au moins. Je soupire et tente d'oublier ça, ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai d'autres choses à penser.

Je rentre dans le bar où travaille Félicity, elle m'a envoyé un mail avec le nom du meilleur privé de la ville et m'a dit qu'il viendrait dans le bar, elle ne sera pas là... Dommage.

Un homme est assis à une table, je pense que c'est lui... Il porte une veste en cuir comme Félicity me l'a annoncé. Je m'approche de lui d'un pas hésitant, c'est la dernière ligne droite, ensuite, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière, mais tant pis, je veux aller jusqu'au bout.

 _\- John Diggle ?_

 _\- Oui, monsieur Queen, je suppose._

 _\- Exact._

Je m'assois face à lui après avoir échangé une poignée de main. L'homme me sourit et me sort sa licence, je la parcours rapidement des yeux et hoche la tête, il est fiable, c'est déjà ça. Je ne voulais pas prendre le premier trouvé, je voulais le meilleur afin d'être sûr qu'il ne lâche rien dans la presse et qu'il fasse ce que je lui demande.

 _\- Que puis-je pour vous ? La personne qui m'a contacté n'a rien voulu me dire._

Je souris, c'est tout Félicity ça, elle ne dévoile rien de ce qui ne la concerne pas... Même si elle s'implique elle-même dans cette histoire, alors qu'elle n'a aucune raison de le faire. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas les hypocrites, mais elle aurait pu arrêter après notre première fois à l'hôtel, mais non, elle continue et semble apprécier.

 _\- Ma copine me trompe... Je l'ai vu... Mais je veux des preuves..._

 _\- Ok... Par preuves, vous voulez dire des photos, des factures ?_

 _\- Des photos, juste des photos... Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre._

 _\- Ok... Compromettantes ?_

 _\- Dans la mesure du possible._

Il me sourit avant de se redresser et de s'adosser à son siège.

 _\- Je vois, pour des photos, je facture trois quarts du forfait complet... La surveillance est constante et je risque de travailler de nuit..._

 _\- Pas de soucis... Vous savez qui je suis... J'ai de quoi payer... Mais je tiens à la confidentialité._

 _\- Rassurez-vous... Je ne parle de mes affaires à personne, je n'ai pas de partenaire ni rien... Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre..._

 _\- Tenez-moi au courant une fois par semaine._

 _\- Pas de soucis, je vous contacterais par mail avant._

Je souris et hoche la tête, ça me convient bien, je sais qu'on ne se verra pas qu'ici, j'aime ce bar, mais je sais que Tommy y vient parfois, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de devoir m'expliquer. Je quitte le privé après une dernière poignée de main et avoir pris rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Il me dit qu'il n'accepte l'argent qu'une fois le travail effectué. Je pense que ça va le faire. Il va prendre des photos de Laurel avec Tommy. Félicity lui enverra, elle se sentira piégée, traquée, humiliée... J'ai hâte de la voir une fois qu'elle saura la vérité. Hâte qu'elle sache ce que c'est que d'être trompée.

Une heure après avoir quitté le bar, je me dirige vers chez Laurel, il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit et même si ça me dégoûte de me retrouver avec elle, je dois aller la voir comme je le faisais avant d'être au courant de toute l'histoire. J'ai décidé d'y aller à pied, je reprendrais un taxi pour aller au bureau demain. Je n'ai pas envie de conduire, je pense être trop furieux pour rester concentré. Je vais passer la soirée avec elle à faire semblant de jouer les mecs heureux, ce que je ne suis pas... Je ne le suis plus.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Tommy, il semble surpris de me voir... Je ne vois pas en quoi, je suis censé me rendre à l'appartement de MA copine, pas de la sienne, c'est normal que je me trouve dans la rue de Laurel. En y réfléchissant bien, si Tommy se trouve ici c'est qu'il doit revenir de chez elle... Il a dû prendre son pied avec elle, en se foutant de moi, comme ils le faisaient quand Félicity les a vus au bar... Je serre le poing, je suis furieux... Si elle m'avait trompé une fois, je ne lui aurais pas pardonné, j'aurais rompu sans en reparler, mais ils ont l'air de faire ça souvent, se fichant de ce que je peux ressentir. Tommy s'approche de moi en souriant.

 _\- Tu viens voir Laurel ?_

 _\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup la voir ces derniers jours, je vais tenter de me rattraper._

Je ne pensais pas être aussi bon acteur, j'arrive à lui mentir avec une facilité déconcertante. Je souris à ce que je croyais être mon meilleur ami avant de reprendre ma route.

 _\- Profite bien._

 _\- Merci Tommy._

Il passe devant moi, une fois que Tommy s'est éloigné, je tente de ne pas laisser la colère m'envahir, je suis furieux contre lui... Que Laurel me trompe, je ne le supporte pas, mais je me serais fait une raison... Mais qu'elle le fasse avec mon meilleur ami... Avec Tommy, qui est comme un frère pour moi... Tommy et moi avons grandi ensemble, il est venu vivre chez nous après la mort de sa mère, afin de laisser le temps à son père de se remettre, il a vécu deux ans avec nous... Mon père ne faisait aucune différence entre nous, il traitait Tommy comme son fils... C'est ce qui rend cette trahison aussi insupportable, c'est pour ça, que je ne vais avoir aucun scrupule à les briser tous les deux.

J'arrive chez Laurel cinq minutes plus tard, je rentre sans frapper, je ne le fais jamais de toute façon. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Je prends la direction des bruits et me retrouve face à Laurel qui se prépare à manger.

 _\- Ollie !_

Elle lâche ce qu'elle tenait dans la main et se précipite vers moi, les bras ouverts, avant de m'enlacer. Je lui rends cette étreinte, je dois prendre sur moi, allez, ce n'est pas compliqué.

 _\- Je suis contente que tu sois là Oliver... Tu manges avec moi ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, tu nous prépares quoi de bon ?_

 _\- Carbonara, ça te va ?_

 _\- Parfait._

Elle me sourit et retourne à sa cuisine, je la regarde faire en lui parlant du boulot, elle me parle du sien, en me disant qu'elle va être sur une affaire qui va attirer les médias d'ici peu, ça lui prendra du temps, elle va devoir la préparer à fond. Je pense que je peux la croire là-dessus, elle prend son travail très à cœur.

On passe la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, il m'arrive même de sourire, comme si rien ne se passait, enfin pour elle, rien ne se passe, moi je fais juste semblant.

Vers vingt-deux heures, Laurel se lève du canapé en me disant qu'elle veut aller se coucher, je me demande ce que je dois faire... Elle a déjà couché avec Tommy, est-ce qu'elle va vouloir de moi ce soir ? Où alors elle va faire comme moi... Tromper les apparences...

 _\- Tu ne viens pas ?_

Et voilà, je m'en doutais, je soupire en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, je me lève du canapé et la rejoins dans la chambre. Elle est déjà sous la couette et me fait signe de la rejoindre, je lui souris et tente d'effacer de mon esprit ce que j'ai entendu il y a plus d'une semaine. Ce n'est pas simple, mais si je veux qu'elle pense que je ne sais rien, je vais devoir y mettre du mien. Je retire mes vêtements et me glisse sous la couette. Je m'en doutais, elle se colle et se frotte à moi, mon corps réagis par automatisme... Je m'allonge sur elle et la pénètre sans la regarder, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou et bougeant aussi vite que je peux... Je ne veux pas que ça dure, je veux que ça se termine vite... Elle gémit contre mon oreille et enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau... Mon prénom est murmuré avant d'être crié, ça y est, elle a fini... Ça n'a pas duré longtemps... J'accélère encore plus sentant que mon tour va venir... Je me fige en elle en grognant fortement contre son oreille.

C'est fini... Elle semble ravie malgré le temps que ça a duré... Elle se rapproche et se colle contre moi, je tente de ne pas la repousser... C'est dur... Mais elle ne doit pas se douter de quoi que ce soit...

 **Jetez-moi des pierres, tuez-moi à distance, huez-moi... Mais sachez que le lauriver est obligée pour qu'elle croit que tout va bien.**

 **Mais vous nous connaissez avec Dcasimir, on est Olicity a 100%, faites-nous confiance ^^**

 **La suite lundi, si vous êtes sage et ne vous en faite pas, on vous promet plein de bonheur et de papillons XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Voici donc la suite de votre fic !**

 _ **Félicity**_

La semaine s'est écoulée bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai pensé, déjà parce que c'était le rush au travail durant toute la semaine. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi, en général la semaine c'est plutôt calme, mais là ce sont les vacances de fin d'années qui débutent et bien sûr... Tout le monde ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de venir au bar et passer la soirée à se saouler. Je sais, c'est mon boulot... Mais ça craint ! Quand le bar est plein de petits jeunes cons qui boivent sans se soucier de pouvoir rentrer... J'en ai assez. Slade et moi avons dû appeler une bonne vingtaine de taxis depuis le début de la semaine... Fort heureusement, il n'y a pas eu d'accident à cause d'un de nos clients, je me sens rassuré et même si Slade est moins à cheval que moi, je sais que lui aussi l'est. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de travailler les soirs de semaines pendant les vacances ? Je ne vais jamais tenir à ce rythme...

Ce n'est pas tout, avec Oliver nous nous sommes vus tous les soirs où presque, à l'hôtel, après la fermeture du bar. On essaye de trouver des idées pour l'aider à briser Tommy et Laurel, mais faire ça, sans qu'ils sachent que l'idée vienne de lui, ce n'est pas évident. À chaque fois, nos discussions se terminent au lit... Sur le sol... Contre le mur... Sur un meuble... Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on a couché dans cette chambre d'hôtel, on a dû baptiser tous les coins... Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire et à lui non plus si je ne me trompe pas... Le sexe avec Oliver Queen c'est... Brûlant... Et encore, je pèse mes mots, je ne suis pas amoureuse, mais waouh... Avec lui, je me sens désirée comme jamais.

La dernière discussion qu'on est eu s'est terminée par un bon fou rire, ce qui est assez rare pour le souligner, je n'en revenais pas que Tommy se soit plaint à Oliver d'avoir été éconduit de l'hôtel par manque de chambre, alors qu'il y emmenait une conquête. Le pire c'est qu'il lui a dit que c'était la serveuse du bar, donc moi en l'occurrence, il a du culot quand même ! Je n'en reviens pas de la facilité à laquelle il arrive à mentir à son ami en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Oliver ne m'a rien dit de plus, il a ri avec moi, mais je sais que cette situation le touche plus qu'il ne veut me le dire et ça me fait mal pour lui. Il ne mérite pas ça, avant toute cette histoire, je ne le connaissais pas, mais depuis j'ai appris à le connaître et il est différent de ce qu'on veut nous faire croire. Les journaux écrivent uniquement ce qu'on attend d'eux, sans se soucier de l'image des gens.

Oliver est une personne au grand cœur, la mort de son père l'a chamboulé et brisé, il a pu compter sur Laurel à ce moment-là, qui l'a épaulé et consolé. Il a du mal à se remettre de cette tragédie et quand sa mère s'est marié avec Walter Steal, il l'a encore plus mal pris, il avait la sensation que sa mère trahissait son père... Depuis ses relations avec sa famille sont tendues et il n'aime pas aller les voir... Il ne veut pas les accabler de reproches alors qu'ils ne le méritent pas.

Il s'investit aussi dans la recherche contre le cancer, il fait un don chaque années. Il en fait aussi à des œuvres caritatives. Bien entendu, ce genre de choses n'ont jamais été citées dans un de ces torchons, non tout ce qu'on voit de lui ce n'est que sa fortune et le fait qu'avant de se caser avec Laurel il était un homme à femme. Mais depuis cinq ans, il est différent, posé, il voulait avancer dans la vie, avec elle... Et elle ne lui a pas donné cette chance. Je sais qu'il me dit la vérité, il est sincère, mais à cause de cette qualité... Son ami et sa soit disant copine le prennent pour un con.

Je sors de chez QC sous une pluie battante, décidément cette tempête ne va pas cesser, d'un côté ça me console, il y aura moins de monde au bar ce soir et ce sera très bien parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de repos après cette semaine au travail, mais d'un autre côté quand le bar est vide Slade et moi, nous nous ennuyons.

Le temps d'arriver à ma voiture, je suis trempée comme une souche, je m'installe au volant puis m'éponge avec une serviette que je laisse toujours à l'arrière en cas de besoin. Mes cheveux frisent et sont complètement indisciplinés, je me mords la lèvre, je déteste lorsqu'ils sont ainsi, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas du tout le temps de me rendre chez moi pour les lisser. Et merde...

Avec la pluie et la circulation j'arrive au bar avec près de trente minutes de retard, j'entre en trombe dans l'établissement et je trouve Slade affalé sur le comptoir un sourire sur le visage me montrant sa montre.

 _\- Oui ! Je sais, je suis désolée..._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, je fais ça pour t'embêter... Et puis personne ne le saura._

Je souris, il est sympa, enfin je dois dire que nous le sommes tous les deux, nous couvrons mutuellement nos retards, depuis que je travaille ici c'est la seconde fois que ça m'arrive. Pour Slade c'est un peu plus, mais avec sa femme qui travaille ce n'est pas toujours simple à gérer.

 _\- Si la tempête ne se calme pas, nous fermerons très tôt tu ne crois pas ?_

 _\- Je l'espère. Je suis éreintée._

 _\- Dure journée ?_

 _\- Pire que ça, la semaine a été très longue..._

 _\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu travailles la semaine ?_

 _\- Nope_

 _\- Ok, j'aurai essayé au moins. Mais pour faire ce boulot ici avec moi, j'imagine que tu n'es pas très payée, sinon tu ne prendrais pas de second emploi._

Je soupire, s'il savait ce que je gagnais, le pauvre il me dirait que je n'ai pas besoin de travailler dans ce bar et ça devrait être le cas, mais mes parents m'ont fichu dans un sacré pétrin en me laissant toutes ces dettes. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que nous étions aussi pauvres et que tout ce qu'ils m'offraient, ils le faisaient à crédit. Sans compter mes études, ils les ont payées sans jamais rien me demander, ni me dire qu'ils étaient dans la galère financièrement. Je ne m'en suis jamais doutée.

C'est lorsque j'ai vu l'huissier débarquer l'an dernier que j'ai réalisé l'ampleur des dégâts. Je sais qu'ils avaient une certaine fierté, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point. Tout ce que ma mère m'a dit avant de partir, c'est qu'elle était désolée mais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire face aux problèmes.

Is sont partis me laissant seule face à leur situation que j'avais causé tout de même avec mes envies, mes études et surtout parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sois différente des autres. Je ferme les yeux et me masse les tempes deux secondes, le temps de reprendre mes esprits puis lance un petit sourire à Slade.

 _\- Bon on va quand même bosser un peu, qu'en penses-tu ?_

Il lève un verre vers moi et passe un essuie main à l'intérieur tandis que moi je lave. Nous nettoyons les verres que nous utilisons que très rarement, puis faisons aussi le tri dans ce qui mériterait d'être jeté, nous listons ensuite ce qu'il nous manque pour que le patron puisse commander.

Nous passons un temps fou à choisir les verres Slade et moi comme ci ceux-ci étaient pour nos maisons respectives. Mais boire dans un joli verre donne envie de boire encore et encore, c'est sûrement l'argument que je donnerai au patron lorsque je lui tendrai le détail de notre commande qui est pour ainsi dire très élevée, plus que le budget initial.

La petite clochette située en haut de la porte retentit et une bourrasque de vent fait voler les papiers qui sont posés devant nous, je relève la tête pour voir qui est le client qui a osé braver la tempête pour boire un verre ici. C'est un groupe d'étudiants riant comme des fous tout en s'engouffrant dans le bar.

 _\- C'est bien ouvert n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui, oui installez-vous... J'arrive._

Je jette un regard à Slade, je crois que notre petite soirée tranquille ne sera pas pour ce soir, enfin il n'est que vingt heures et peut-être que ces six étudiants seront nos seuls clients de la soirée.

Les heures s'écoulent doucement, Slade, qui devait fermement s'ennuyer avec moi est parti s'installer avec le groupe et rit de bon cœur avec eux. Il aime se mélanger aux clients pour échanger avec eux, il s'intéresse toujours à ce qu'ils font.

Je leur apporte leur cinquième tournée, ils sont tous très joyeux, Slade arrive à leur faire faire n'importe quoi et moi derrière mon comptoir je ris de leurs idioties.

La porte s'ouvre pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je relève la tête vers l'horloge murale pour connaître l'heure, minuit et demi.

 _\- Le temps est épouvantable._

Tommy. Mon cœur rate un battement... Je n'ai pas envie de le voir et encore moins de le servir surtout après ce qu'il est allé raconter à Oliver. Il s'assoit derrière le bar et me donne sa clef de voiture. Je l'attrape puis la range dans le tiroir approprié.

 _\- Vous vous occupez du bar toute seule ce soir ?_

 _\- Non Slade est occupé pour le moment._

Hors de question que je lui dise que mon collègue traîne avec les jeunes, il serait capable d'en alerter le patron ou je ne sais quoi. Même si mon collègue ne fait rien de compromettant, il ne boit pas avec eux, je ne suis pas certaine que le patron accepte de le payer alors qu'il ne fait rien.

 _\- Oh ça veut dire que nous sommes que tous les deux, enfin excepté le groupe là-bas... Il n'y a que nous ?_

 _\- Oui... Une bière ?_

 _\- Blonde de préférence.._.

Je lui sers sa bière et tente de me trouver de l'occupation, mais ce n'est pas chose facile étant donné que Slade et moi avons tout fait en attendant le client. Je fais un truc complètement inutile je sais, mais tant pis il faut bien que je m'occupe les mains et l'esprit aussi. Je classe les bouteilles par ordre alphabétique et vu le nombre de bouteilles ça va m'occuper un moment.

Entre le trie des bouteilles, je sers les jeunes, Slade est toujours en train de discuter avec eux. Ils sont agréables, un peu éméchés, mais rien de bien méchant. J'ai servi Tommy par trois fois, il en est donc à sa quatrième bière en moins d'une heure, son regard est vide, il me sourit et me déshabille du regard.

 _\- Vos cheveux sont magnifiques ce soir, vous devriez les laisser à l'état naturel plus souvent... Vous ressemblez à une femme sauvage... Êtes-vous sauvage ?_

Je soupire d'agacement, il commence à me taper sur le système celui-là !

 _\- Mr Merlyn..._

 _\- Tommy !_

 _\- Tommy ou Mr Merlyn qu'importe ! Votre remarque est déplacée !_

 _\- Vous trouvez ? Moi pas ! Je vous trouve tellement belle et intrigante... Par exemple pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me donner votre prénom ?_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il est tenace !

 _\- Et pourquoi je devrai vous le donner ? Donnez-moi une raison valable et je vous le donne._

 _\- Parce que je vous fais des compliments !_

 _\- Pas valable..._

 _\- Parce que je suis riche et qu'en général personne ne résiste à l'argent..._

Non c'est vrai et je dois dire que je ne serais pas contre de l'argent, mais venant de lui ? Jamais de la vie ! Et puis j'ai ma fierté quand même !

 _\- Personne, sauf moi... Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Monsieur Tommy Merlyn..._

 _\- Quel genre de fille ?_

 _\- Le genre que vous comptez acheter avec votre argent. Je m'en fiche de votre pognon..._

 _\- Très bien alors vous êtes quel genre de fille ?_

Il se lève et me rejoint derrière le bar, je recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre les bouteilles. J'avoue que je ne suis pas tranquille, il est bien éméché.

Il s'avance vers moi, saisi ma nuque et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je tente de le repousser, mais il est très fort, son haleine a un goût de bière, je trouve ça désagréable... Il me plaque sur l'étagère faisant tomber deux bouteilles, mais ça ne l'arrête pas pour autant, il plaque une main sur ma fesse, mais n'a pas le temps d'en faire plus qu'il est projeté par l'arrière.

 _\- Tu vas la lâcher oui !_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir vu, mais c'est elle..._

 _\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu, elle t'a repoussé et tu n'as pas écouté... Paye ce que tu dois, ainsi que les deux bouteilles et sors de ce bar._

Tommy pose cinq cents dollars sur le comptoir et me défie du regard.

 _\- Toi et moi on en a pas fini, je sais que tu n'attends que ça !_

Slade fourre sa clé dans sa main puis le prend par le bras, ouvre la porte et le pousse à l'extérieur avant de venir vers moi..

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas..._

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû rester avec toi..._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas ta faute si ce con pense qu'il peut faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui parce qu'il a de l'argent... Tu peux retourner avec le groupe d'étudiants... Je vais ramasser ce bazar._

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, je n'en reviens pas du comportement de Tommy. Je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ça... Je ramasse le verre qui traîne en faisant attention de ne pas me couper puis éponge le sol. Le groupe d'étudiants quitte le bar peu de temps après l'incident. Slade m'aide à nettoyer le sol sans un mot. Nous fermons le bar à deux heures trente, c'est presque l'heure de fermeture habituelle.

Je suis sous la douche et je ne cesse de penser à Tommy. Il est vraiment fou et surtout il a pris un sacré risque. Je pourrai raconter cette histoire à n'importe qui... Mais surtout à un journaliste avare de ces histoires... J'imagine déjà les gros titres. _**« Tommy Merlyn tente de violer une barmaid »**_.

Oui ça pourrait être pas mal ça, excepté que je ne dirai rien parce qu'avec tout l'argent qu'il a, il arriverait encore à retourner la situation à son avantage. Mine de rien, en y repensant, Tommy est un enfoiré... Qu'il couche avec la copine d'Oliver est déjà grave, mais qu'il devienne comme ça, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne disent pas la vérité à Oliver ?

Si Laurel couchait avec un pauvre type fauché, je comprendrais, l'argent d'Oliver la forcerait à rester avec lui, mais Tommy est aussi riche qu'Oliver, elle pourrait avoir tout ce qu'elle veut... Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Je ne sais pas et j'aimerais savoir... Un jour j'espère avoir une réponse... j'espère qu'Oliver aura une réponse... Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre quand les sentiments ne sont plus là, je peux le comprendre, je ne le tolère pas, mais je le comprends. Par contre, jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un, le faire souffrir volontairement, lui mentir, le faire passer pour le pire des cons... Je ne comprends pas. Tommy Merlyn et Oliver Queen sont amis, ils ont passé leur enfance ensemble, je me souviens d'un article dans le journal qui parlait d'eux... Après la mort de la mère de Tommy, Robert Queen lui a ouvert les bras et l'a élevé pendant deux ans... Ils ont été élevés comme des frères...

Je pourrais peut-être chercher des réponses ? Non, ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça, c'est à Oliver, s'il veut que je fasse des recherches, il me le demandera et je serais heureuse de le faire, pour lui... Mais je pense qu'il y a plus qu'une affaire de coucheries, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça, je ne veux pas y croire. En tout cas je suis du côté d'Oliver, peu importe ce que cette histoire va finir par m'apprendre, je serais toujours du côté d'Oliver... Il a déjà trop perdu, même si nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre, je ne veux pas qu'il perde ce semblant d'amitié qui nous lie. Il pourra toujours compter sur moi, je ferais tout pour qu'il le comprenne.

Je vérifie mes messages avant de me coucher. Il y en a un d'Oliver me souhaitant bon courage pour ma soirée au bar. Je souris en le lisant. C'est fou il a toujours un petit mot gentil à mon égard, je ne réponds pas, il doit dormir à cette heure là, lui non plus n'a pas eu une semaine reposante. Je mets mon portable à charger avant de me glisser sous la couette. Je tente de m'endormir après cette rude soirée, en espérant rapidement oublier à quel point Tommy Merlyn est un sale con.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **La suite mercredi, si on a des reviews ^^**

 **A vos claviers surtout !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, même s'il y en a moins que je pensais, cette fic a moins de succès que je pensais ^^**

 **mais bon, tant pis, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me réveille en entendant le vibreur de mon portable sur la table de nuit... Merde qui est-ce que ça peut être ? Je regarde le réveil, il est à peine cinq heures du matin, je soupire avant de prendre mon portable qui vient de s'arrêter. Je regarde qui a pu me contacter et je vois que c'est Félicity... Est-ce qu'elle a un soucis ? Elle n'a pas laissé de message... Je tente de la rappeler une fois, puis une seconde... Elle ne répond pas... Merde... Je lui envoie un message lui demandant si elle va bien, j'espère qu'elle va me répondre...

Un message ne tarde pas à arriver, je le lis et soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'elle va bien. Je l'appelle aussitôt et cette fois, elle décroche.

 _\- Hey... Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Tu m'as inquiété..._

 _ **\- Désolée... Ce n'est rien...**_

Je fronce les sourcils, j'entends à sa voix que ce n'est pas le cas.

 _\- Tu peux me parler si tu en as besoin... Dis-moi..._

 _ **\- Non, c'est ridicule... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé... Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé...**_

 _\- Félicity... Dis-moi ce qu'il y a... Je sais que ça ne va pas, je l'entends à ta voix..._

Elle reste quelques secondes sans me répondre avant d'avouer ce qui la tracasse.

 _ **\- Un cauchemar... Il s'est passé quelque chose et j'ai cauchemardé... Ce n'est rien...**_

Non ce n'est pas rien... Si ça l'était, elle n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de m'appeler.

 _\- Tu es chez toi ?_

 _ **\- Hein ? Bien sûr, où veux-tu que je sois à cette heure ?**_

Elle se met à rire, je souris, j'aime l'entendre rire.

 _\- J'arrive._

 _ **\- Non Oliver, je vais bien, je t'assure...**_

 _\- Hey... Ne discute pas, je suis là dans quinze minutes._

Je raccroche sans qu'elle puisse me dire de rester chez moi. Je suis allé chez elle une fois cette semaine, il pleuvait à verse et après notre nuit à l'hôtel je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne froid, je l'ai ramené chez elle, sa voiture était toujours au bar... Elle était nerveuse de me faire rentrer chez elle... Sans doute à cause de notre différence de niveau social, mais je n'ai pas à juger et même si son appartement est petit, il est assez chaleureux... Elle m'a donné une serviette pour me sécher avant de repartir et j'ai fini la nuit dans son lit... Comment j'en suis arrivé à ce point-là ? Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que quand elle est là, j'ai envie de la prendre comme un fou et de la posséder.

Un quart d'heure plus tard je suis devant sa porte d'entrée, je frappe et elle vient m'ouvrir. Elle a les traits tirés, elle semble épuisée, est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Non, cette semaine au boulot a été difficile, vivement que les derniers dossiers de l'année soient bouclés pour qu'on puisse souffler un peu. Elle a en plus dû travailler au bar... Ce n'est pas que de ma faute.

 _\- Entre._

 _\- Merci..._

Je passe devant elle, Félicity baisse le regard et semble me fuir, je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Je me rapproche et pose une main sur sa joue.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- C'est idiot... Le pire c'est qu'une fois rentrée j'étais prête à oublier... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un client dépasse les limites..._

Quelles limites ? Quelqu'un l'a touché ? Je la regarde de haut en bas, elle ne semble pas blessée, c'est déjà ça.

 _\- Raconte-moi..._

 _\- Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de clients ce soir, à cause de la tempête. Mais il y en a eu un... Qui a commencé à me faire du charme, il a été très collant et a commencé à me toucher et à m'embrasser... Slade est intervenu et l'a fait déguerpir... Je vais bien... Mais j'ai rêvé que ça recommençait et que Slade n'était pas là... Je sais, c'est idiot... Tu dois me trouver..._

Je ne la laisse pas continuer et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la sens sourire contre les miennes, je passe un bras dans son dos et la rapproche de moi, ma langue glisse dans sa bouche et je la sens qui répond à mon baiser, nos langues dansant l'une contre l'autre. Félicity passe une main derrière mon cou et gémit contre moi avant de se reculer.

 _\- Je préfère tes lèvres aux siennes..._

J'éclate de rire, elle aussi... Savoir qu'un autre homme a pu la toucher, ça me révulse... Je n'aime pas ça... Je sais que je couche avec Laurel pour tromper les apparences, mais je ne sais pas... Ça me gêne.

 _\- Il y a autre chose Oliver..._

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Ce connard... C'était Tommy..._

Quoi ? Je recule d'un pas quand elle me dit ça, je la crois, je sais qu'elle ne me mentirait pas là-dessus, mais merde je ne pensais pas que Tommy pourrait faire ça !

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire..._

 _\- Non... Enfin si, tu as bien fait... Je ne le pensais pas capable de faire ça..._

 _\- Il était ivre... Je pense qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait... Et ça se trouve il devait voir Laurel et elle était avec toi enfin..._

 _\- Non... J'ai fini tard ce soir et Laurel était aussi au travail. Et même Félicity, il n'a aucune excuse..._

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et semble hésiter à me parler. Je souris et me rapproche d'elle avant de la soulever dans mes bras et de la conduire à sa chambre, je la dépose sur le lit avant de m'allonger contre elle, ses yeux sont cernés, elle a besoin de se reposer, mais elle ne semble pas de cet avis, elle roule et se met au-dessus de moi. 

\- _Tu sais... Il m'a touché aussi... Et je préfère tes mains sur mon corps..._

 _Je la regarde avec sérieux afin d'être sûr de ses paroles avant de poser mes mains sur ses bras, les caressant avec douceur._

 _-_ _ _Où est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?__

 _Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, elle attrape mes mains dans les siennes pour les guider sur son visage, mes doigts caressèrent la peau douce de ses joues et de sa mâchoire, mon pouce trace le contour de ses lèvres pulpeuses, je le connais par cœur depuis le temps, je suis soulagé en voyant son visage se détendre sous mon touché._

 _Ma main descend le long de sa gorge jusqu'à la vallée entre ses seins, mon index taquine la rondeur d'un sein sur le côté, elle frissonne et agrippe ma main pour la poser sur la chair molle au-dessus du tissu fin de son haut. Je ne perds pas de temps pour malaxer le monticule, je frotte son mamelon qui s'érige rapidement sous mon attention, mais ça ne me suffit pas je veux sentir la douceur de sa peau sans entrave._

 _Je la repousse avec douceur sur mes genoux et me soulève, je passe mes doigts sous son haut et lui enlève, je fais de même avec mon propre t-shirt, nos poitrines nues se cognent en un bruit sourd alors qu'elle se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser avec une sauvagerie que je lui connais si bien désormais. Je retombe sur le matelas, mais passe mes bras autour de sa taille, Félicity se frotte contre moi, réveillant toutes les parties de mon corps qui ne l'étaient pas encore._

 _Nos langues se battent pour la domination du baiser et je finis par gagner, certes j'ai un peu triché, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir. Mes mains glissent jusqu'à ses fesses que je m'empresse d'empoigner, sa chute de rein est divine, sans aucun doute le plus beau fessier que j'ai vu. La vision d'elle dans cette position particulière me fait flancher. Je la veux. Juste comme ça._

 _D'un coup de hanche je la retourne sur le matelas et m'empresse de dévorer sa gorge en descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, je prends un mamelon en bouche et fait tournoyer ma langue autour, je dépose quelques baisers mouillés sur la rondeur et continue mon petit chemin le long de son ventre mou, l'odeur de son shampoing rempli agréablement mes narines._

 _Je passe plus de temps que nécessaire à mordiller l'os de sa hanche lui soutirant des petits gémissements, j'aime la voir défaite par ma faute, elle est magnifique de cette façon et le simple fait que ça soit moi qui la rende comme ça me rends fier et fait gonfler quelque chose dans ma poitrine, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper, pas maintenant._

 _Mes lèvres parcourent l'intérieur de ses cuisses lisses et douces, Félicity frissonne et sa jambe s'enroule sur mon épaule pour me pousser à l'endroit où elle me désire._

 _-_ _ _Oliver…__

 _-_ _ _Patience j'y arrive.__

 _Pour la taquiner je prends mon temps, ne cessant pas d'embrasser ses cuisses et souffler sur son intimité que je sais prête pour moi. Mon doigt caresse sa fente la faisant sursauter elle semble être sensible ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire au contraire, mon pouce trouve son nerf et je le frotte avec douceur, la faisant languir au maximum._

 _Sa main attrapa mes cheveux et tire sans ménagement, visiblement je la frustre et elle perd patience, avec un sourire je me penche et pose enfin ma bouche sur elle, son corps se cambre et sa main lâche mes cheveux pour serrer le drap sous elle, je suis obligé de plaquer ses hanches sur le matelas pour l'empêcher de trop bouger._

 _M'attaquant à ma délicieuse tâche avec empressement je savoure ses cris qui emplissent mes oreilles, désirant en entendre plus j'entoure son nerf de mes lèvres et le suce avec vivacité, deux doigts entrent en elle allant et venant au même rythme rapide. Sa jambe toujours enroulée autour de mon épaule se resserre et son pied s'enfonce dans mes omoplates. Félicity se tend contre moi et je sais que c'est le moment, elle va venir. Voulant accentuer son plaisir j'augmente la cadence mettant toute mon énergie dedans, je veux qu'elle oublie tout si ce n'est moi et le plaisir que je lui donne._

 _Elle explose contre ma langue en un cri perçant, s'il y a des voisins, ils n'ont aucun doute de ce que nous faisons ici... Son corps est parcouru de petits soubresauts avant de se détendre complètement, ses yeux se ferment et je la regarde, elle semble heureuse et libérée du poids qu'elle portait plus tôt._

 _Je me recule et me couche sur le côté, elle est fatiguée et a besoin de repos, j'aurais aimé me soulager aussi, mais pour le moment c'est juste elle qui compte._

 _Je rouvre mes yeux en sentant le lit bouger et je la vois se pencher au-dessus de moi, ses mains se dirigent vers mon pantalon. Je les attrape rapidement en les massant dans les miennes, elle me jette un coup d'œil confus et s'appuie contre moi._

 _-_ _ _Que fais-tu ?__

 _ _\- Tu es fatiguée, endors-toi Félicity__ _._

 _Son sourire est doux et tendez avant qu'elle ne me chuchote que la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite c'est dormir lorsque je suis dans son lit, elle me dit de la laisser prendre soin de moi et détache ma braguette d'une main experte, mon excitation qui s'était légèrement fanée revint avec vengeance et je ne peux que gémir en la sentant me prendre dans la paume de sa main._

 _Mais alors que le plaisir coule dans mes veines une vision d'elle me vint clair comme si je l'avais devant moi, ma main stoppe son poignet, je me lève pour attraper ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et féroce. Le goût de sa langue est exquis, je ne pense pas que je puisse me lasser un jour. Nous nous séparons par manque d'air laissant nos fronts se reposer l'un contre l'autre, elle est magnifique et mon désir ne cesse d'enfler._

 _-_ _ _Si tu as envie de me faire plaisir… Couche-toi sur le ventre et laisse-moi faire.__ _._

 _Elle hausse un sourcil mais s'exécute sagement se retournant pour se coucher à plat ventre me laissant admirer la vue spectaculaire de son dos, je me place entre ses cuisses que j'écarte en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal. Ses cheveux cachent sa peau et je les brosse sur le côté après m'être penché, je pose un baiser sur sa nuque en descendant lentement, mes mains massent ses muscles déjà détendus et se posent enfin l'endroit où mes fantasmes me conduisent._

 _Mes doigts pétrissent et massent la chair ferme, mais douces de ses fesses, avec cette image juste en face de moi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis un homme chanceux d'avoir une telle femme dans mon lit... Même si là pour le coup c'est le sien de lit. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je la désire chaque jour, chaque seconde... Je la veux et suis ravi de savoir qu'elle me veut aussi._

 _Une de mes mains se glisse sous son ventre pour soulever un peu son bassin, la vue est encore plus belle d'ici et mon érection devient douloureuse. Ma seconde main caresse l'arrière de sa cuisse avant de prendre mon sexe en main pour le guider vers son intimité humide de désir, la chaleur rayonne d'elle et je ne perds pas de temps à m'enfoncer en elle, mes yeux se ferment et je me fige une fois à l'intérieur d'elle pour ne pas venir tout de suite._

 _Lorsque je sens que mon contrôle est de retour j'amorce un premier coup de rein lent, mais profond, je garde ce rythme langoureux qui nous apporte un plaisir intense, les gémissements de Félicity bercent mes oreilles et m'encourage à continuer sur ce chemin, ma main qui soutient son ventre descend jusqu'à ce que mon index trouve son nerf sensible afin de le caresser à la même cadence que mes vas et vient._

 _Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour jouir, le fait d'entendre mon prénom hurlé malgré l'oreiller qui couvre sa bouche me procure un plaisir intense... Son orgasme accroît mon propre plaisir et mes coups de rein perdent leurs rythmes, ma délivrance arrive d'un coup blanchissant ma vision, je m'écroule sur elle, ma respiration entre coupée. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et enfonce mon visage contre son cou respirant son odeur désormais familière, le sommeil m'emporte rapidement et tout devient noir._

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, Félicity est redressée, au-dessus de moi, elle caresse mon torse de ses doigts en souriant, je lui rends son sourire et attrape sa main.

 _\- Tu me chatouilles..._

 _\- Désolée..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien... Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui, très bien..._

On se sourit avant de nous embrasser, j'aime ce genre de réveil, je n'ai pas eu ce genre de câlin matinal depuis des mois et je trouve ça étrange de le vivre avec une autre femme que ma petite amie.

 _\- Oh... Tu as reçu un message de Laurel..._

Je me redresse afin de m'adosser contre la tête de lit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_

 _\- Te demander si vous vouliez dîner ensemble ce soir... Je me suis permis de dire que tu acceptais, mais que tu pourrais avoir un empêchement d'ici ce soir._

Je hausse les sourcils, c'est pile ce que j'aurais dit, elle est parfaite.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien... Et j'ai eu une idée pour me venger de Tommy... Et oui, je veux me venger d'hier soir... Si tu es d'accord._

Je souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- Il n'arrête pas de te dire qu'il a une copine, pas vrai ?_

Je hoche de nouveau la tête me rappelant le nombre de fois qu'il m'a baratiné avec cette soit disant fille qu'il voyant alors que je sais qu'il parlait de Laurel.

 _\- Et si tu lui proposais un dîner à quatre ? Toi et Laurel, lui et sa copine. Tu trouves une excuse comme quoi tu as oublié ta carte... Et je m'occupe de bloquer la sienne il aura la honte de sa vie !_

Je vois son regard pétiller, elle jubile à cette idée et je dois dire que j'adorerais que ça arrive, l'une des filles devra payer le dîner et je dois dire que j'imagine bien leur tête à ce moment. Je me mets à sourire, son idée est géniale.

 _\- C'est super, je vais proposer ça pour ce soir._

Elle sourit avant d'essayer de se relever, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec elle, si je dois me coltiner Laurel et Tommy ce soir... Je veux profiter d'elle encore un peu. Elle éclate de rire et roule sur le matelas avant de coller ses lèvres aux miennes et de me laisser la prendre sauvagement, me fichant des voisins qui peuvent nous entendre.

Je suis assis à la table du plus grand restaurant de la ville, Laurel est à côté de moi, dans une sublime robe qui ne lui va pas. Tommy est en face de moi et je résiste à l'envie de lui en coller une pour ce qu'il a fait à Félicity la veille... Ça n'a pas été loin, Slade est intervenu à temps, mais quand même, il n'a pas le droit de toucher une femme qui ne le veut pas... Et encore moins Félicity... Savoir qu'il a posé les mains sur elle me dégoûte.

Une jeune femme se trouve à côté de Tommy, elle s'appelle Héléna, elle est plutôt mignonne je dois l'avouer, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la fille dont il parle souvent. Je ne suis plus aussi stupide que je l'étais.

Je commande des fruits de mer pour le repas, Laurel commande une salade... Une salade... Qui va au restaurant pour manger une salade ? Surtout ce genre de restaurant ? Je soupire discrètement avant d'écouter ce que Tommy et son amie commande, Héléna prend un risotto aux cèpes. Tommy du homard, parfait, de quoi bien saler l'addition. Je commande également une bonne bouteille de vin qui vaut deux cents dollar à elle seule. Je jubile encore une fois... J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction... Par précaution je n'ai pas pris ma carte, je l'ai laissée à mon appartement.

Le repas se passe relativement bien, on discute beaucoup même si je vois souvent Laurel et Tommy échanger des regards.

 _\- Quand vous êtes vous rencontrés avec Tommy ?_

Je vois mon ami qui se fige, oui mon gars, je veux tout savoir de ton mensonge.

 _\- Il n'y a pas longtemps... J'étais stagiaire à l'entreprise de son père._

 _\- Oh je vois, ça s'est bien passé ?_

 _\- Oui très bien... Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie... Je ne sais pas encore, je réfléchis._

 _\- Vous avez bien raison._

Tommy semble nerveux, quant-à moi, je reste calme et attends patiemment la première partie de ma vengeance. La carte des desserts approche, je prends un assortiment du chef, Héléna aussi, Laurel et Tommy prennent une tarte aux pèches...

Le moment de l'addition arrive, je fais semblant de chercher ma carte avant de paniquer.

 _\- Non... Non pas ça ! Et merde !_

 _\- Un soucis Ollie ?_

 _\- Je suis parti trop vite... J'ai laissé mon portefeuille dans mon autre veste... Merde..._

 _\- Laisse Oliver, je vais payer._

Je soupire de soulagement et remercie mon ami qui sort sa carte. En fouillant dans mes poches j'ai bipé Félicity qui sait que le moment est venu. À toi de jouer ma belle... Tu dois attendre patiemment de rendre ce paiement impossible... Tu vas t'en sortir, je te fais confiance, tu es la meilleure. Le serveur revient, un air désolé sur le regard.

 _\- Excusez-moi monsieur Merlyn... Votre carte ne passe pas, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois._

Tommy fronce les sourcils et donne deux autres cartes qu'il possède avant que le serveur revienne bredouille. Je souris intérieurement, Félicity est la meilleure. Elle a géré comme une reine.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas, je m'en suis servi ce matin !_

 _\- Désolé monsieur Merlyn, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois._

 _\- Tommy... Excuse-moi, si je n'avais pas oublié ma carte..._

Il me jette un regard noir, c'est bien la première fois qu'il me regarde comme ça, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Héléna secoue la tête et sort sa carte.

 _\- Je dîne avec Tommy Merlyn et ses cartes ne passent pas... C'est un comble ça..._

 _\- Héléna..._

 _\- Laisse tomber Tommy..._

Le serveur revient avec la carte d'Héléna. Je pense qu'elle ne reverra pas Tommy de sitôt. Je m'excuse et prétends aller me rafraîchir. Une fois dans la cabine, je ferme la porte et contacte Félicity.

 _ **\- Alors ?**_

 _\- Il fait une tête de six pieds de long._

Je l'entends rire, c'est parfait.

 _ **\- Super ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !**_

 _\- Entièrement d'accord... Est-ce que tu veux que je te rejoigne ? Pour fêter ça ?_

 _ **\- C'est tentant... Mais si tu abandonnes Laurel après une soirée comme ça, elle va se demander si ça ne va pas ? Tu vas devoir jouer les petits amis heureux.**_

Je soupire, je sais qu'elle a raison, mais ça devient de plus en plus dur de faire semblant. Je raccroche après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée et je retourne voir Laurel et Tommy. Héléna est déjà partie. Tommy s'en va à son tour, de mauvais poils alors que Laurel s'accroche à moi, je trouve qu'elle exagère parfois... Avant, j'étais content de voir qu'elle voulait être proche de moi, mais depuis que je sais qu'elle me trompe, je sais que ce n'est que pour me tromper davantage.

Une fois chez Laurel, je file me coucher alors qu'elle veut prendre une douche, j'essaye de m'endormir avant qu'elle ne revienne, mais je ne peux pas... Elle revient dans le lit et se met sur moi, je sais ce qu'elle va faire, mais ce soir je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant... Elle a l'air de s'en rendre compte et s'allonge près de moi.

 _\- Tu es si fatigué que ça ? Je fais tout le travail si tu veux..._

Sa main glisse contre mon corps, mais je ne veux pas...

 _\- S'il te plaît Laurel... Je ne veux pas..._

 _\- Ok... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates._

Je me tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux... Je sais ce que je rate et ça m'est égal, je n'ai plus envie d'elle et si je peux éviter ses étreintes fades... Je le ferais.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ?**

 **On a bien lutté avec Dcasimir pour l'écrire cette fic donc si vous pouviez laisser des commentaires, ce serait cool ^^**

 **À bientôt si vous êtes sages !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, comme promis, je vous poste ce chapitre 08 tant attendu, mais avant j'aimerais remercier Nina ( dsl je ne peux pas te répondre en direct )**

 **Nina : Si tu savais à quel point ta review fait plaisir, c'est un remonte moral puissance mille. Merci infiniment de tout ce que tu dis, ça motive à écrire et à publier !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore Nina et tout les autres !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Quinze jours viennent de s'écouler depuis l'incident au bar et j'ai vite oublié cette mésaventure, je n'ai fait qu'un cauchemar et c'est la nuit où Oliver est venu me retrouver chez moi. Depuis plus rien, je dors comme un bébé. Je dois avouer qu'au départ j'appréhendais de voir Tommy débarquer au bar, mais il ne s'est pas montré et je pense qu'il a bien fait, Slade n'est pas prêt de passer l'éponge sur son comportement. Il n'a jamais aimé les clients qui profitaient de leur état d'ivresse pour se croire tout permis.

Nous avons parlé de l'incident le week-end dernier et Slade m'a dit que s'il remettait un pied dans le bar durant la soirée, il irait le voir, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de venir si c'était pour faire des conneries. J'avoue que je n'ai pas été tranquille de tout le week-end, je ne voulais pas que Slade se mêle de ça, je ne veux pas qu'il perde son emploi pour cette histoire. Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un client dépasse les bornes, bon d'accord habituellement ils ne vont pas aussi loin, mais il a besoin de son travail, la salle de sport que gère sa femme marche bien, mais avoir deux salaires avec un bébé à la maison, je pense que ça vaut mieux.

Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, j'avais le cœur qui palpitait, mais j'étais de suite soulagée à la seconde où je m'apercevais que ce n'était pas Tommy. J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas ce soir non plus, parce que je suis seule. C'est assez rare, mais Slade est malade et le patron n'a trouvé personne pour le remplacer, je vais donc me retrouver seule pour faire le service. La poisse !

Les premiers clients arrivent en faisant un boucan d'enfer, l'un deux s'approche et me demande s'il est possible d'allumer la télévision afin de voir le match de football américain.

Merde le match j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je regarde autour de moi. Merde ! Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? D'ici une heure ce sera le rush, je sais d'avance que je ne vais pas suivre, ça va être un calvaire.

Je me masse les tempes et inspire un bon coup pour me donner du courage, la soirée va être longue, très longue, mais je vais devoir gérer... De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Le match commence et le bar est bondé, plus une chaise n'est disponible et ne parlons même pas des personnes installées au bar. Je fais ce que je peux pour suivre la cadence, mais j'avoue que je galère, j'ai huit commandes en attente et d'autres tombent encore. Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Je tente de faire bonne figure et de garder le sourire à chaque remarque désobligeante de la part des gars un peu éméchés, mais ce n'est pas simple. Les gens se rendent compte que je suis seule et compatissent en me disant de prendre mon temps, ils sont sympa, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider...

Je serre quelques bières au comptoir, puis prépare des cocktails pour les tables du fond, j'aimerais attraper le plateau, mais deux mains s'en saisissent avant moi.

 _\- Dis-moi juste où je dois les amener !_

Oliver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je ne l'avais même pas vu... Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous voir... Depuis l'incident avec Tommy, on se voit la semaine, il me laisse me reposer le week-end, il a bien vu que j'étais épuisée la dernière fois. Je suis surprise de le trouver ici, mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide, ce n'est pas son travail... Ce n'est pas pour lui !

 _\- Oliver ? Tu n'es pas obligé !_

 _\- Je sais, mais vu comment tu sembles débordée, je pense que tu as besoin d'aide... Et je suis ici alors autant que je serve à quelque chose._

Je souris et lui indique la table où il doit déposer les boissons, priant pour qu'il ne renverse rien. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, les plateaux chargés de verres vides et une commande à la main qu'il me tend.

 _\- Tu prépares les verres, je m'occupe de servir les bières._

Je le regarde incrédule ne sachant même pas s'il sait faire ce genre de choses, j'attrape une bouteille de tequila et commence les mélanges tout en gardant un œil sur Oliver qui, je dois l'avouer, se débrouille comme un chef.

Il prend le plateau contenant les cocktails que je viens de préparer et disparaît dans la salle, personne ne semble faire attention à lui, ni au fait qu'ils se font servir par par un millionnaire, ils sont tous bien trop occupés à hurler après la télévision.

Nous continuons de courir comme des fous jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture.

Oliver finit de débarrasser les tables et de remettre de l'ordre tandis que je nettoie les verres. Il s'approche de moi, calant son buste contre mon dos et dépose des baisers dans mon cou. Je soupire d'aise, je me sens bien et un peu de douceur me détend.

 _\- Je te remercie... Sans ton aide... Je ne m'en serais pas sortie... Je pense que les clients se seraient enfuis où alors ils m'auraient jeté leurs verres au visage._

 _\- Je te regardais depuis un moment... Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule.._

Je souris et me laisse aller sous ses baisers, c'est agréable.

 _\- Merci... Dis-moi, où as-tu appris à faire le service ?_

 _\- Oh ! Quand mes parents organisaient des événements, je m'ennuyais... Je passais derrière le bar et aidais... Mes parents me disaient toujours qu'il y avait des employés pour ça. Mais j'aimais les défier... Et je t'avoue que ce soir c'était une super soirée._

Je me mets à rire, comment est-ce que la soirée a pu être super avec les clients qu'il y a eus ?

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

Il dépose un autre baiser dans mon cou avant de me retourner dans ses bras, on se retrouve face à face et je dois dire qu'il a l'air aussi épuisé que moi.

 _\- Oui... Avec toi, c'était génial... Nous nous sommes bien complétés._

Il me sourit avant de plonger la main dans sa poche.

 _\- Oh, pendant que j'y pense... Tiens._

Je prends ce qu'il me tend et secoue la tête, je ne peux pas !

 _\- Trois cents dollars ! Je ne peux pas les accepter Oliver ce sont tes pourboires... C'est la récompense de ton travail !_

 _\- Prends-les Félicity ne discute pas... Tu en as plus besoin que moi..._

Il me les fourre dans la main avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et de s'éloigner de moi, allant s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

 _\- Tu sais, j'en ai encore pour un moment, il faut encore que je nettoie le sol avant de fermer..._

Il me sourit et se lève de son tabouret avant de disparaître dans le couloir du bar, je me demande où il va comme ça. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard en tenant un sceau et un balais. Je soupire en secouant la tête... C'est mon travail, pas le sien.

 _\- Oliver, ça me gêne de te laisser faire ça..._

 _\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Slade le fait bien lui..._

 _\- Oui, mais il travaille ici..._

 _\- Moi aussi j'ai travaillé ici ce soir._

Il ne me laisse rien ajouter, il pose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de commencer le ménage, je souris et fait ce que j'ai à faire pendant qu'il nettoie le sol.

Il est quatre heures du matin quand on termine enfin. Je suis épuisée, heureusement qu'Oliver m'a aidé parce que je serais loin d'avoir terminée. On quitte le bar, je verrouille la porte et rejoins Oliver sur le trottoir. Je me demande pourquoi il est venu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander, j'espère qu'il va bien.

 _\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ce qui t'a amené ici ce soir. Pas le match j'imagine..._

 _\- Ah non... Je voulais te donner ça... J'ai eu rendez-vous avec le privé. John. Il a mis plus de temps que prévu, mais de ce que j'ai compris, Laurel et Tommy sont assez discrets._

Je prends la clé qu'il me tend en sachant bien ce qu'elle contient. La vengeance va pouvoir commencer.

 _\- Il a vraiment fait du bon travail, tu verras par toi-même... Je te raccompagne ?_

J'adorerais, mais je sais très bien comment ça va finir s'il me raccompagne, je ne pourrais pas le repousser et je suis épuisée. J'ai besoin de dormir...

 _\- C'est gentil, mais ma voiture est juste là._

Il sourit, hoche la tête et balaye la rue du regard avant de s'approcher de moi. Son bras droit me saisit par la taille alors que sa main gauche vient s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et il m'embrasse avec passion, sa langue s'engouffrant dans ma bouche, je ne cherche pas à le repousser, un baiser pour finir cette journée de dingue... Il n'y a rien de mieux ! Nos gémissements meurent dans la bouche de l'autre, nos lèvres se dévorent et nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre... À bout de souffle, Oliver me relâche et pose son front contre le mien.

 _\- Bonne nuit Félicity._

 _\- Bonne nuit Oliver..._

Une fois chez moi, je n'ai même pas la force de prendre ma douche, je le ferai demain. Je me jette sur mon lit, je suis épuisée et je ne mets pas longtemps avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsque je me réveille, il est déjà plus de midi, je m'étire, puis comme une automate, me déshabille avant d'entrer dans la douche. J'y reste un sacré moment profitant de l'eau chaude pour détendre mes muscles endoloris par la soirée d'hier.

Durant mon petit déjeuner, j'avise la clé qu'Oliver m'a remise hier et j'hésite un peu avant de l'ouvrir, je veux le faire, je veux faire payer à Laurel et Tommy ce qu'ils lui font, mais j'ai peur de voir ça... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Bon allez, ce n'est pas la mort. Je la branche sur mon ordinateur et ouvre le dossier qui figure sur le petit appareil. Des fichiers photos apparaissent et je clique sur la première, puis la seconde et ainsi de suite... Je dois avouer que les photos sont toutes aussi géniales et compromettantes les unes que les autres.

Je ne sais pas comment ce privé a fait, mais il est bon, très bon ! Il y en a une où on les voit nus dans la douche et on devine parfaitement ce qu'ils font, l'imagination n'a pas sa place, il faut être stupide pour ne pas deviner ce qu'ils font malgré la vapeur qui se dégage de la douche. Une autre photo les montre enroulés dans une serviette de bain sans cesser de s'embrasser... Je trouve ça dégoûtant...

Oliver a dû se sentir tellement mal après avoir vu ces photos. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il était au bar hier soir, il avait besoin d'évacuer, de parler de tout ça, mais au lieu de ça, il m'a aidé. Je me sens coupable tout à coup... Je me rattraperais. J'insère toutes les photos dans un mail que j'envoie à Laurel avant d'utiliser des lignes de codes afin que personne ne sache d'où vient ce mail. J'appuie ensuite sur la touche envoyée certaine que personne ne remontera jusqu'à moi.

Je frappe dans les mains, fière de moi avant d'attraper mon portable et d'envoyer un message à Oliver afin de le prévenir que le mail est bien parti. Je lui demande ensuite s'il veut parler de tout ça... Il doit avoir besoin d'évacuer. Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, je comprends, il ne doit pas vouloir parler de tout ça. Tant pis, il le fera peut-être à un autre moment, quand il aura oublié ces images qui prouvent la trahison des deux personnes en qui il avait confiance.

Je passe la journée à me reposer et à récupérer de cette soirée de dingue, vers dix-huit heures, la réponse d'Oliver me parvient et je souris face à son message.

 **« Merci pour tout... Nous ne sommes pas obligés, hier je me sentais très mal après avoir vu ces photos. Mais une nuit avec toi, m'a fait tout oublier »**

Je relis le message un nombre incalculable de fois avant de répondre.

 **« Pourtant, ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure nuit ! »**

La réponse arrive pratiquement aussitôt.

 **« Elles le sont toutes avec toi, peu importe ce que nous faisons. »**

Je souris bêtement face à mon écran ne sachant absolument pas quoi lui répondre, je ne sais même pas si je dois lui répondre tout court. Oliver et moi, nous nous entendons à merveilles et sexuellement il est bon... Non, il est excellent, je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir avec un homme... En tout cas pas que je m'en souvienne. Je ne vais pas le cacher, Oliver Queen est un Dieu du sexe.

Il sait comment me faire jouir, comment me faire plaisir, comment trouver ce qu'il me faut au moment opportun... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Laurel le trompe sachant à quel point c'est bon de l'avoir en nous... Et voilà que je rougis au souvenir de ce que nous faisons tous les deux...

Tant pis pour Laurel, je compte bien profiter de nos parties de jambes en l'air le temps que ça durera. Laurel a voulu jouer les idiotes, elle sera perdante. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle le sera... Elle ne perdra pas qu'Oliver... Elle perdra tout...

Le lendemain, je me rends au bar, Slade m'a envoyé un message en me disant qu'il allait mieux et que ce serait plus facile de venir bosser... Je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien... Mais on est dimanche et le match a eu lieu la veille, la soirée va être calme, voir même morte. Tant pis, si on peut passer une petite soirée calme, ce sera bien.

Je rentre dans le bar et je vois Slade en train de ranger les verres que j'ai laissés sécher hier. Il me sourit et vient vers moi, les bras ouverts, j'écarte les miens et mon ami me serre contre lui.

 _\- Désolé pour hier ma belle, j'étais mal..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Et je me suis bien débrouillée._

Il s'éloigne de moi, son sourire a disparu, il semble inquiet.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Slade ?_

 _\- J'étais inquiet... Avec le match et tout... J'ai demandé à Shado de venir voir si tu t'en sortais..._

Je souris, il est adorable de s'inquiéter pour moi de la sorte.

 _\- Elle a vu que tu t'en sortais bien... Mais que tu avais reçu de l'aide... D'Oliver Queen. J'ai eu du mal à la croire._

Elle l'a vu ? En même temps, il n'a pas été discret à m'aider comme il l'a fait... Qu'est-ce que Slade est en train de penser ? Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que je ne vais pas aimer.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui Licy ?_

Je baisse le regard avant de passer près de lui et de me diriger vers le comptoir. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, que je couche avec Oliver afin qu'il se venge de sa copine et que par la même occasion, on cherche un plan afin de les briser, elle et son meilleur ami... Non, je ne peux pas dire ça à Slade. Je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire et au lieu de prononcer des mots qui ne feront que m'enfoncer dans des mensonges... Je préfère ne rien dire.

 _\- Licy ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas..._

Je me retourne, lui sourit et pose ma main sur son bras, je ne suis pas en colère, mais je ne veux pas qu'il dise du mal d'Oliver.

 _\- Slade, je t'adore... Mais ne t'en fais pas... Tout va bien._

 _\- Tout va bien ? Licy, il a une copine... Et c'est Oliver Queen ! C'est un gosse de riche comme..._

 _\- Non, il n'est pas comme on croit. Nous sommes amis. Je t'assure. Si tu le connaissais, tu te rendrais compte que c'est un mec bien._

Et super doué au lit, mais ça, je me retiens de lui dire, il n'a pas à le savoir. Par contre, je viens de dire que nous sommes amis, est-ce vrai ? Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, des partenaires de coucheries ? Je l'aide dans sa vengeance et c'est tout ? Des confidents ? Des amis ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais bien avoir la réponse à cette question. Je devrais peut-être lui demander ? Mais comment je fais ça ? Je ne sais pas. Slade n'a pas l'air rassuré de ce que je lui dis, je lui souris et lui pose un baiser sur la joue en lui promettant de nouveau que je ne risque rien. J'en suis sûre, Oliver ne me fera jamais de mal... Comment faire du mal à une personne qui n'attend rien de ce qu'on vit ? Si demain Oliver me dit qu'il veut arrêter, je tenterais de le convaincre d'une dernière séance de baiser avant de lui dire au revoir... J'aurais du mal à trouver un partenaire aussi bon, mais tant pis.

Je me dirige vers le bar, prête à aider Slade à faire du rangement avec un pincement au cœur... Je ne comprends pas d'où il vient, ni pourquoi il est là... Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça... Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive ? Je secoue la tête, c'est normal, je pense qu'Oliver me manquerait. Je pense que je le considère comme un ami et que perdre cette amitié me fera du mal... Oui, c'est ça... Ça ne peut être que ça.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Félicity commence à se rendre compte qu'elle ressent plus que de l'attirance pour Oliver =)**

 **La suite lundi si tout va bien, à vos claviers !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici votre chapitre du jour ! Merci pour vos reviews,**

 **c'est toujours un si grand plaisir de les lire !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis adossé contre la tête de lit, mes yeux sont fermés et je me remets à penser à ce qui m'a amené ici ce soir... Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir chez Félicity, mais j'étais mal, je ne me sentais pas capable de rentrer chez moi, ni même d'aller chez Laurel jouer les petits amis amoureux alors que mon meilleur ami vient de me blesser de la pire façon qui soit... Je pensais que le fait de coucher avec Laurel serait la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver, mais là il a été trop loin...

J'avais enfin franchi le pas, j'avais appelé ma sœur pour qu'elle vienne passer une après midi chez moi. Théa n'a pas attendu, en moins d'une heure elle était là, avec moi. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras... Je dois avouer que ma petite sœur me manque, je vais devoir prendre sur moi avec cette histoire de mariage et leur accorder leur chance à tous les trois. Théa et moi avons regardé un film en entier, sans parler de Walter, de maman, en parlant de sa scolarité, de son petit copain. Elle a l'air folle de lui. On allait se lancer un second film quand on a entendu frapper. C'était Tommy

Il semblait mal, je ne saurais pas dire en quoi, il était inquiet... Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il avait, je comprends pourquoi il l'était... Il a osé me dire qu'une « amie » à lui venait de recevoir des photos compromettantes la montrant avec un homme qui ne devrait pas être là et qu'elle craignait la réaction de certaines personnes... Il est venu me dire ça à moi ! Afin que je demande aux gars qui s'occupent de la sécurité de l'entreprise de vérifier qui a pu lui envoyer ces photos. À moi ! Alors que c'est avec lui que Laurel me trompe ! Il a osé me demander ça ! Je pensais qu'il était mon ami ! Je me suis bien fait avoir ! Si ma petite sœur n'avait pas été là, je pense que je me serais emporté, ce qu'il a fait va bien trop loin... Théa m'a souri et m'a dit qu'elle partait, mais qu'elle reviendrait quand je serais libre.

J'ai dit à Tommy que je ne pouvais pas, que si les gars de la sécurité de QC travaillait sur autre chose, ils sauront tout, y compris son lien avec Tommy... Je l'ai vu pâlir, il m'a remercié et est parti... Me laissant seul, avec ma colère, ma rage et ma déception.

Je me cogne la tête contre la tête de lit... J'étais si furieux que je suis venu chez Félicity, j'avais besoin de parler, mais quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas résisté, je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus, elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit... Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, nous étions dans sa chambre, elle était en dessous de moi, respirant fortement, la sueur coulant sur son corps... Je me suis redressé afin de la laisser respirer normalement, elle s'est levée afin d'aller prendre sa douche... Je pense qu'elle m'en veut de m'être comporté de la sorte, je vais devoir m'excuser...

Je n'entends plus l'eau couler, je veux me lever et fuir loin d'ici, mais je ne le fais pas, ce sont les lâches qui fuient et je n'en suis pas un. La porte s'ouvre, elle a enroulé une serviette autour de son corps, ses cheveux sont détachés, elle est magnifique. Elle me regarde, s'approche en souriant... Elle sourit ? Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Je ne comprends pas, elle se demande ce que j'ai ?

 _\- Tu souris..._

Elle s'approche encore et monte sur le lit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de les retirer aussitôt.

 _\- Et bien... Tu viens de me combler durant deux heures... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas sourire..._

 _\- J'ai été... Brutal... Je..._

 _\- Et est-ce qu'à un moment je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ? Que je voulais que tu y ailles doucement ? Non..._

Elle passe une jambe de chaque côté de mon bassin avant de se rapprocher de moi, ses cheveux trempés me font sursauter, la fraîcheur contrastant avec mon corps brûlant.

 _\- J'aime quand c'est sauvage..._

 _\- J'étais venu pour parler... Mais quand je t'ai vu... Je..._

Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, un magnifique sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Je lui raconte alors, je lui dis pour Tommy, pour Laurel qui a reçu les photos, pour tout... Elle m'écoute sans rien dire, même si je vois qu'elle en a envie, son sourire disparaît et elle se concentre sur ce que je dis sans bouger, elle reste sur moi, j'ai juste remonté la couverture sur elle afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je lutte contre les larmes, je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer, mais là ça va loin... Je ne pensais pas mon meilleur ami capable de venir me parler de ça...

 _\- C'est un salaud... Désolée, mais il l'est..._

Elle inspire un bon coup avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Tu as dit que tu voulais que Laurel perde tout avant de lui dire qu'elle t'avait perdu toi... Veux-tu qu'on fasse la même chose pour Tommy ?_

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et réfléchis avant de hocher la tête.

 _\- Au début, je voulais juste qu'ils se sentent piégés et qu'ils comprennent ce que ça faisait... Mais ils me prennent pour le pire des cons... Je veux qu'ils finissent par savoir que ce sont eux les cons qui ont tout perdu par ma faute..._

Elle hoche la tête avant de se rapprocher de moi, son corps frottant contre le mien. Je gémis alors qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je voudrais lui prouver qu'autant que ça peut être sauvage entre nous, je peux me montrer tendre, mais elle se recule de moi.

 _\- On leur fera du mal... À tous les deux... Mais pour le moment... Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle a disparu sous la couette, j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'elle va faire et si je ne me trompe pas, je ne jure plus de rien. Je sens ses mains sur moi, elles me caressent avec douceur, mon corps réagis sans attendre...

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Chut..._

Sa bouche se pose sur moi et commence sa douce torture. Je me détends contre la tête de lit, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, une main glisse sous la couette et va s'enfouir dans ses cheveux afin de l'inciter à continuer. Je gémis fortement alors qu'elle accentue sa prise, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois qu'on m'a offert ce genre de plaisir et je dois dire que c'est divin. Je lui dis d'arrêter, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si elle continue ainsi, mais elle ne fait rien au contraire, elle va de plus en plus vite... Je ne veux pas, pas comme ça ! J'utilise mes deux mains pour la forcer à se relever, son torse se retrouve collé au mien, elle semble surprise.

 _\- Non... Pas comme ça..._

Elle sourit avant de me serrer contre elle et de m'embrasser avec tendresse... Cette fois, je ne veux pas de sauvagerie, je veux de la douceur. Et quand nous nous unissons à nouveau, alors que j'entends ses gémissements de désir, je sais qu'elle aime ça aussi... Sauvagerie ? Douceur ? Peu importe, tant que c'est avec elle.

Une heure plus tard, on est toujours au lit, elle est allongée sur le ventre, le drap enroulé autour de son corps, je veux lui parler, mais elle me devance.

 _\- Tu sais, si on les faisait rompre tous les deux, ça serait pas mal._

 _\- J'y ai pensé, mais je ne vois pas comment..._

 _\- Tu m'as dit que Laurel s'était montrée jalouse quand elle avait vu Tommy avec cette fille... Tu sais..._

Elle cherche son nom, je souris et me souviens bien du visage de Laurel quand Tommy est arrivé au restaurant avec Héléna, je n'ai pas relevé, mais j'en crevais d'envie.

 _\- Héléna._

 _\- Oui, c'est ça. Héléna. Et bien si Tommy la trompait et qu'elle le sait, elle le quitterait peut-être et elle reviendrait vers toi._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne vers moi... Elle a perdu ma confiance... Je reste avec elle uniquement pour la faire souffrir._

Elle me sourit et s'assoit sur le lit avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

 _\- Et si je m'en chargeais moi ? Je drague Tommy, vu qu'il m'a déjà quasiment sauté dessus la dernière fois, ça ne sera pas difficile._

Je la regarde fixement, elle est sérieuse ? Elle a l'air... J'imagine déjà Tommy avoir ses mains sur elle... Non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne le laisserais pas la toucher, pas même à un seul de ses cheveux ! Je la tire vers moi et la plaque sur le matelas avant de me mettre sur elle.

 _\- Non ! Je refuse que tu t'impliques de cette façon... Tu le fais déjà suffisamment sans y être obligée... Ce qu'on fait n'a rien de romantique, je le sais, mais je ne te demanderais jamais de faire ça... Tu n'es pas un objet dont je me sers... Ne penses pas ça... Ok ?_

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête, je lui rends son sourire et m'allonge près d'elle, elle ferme les yeux et se tourne vers moi. Je souris encore plus et la rapproche de moi afin qu'elle repose contre mon corps.

Je pensais qu'elle s'endormait, mais au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, elle se redresse et me regarde. Elle semble inquiète et je ne sais pas de quoi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- J'ai parlé à Slade l'autre jour. Il s'inquiétait, le soir où j'étais seule, il a demandé à sa femme devenir voir si je m'en sortais... Et elle t'a vu._

Ok... Sa femme m'a vu et alors ? Ça m'est égal que dans les journaux on lise que j'ai aidé une amie à s'en sortir à son travail. Je trouverais bien quoi dire à Laurel. Elle n'aura pas le droit de me juger Bref, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle semble si inquiète.

 _\- Et ?_

Elle se redresse en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ses sourcils se froncent.

 _\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Je veux dire... Slade est très protecteur avec moi, depuis notre rencontre... Il déteste les gosses de riches... Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens._

Je souris, elle a l'air mal à l'aise de me dire tout ça. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et me redresse. Elle ferme les yeux à ce contact avant de poser un baiser sur ma paume.

 _\- Il m'a demandé comment je te connaissais... Je lui ai dit que nous étions amis... Mais je ne sais pas si..._

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et me mets une claque mentale... Je suis con, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un con, mais là je le suis et je le reconnais ! Quand on est ensemble, on parle de Tommy, de Laurel, de cette vengeance à laquelle elle participe... On prend notre pied comme ça ne m'est jamais arrivé... Mais on ne parle pas de nous... De ce qu'on est... Je suis con... La pauvre, elle doit se sentir utiliser... Je souris, je n'ai pas à réfléchir, à avoir peur de lui dire... J'ai déjà la réponse.

 _\- Tu as bien fait Félicity... Je sais qu'on en a pas parlé, mais je veux que tu saches que je te considère comme une amie..._

Elle me sourit, rassurée avant de se rallonger près de moi et de fermer les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment on arrivera à se comporter une fois tout terminé, est-ce qu'on pourra rester ami avec ce qu'on fait afin de tromper Laurel ? Elle finira par rencontrer quelqu'un, ce qui ne me surprendrait pas. Je ferme les yeux afin de me reposer, je ne veux pas penser à l'avenir, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on se concentre sur le présent et sur cette magnifique jeune femme qui dort contre moi.

Le soir même, je suis au bar avec Laurel et Tommy, c'est Félicity qui a eu l'idée, je ne veux pas qu'elle couche avec Tommy pour rendre Laurel jalouse, mais elle peut lui rappeler ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois qu'il est venu au bar. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, elle n'est pas débordée, il n'y a que trois tables de pleine, pour un dimanche soir, c'est correct. Elle débarrasse une table et empoche un pourboire en souriant et en remerciant les clients. Slade est derrière le bar et prépare notre commande. Il n'a pas l'air en très grande forme, mais je suis bien content que Félicity ne soit pas seule ce soir... Même si elle ne l'est pas... Je suis avec elle et je ne laisserais rien lui arriver.

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venus ici, tu as eu une super idée Ollie !_

Je me tourne vers Laurel en souriant, si elle savait que je viens ici dès que je peux.

 _\- Oui, je me suis dit qu'on allait passer un bon moment, ça fait un bail._

Je regarde Tommy qui n'a pas l'air à l'aise, il cache son visage à Slade qui lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas remettre les pieds ici.

 _\- Ça va Tommy ?_

 _\- Hein ? Oui, je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, c'est tout._

 _\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire... On aurait été ailleurs._

Je vois Félicity qui arrive avec nos boissons, je lui souris alors qu'elle met ma bière devant moi.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien..._

On se sourit, Laurel ne me regarde même pas, elle a déjà entamé son verre. Félicity me fait un clin d'œil et s'adresse à Tommy.

 _\- Vous semblez moins idiot quand vous êtes sobre monsieur Merlyn._

Elle insiste bien, sur le monsieur Merlyn, elle sait qu'il déteste quand on l'appelle ainsi. Tommy tourne la tête et la regarde cherchant à se cacher plus bas que terre.

 _\- Je préfère quand vous n'essayez pas de me sauter dessus et quand vous comprenez ce qu'on vous dit._

 _\- Je n'étais pas moi-même..._

 _\- Être ivre n'est pas une excuse ! Mais bon, passons._

Félicity s'éloigne et je jubile intérieurement, j'ai vu Laurel lancer un regard noir à Tommy, bien fait pour vous deux, vous savez ce que c'est que de souffrir. Enfin, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais vous faire par la suite. Pour le moment, je dois faire le surpris, afin que Tommy et Laurel ne se doutent de rien.

 _\- Tu as essayé de draguer la barmaid ?_

 _\- J'étais ivre... Elle n'est pas mon genre..._

 _\- Pas ton genre ?_

Je suis surpris et je ne le cache pas.

 _\- Cette fille est sexy !_

 _\- Elle a dit non, mais je suis sûr qu'elle le voulait dans le fond._

Dans tes rêves mon gars... Elle est à moi ! Si tu la touches, je te jure que tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer ! Laurel ne dit plus rien, elle se contente de regarder Félicity avec un regard mauvais, mais toi aussi si tu la touches, je t'en voudrais, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, peu importe la manière dont il s'y prend, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Je lui fais signe et commande une autre bière, elle me l'apporte sans attendre, je la remercie et lui souris.

À la fin de la soirée, je dépose l'argent sur la table ainsi qu'un bon pourboire, Félicity arrive et me lance un regard noir... Désolé ma belle, mais tu ne peux pas dire non, ça semblerait suspect... Par contre, je pense qu'elle va me passer un savon la prochaine fois... Tant pis, je me ferais pardonner, j'en suis sûr.

Tommy part sans rien nous dire après un dernier regard désolé à Laurel, je trouve ça ironique, elle me trompe avec mon meilleur ami et elle lui en veut de vouloir la tromper avec une fille ? Elle est hypocrite... Encore un aspect de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas...

Laurel a tenu à ce que je la raccompagne chez elle, je savais ce qu'elle voulait et franchement ce soir, ça m'est égal, j'ai adoré la soirée que j'ai passé.

Je suis étendu sur le dos, sur son lit alors qu'elle se déhanche sur moi, la tête rejetée en arrière, elle tente d'oublier ce qu'elle a appris ce soir. Je ferme les yeux et tente d'imaginer ma belle Félicity au-dessus de moi, j'imagine son visage, ses cheveux rejetés en arrière, sa poitrine qui bouge au rythme de ses mouvements... Mais je n'y arrive pas... Je sais que ce n'est pas elle... J'ouvre les yeux et Laurel est toujours au-dessus de moi, bougeant de plus en plus vite... Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive encore à la désirer... Mon corps réagit sans que je ne le veuille. Elle baisse le regard et pose ses mains sur mes épaules me forçant à participer à cet ébat. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et l'aide à se déplacer... Profite bien... J'ai un plan pour te faire payer ta trahison... La semaine prochaine commence le procès qui peut faire décoller ta carrière, mais je vais tout faire pour la briser... Profite de ces moments... J'imagine déjà sa souffrance, sa colère... Sa peine... Elle se met à crier sa jouissance alors que je la rejoins juste après, sans un bruit... Laurel s'écroule à mes côtés, je lui tourne le dos et ferme les yeux... La semaine prochaine, ma vraie vengeance va commencer.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? C'est dur d'écrire du Lauriver, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, mais c'est nécessaire.**

 **La suite mercredi si j'ai plein plein de reviews !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Merci tout d'abord pour vos reviews, nous sommes super contentes !**

 **Nina : Tu sais, je mets toujours le chapitre suivant, mais il m'arrive de dormir le matin, c'est pour ça que je ne le mets pas tôt...**

 **Voici donc la suite de votre fic avec le chapitre 10 =)**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Mes doigts tapent sur le clavier, je souris devant mon écran qui est en fait celui de Laurel, les gens sont stupides, personne ne sait protéger son ordinateur de nos jours, sauf les as en informatique et même eux, j'arrive à les pirater. Là il s'agit de Laurel, la pétasse qui ose briser le cœur d'Oliver, mais pire que tout, celle qui ose se foutre de lui comme du dernier des cons... Elle mérite ce que je suis en train de faire et encore, je trouve que je suis trop gentille... Mais Oliver veut qu'on y aille progressivement et en y réfléchissant, je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de faire ainsi... Petit à petit, la vengeance va prendre forme.

Laurel est chargée de représenter la famille de Molly Edison, une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans tuée le mois dernier. Son mari l'a battu si fort qu'elle a été plongée dans le coma pendant une semaine avant de succomber à ses blessures... Scott Edison a été arrêté peu de temps après l'arrivée de Molly aux urgences... Et il va être accusé d'homicide volontaire... Oliver m'a demandé si je pouvais mettre Laurel dans la merde, si je pouvais lui faire perdre ses moyens sans trafiquer les preuves afin que ce salaud de Scott Edison pourrisse en taule. J'y compte bien Oliver ne t'en fais pas... On va dénigrer Laurel, mais Scott ira en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Voilà, je change ces deux dossiers et je referme l'ordinateur, fier de moi, c'était facile, trop facile même. Je souris comme une gamine devant mon PC et me lève de mon fauteuil. Je ne pourrais pas savoir si tout va bien avant demain, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas vérifier... Au pire, je vérifierai demain matin moi-même, afin d'être sûre qu'elle a imprimé le bon, enfin, non... Le mauvais fichier. Je vais croiser les doigts !

Je prends une douche bien chaude afin de détendre mes muscles avant de me poser dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai envie d'une soirée tranquille ce soir. Je prends la télécommande dans une main et mon téléphone dans l'autre. J'ai l'intention de regarder cette série qui me fait de l'œil depuis près d'un mois. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la regarder entre le boulot à QC, celui du bar, mes coucheries avec Oliver, cette petite vengeance qui me fait passer du bon temps... Je vais prendre le temps ce soir. Je ne travaille pas ce week-end, une fois par moi j'ai un week-end de libre, tout comme James. Je profite au maximum de ces moments-là.

Ce soir ce sera une soirée spéciale... Pyjama, plateau repas et série... Mais avant, j'envoie un message rapide à Oliver pour lui signaler que le plan est bien en route avant de mettre mon portable en mode silencieux... Je déteste être dérangée par mon téléphone quand je regarde une série.

J'enchaîne les épisodes, comme je le pensais, cette série est prenante, je consulte l'heure avant de visionner le cinquième épisode, heureusement qu'il n'est que vingt et une heure, je vais pouvoir encore en regarder... Un, deux... Peut-être même plus. Je lance le cinquième et tout commence bien quand j'entends la sonnette retentir.

Non !

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Moi qui pensais être tranquille ! Merde ! Je mets l'épisode sur pause avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Je ne vérifie même pas qui se trouve derrière celle-ci... Je suppose que ce sera la voisine derrière la porte, elle a dû, une fois de plus, perdre son chat et qui vient me demander si je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle est bien sympa la voisine... Mais son chat, je ne l'ai jamais vu... Je me demande même s'il existe ce chat... Je me demande si elle ne perd pas la tête tant je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas de chat. Chaque fois qu'elle sonne à la porte, elle me parle pendant une heure avant de me dire qu'elle vient de le voir passer... Sauf que ce n'est pas possible... Je vis dans l'appartement situé au bout du couloir... Je n'ai jamais vu son chat...

J'ouvre la porte à la volée afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle me dérange, mais ce n'est pas la voisine qui se trouve derrière... C'est Oliver.

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Bonsoir à toi ! Sympa ce pyjama._

Il entre un sourire satisfait sur le visage tandis que de mon côté je tire sur le bas du T shirt qui me sert de chemise de nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis mal à l'aise vu tout ce qu'on fait tous les deux.

 _\- Rassure-moi... Tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu nue, pas vrai ?_

Je relève la tête vers lui rouge de honte... Honte pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, peut être parce qu'il me voit dans ce truc-là, que je ne mets que pour flâner, c'est loin d'être un T Shirt sexy. C'est large, trop grand pour moi...

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?_

 _\- Le message sur ton T shirt ?_

Je me cogne la tête dans les mains, peu importe si cette phrase ridicule est vraie ou pas, de toute façon il me connaît assez pour le savoir. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est ce qu'il fait là. Il devait passer la soirée avec Laurel, je sais qu'il le fait en moyenne deux fois la semaine... Afin de sauver les apparences, il couche avec elle et s'assure qu'elle prenne son pied, comme ça, elle pense qu'il ne sait rien. Oh je sais... Le procès commence demain, elle doit vouloir bosser... Ou voir Tommy... Je ne sais pas...

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ?_

 _\- Tu ne répondais pas aux messages, je me suis inquiété. Ce n'est pas ton genre de ne pas répondre._

 _\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, j'étais occupée..._

 _\- Je te dérange ?_

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

 _\- Non, je ne faisais rien d'important._

Je ne demande pas pourquoi il est là en vrai, je pense que soit Laurel, soit Tommy, ou bien les deux, se jouent de lui encore une fois. Il doit être là pour du réconfort. Oliver s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- _Tant mieux alors parce que j'ai envie de toi... Je vais voler ton cœur._

Je la frappe doucement dans l'épaule avant d'éclater de rire.

 _\- C'est bien ce qui est noté sur ton haut ? C'est écrit que tu es un cœur à prendre... Donc si tu permets je vais le prendre pour ce soir._

Il me soulève et m'emmène dans ma chambre, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le dévore de baisers brûlants. Oliver s'arrête net avant de faire demi-tour de me conduire au salon, il est plus près que ma chambre et Oliver doit avoir sacrément envie de moi. Il me dépose sur le canapé en s'allongeant presque sur moi. Il enlève mon haut, puis de sa langue vient doucement titiller mes tétons avant de descendre le long de mon ventre. Il pose chacune de ses mains du côté de mon corps et fait descendre mon shorty. Il se redresse, vient prendre ma bouche avec passion avant de se fondre en moi avec rudesse. Ses va et vient ne sont pas tendres et j'avoue que j'aime ça. Nous mêlons nos cris de plaisir et quand je sens que je vais venir, je crie le nom d'Oliver, j'enserre sa taille de mes jambes et le supplie d'aller plus vite avant de me perdre dans un orgasme vertigineux.

Oliver ne me laisse pas le temps de me reprendre, il me soulève dans ses bras et me conduis à la salle de bain où nous recommençons nos ébats avec tendresse. C'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait, je ne me croyais pas capable de ressentir ce genre de choses dans ses bras.

Une fois qu'il s'est séché, Oliver me rejoint dans la chambre, je pousse le plateau repas sur le sol et tapote la place que je viens de libérer pour lui. Il sourit et me rejoint avant de passer un bras autour de moi tandis que je cale ma tête sur son torse.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à regarder quelques épisodes de la série, Oliver ne cesse de parler voulant absolument trouver qui est le tueur, mais chaque fois je lui explique que sa théorie n'est pas la bonne et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormons après une énième discussion quant-à ce fameux tueur.

Le lundi matin, nous nous retrouvons dans son bureau, on ne s'est pas vu hier, il avait promis à sa sœur de passer la journée avec elle afin de rattraper le jour où Tommy est venu les interrompre. Si je me souviens bien Théa est venu chez son frère, Oliver ayant du mal à retourner au manoir pour le moment. J'aime vraiment cette facette d'Oliver que personne ne connaît et je me demande encore pourquoi personne ne parle de cet homme là dans les journaux. Oliver me sourit en me voyant arriver, il s'approche de moi, passe sans me toucher et va fermer les stores afin que nous puissions avoir un peu d'intimité, je souris en me souvenant de la partie de jambes en l'air que nous avons déjà fait ici même... Il était tard et il n'y avait personne... Mais putain ce que c'était bon... Par contre, si on fait ça... Les curieux vont se poser des questions.

 _\- Tu sais ce que les autres vont penser ?_

 _\- Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent ! Je m'en fous ! On ne fait rien de mal. Enfin aujourd'hui..._

J'éclate de rire avant de me diriger vers le divan.

 _\- Comme tu veux._

 _\- Ça te pose un problème ?_

 _\- Non, laisse comme ça nous serons plus tranquilles._

Je suis sérieuse, si je m'inquiétais de ma réputation je ne passerais pas mon temps libre à me taper mon patron. Oliver se dirige vers la télévision et allume l'écran. Le procès de Laurel va bientôt commencer... Le hasard a voulu que Scott Edison soit un joueur de base-ball connu, la presse se fait un régal de cette affaire. Le procès va être suivi du début à la fin. Le pied pour Oliver et moi, on va assister à la déchéance de Laurel, petit à petit.

Le premier plan est en extérieur, les journalistes filment l'arrivée du coupable et celui des avocats. Nous voyons Laurel avancer vers le tribunal avec la famille de Molly, la victime qui a succombé aux coups que lui a porté son mari. Les journalistes posent tout un tas de questions, mais personne ne répond, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas envie de dire une connerie devant des milliers de gens.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le procès commence. L'avocat de la défense est appelée pour questionner le suspect... Enfin, non, le coupable... Tout le monde sait que c'est lui... Seul son avocat le croit innocent. Laurel est droite et hautaine, faisant son possible pour intimider l'accusé, elle commence par des questions simples, Edison y répond avec franchise parfois... En mentant d'autres fois... Laurel se retourne vers sa place et prend un document dans son attaché case, elle le regarde avec attention avant de le reposer. Elle semble contrariée. Elle cherche à nouveau, mais ne trouve pas ce qu'elle cherche. Elle se tourne vers le juge et s'excuse. Elle demande s'il est possible de faire une pause ce que le juge lui refuse... En même temps, le procès vient de commencer. Oliver et moi échangeons un regard rempli de contentement.

Laurel zéro - Oliver un

Le procès continue et Laurel perd ses moyens chaque fois qu'elle est contrée, nous pouvons voir que la famille de la victime se sent désabusée de la situation. Ils avaient confiance en Laurel et elle est en train de tout gâcher... Je sais que c'est de notre faute, mais j'ai un peu de peine pour eux... Ne vous en faites pas, ce salaud ira en taule.

Une pause est enfin accordée, Laurel quitte la salle d'audience la mine renfrognée, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve sans le bon dossier. Cinq minutes après, le téléphone d'Oliver se met à sonner, il le sort de sa poche et sourit en voyant de qui il s'agit.

 _\- C'est elle !_

Il décroche, je n'entends que ses réponses à lui, mais ses yeux en disent long sur ce qu'il pense de la situation, il essaie tant bien que mal de la rassurer avant de raccrocher. Il range son portable dans sa poche et se rapproche de moi en souriant.

 _\- Elle ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se passer, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec les preuves d'une ancienne affaire... Elle a imprimé ses documents sans prêter attention sachant très bien ce que son dossier contenait._

Je souris, heureusement que j'ai vérifié qu'elle avait bien imprimé le mauvais dossier, on aurait assisté à un procès on ne peut plus normal. Laurel aurait gérée son interrogatoire... Et ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait. Bien au contraire.

\- _Elle m'a demandé s'il était possible de pirater un ordinateur à distance, je lui ai dit que non, qu'elle avait probablement fait une mauvaise manipulation. Du coup elle me demande d'aller chez elle pour que je lui amène les documents dont elle a besoin. Je lui ai dit que j'étais en réunion, elle va donc demander à Tommy._

 _\- Très bien qu'elle demande à ce crétin. Je vais dans mon bureau, il me reste dix minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans son dossier._

Je me lève du divan et m'apprête à quitter le bureau d'Oliver quand celui-ci me rattrape par le bras. Je me retourne et il colle ses lèvres sur les miennes, je souris et me recule rapidement, on ne va pas tenter le diable à cette heure de la journée. Il me sourit et me laisse partir après m'avoir murmuré un merci que je ne peine pas à entendre.

Une fois à mon bureau, je ne mets pas longtemps à faire ce qu'il faut, je remets le bon dossier dans son fichier et remets tout à sa place. Elle croira que c'est une erreur de sa part. Une fois tout réglée, je retourne dans celui d'Oliver, avec une excuse afin de rentrer dans son bureau sans paraître trop suspecte. J'ai de la chance, c'est l'heure de déjeuner, du coup personne ne me voit entrer. Oliver est toujours debout, les bras croisés, à regarder la Télévision. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le divan et on regarde la seconde partie du procès où Laurel à l'air bien plus à l'aise avec les bons documents.

La première journée du procès vient de s'écouler, pour le moment notre plan se déroule à merveille, j'avoue que je suis toujours aussi fière de pouvoir aider Oliver dans cette vengeance. Ça m'éclate de voir cette pimbêche perdre tous ses moyens, elle qui semble toujours aussi sûre d'elle. La voir sous cet angle est plus que réjouissant.

Je ne suis pas de nature méchante, loin de là, mais parfois les gens méritent de souffrir et Laurel n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Elle pensait et pense toujours pouvoir profiter d'Oliver, elle abuse de sa confiance et de son amour. Elle pense le duper en couchant avec Tommy... Mais c'est raté... C'est à son tour d'être dupé.

Quand je rentre chez moi, je file me coucher, la journée à été longue et je suis fatiguée. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et ne cesse de penser à Oliver, j'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi ce soir, que je puisse m'endormir avec lui, contre lui, comme l'autre soir... C'était agréable de s'endormir de cette façon.

Je mets un temps fou à m'endormir, je pense à Oliver et à la façon dont je me sens quand je suis avec lui. Non. Je suis son amie, rien de plus... Je suis celle avec qui il passe du bon temps et j'en passe aussi... Oh que oui, les moments que je passe avec lui... C'est... Jouissif... Nous sommes deux amis qui passons des moments agréables tous les deux. Oliver aime Laurel, je le sais, sinon il ne serait pas aussi brisé de cette situation, je sais qu'il l'est, même s'il me le montre de moins en moins. Je ne dois pas le voir autrement qu'un ami avec qui je couche, c'est impossible.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Les sentiments se clarifient pour Félicity, mais elle n'ose pas y croire.**

 **La suite vendredi si on a des reviews, alors à vos claviers et lâchez-vous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles nous font très plaisirs !**

 **Voici donc la suite de votre fic, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'enfile mon pantalon avant de refermer la ceinture, j'attrape la chemise qui a été jetée au pied du lit et je remets ma montre. La nuit a été reposante, mais elle s'est précédée d'une petite partie de jambe en l'air. Je soupire et regarde Laurel couchée sur le côté, face à moi. Je soupire sans faire de bruit me rappelant ce qu'on a fait... C'est tellement fade comparé à ce que je fais avec Félicity, je n'arrive plus à me montrer passionné avec elle... Mais est-ce que je l'ai été ? Je n'ai pas souvenir que cela a été différent un jour avec Laurel... Hier soir, j'étais au lit quand elle a commencé à me titiller... Je ne voulais pas, mais elle a dit que sa journée de procès avait été chaotique à cause de son erreur et qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort... Elle a réussi à me convaincre, je l'ai retournée sur le ventre et l'ai prise sans la regarder. Ma main tenant la tête de lit alors que je la prenais sans prêter attention à son plaisir, je voulais en finir au plus vite... Je pense qu'elle a pris son pied, elle gémissait, la tête redressée en me demandant de continuer... Ça n'a pas duré longtemps... Heureusement...

Je quitte l'appartement sans lui laisser de mot, elle va se douter que je doive aller travailler. Je n'ai pas envie de déjeuner avec elle. Je dois voir le privé que Félicity m'a fait connaître, j'ai un autre travail pour lui. Félicity m'aide avec Laurel et son procès, mais en attendant Tommy vit sa vie, je veux qu'il souffre lui aussi et j'ai eu une idée hier soir. J'ai donc appelé John Diggle et il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans un café, me disant que si on se voyait toujours au bar, ça finirait par se savoir, ce qui n'est pas faux.

Je rentre dans le petit café que je ne connais pas. Il est déjà là et sirote un jus de fruit. Je m'approche, tends ma main qu'il serre en souriant.

 _\- Comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Très bien merci._

Il fait signe à la serveuse qui arrive, je commande un café noir avec deux sucres et elle s'éloigne de nouveau.

 _\- Votre précédent travail a été... Parfait..._

 _\- Votre petite amie a pu vous expliquer ?_

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

 _\- Elle ne sait pas qu'elles viennent de moi... Je veux qu'elle se sente surveiller... Je vous rassure, je ne lui fais pas de chantage... Je veux juste qu'elle sache... Que quelqu'un sait._

 _\- Je comprends. En quoi puis-je vous aider monsieur Queen ?_

Je soupire, la serveuse me ramène mon café, je la remercie et attend qu'elle soit loin avant de parler.

 _\- Je suppose que vous avez reconnu l'homme avec elle sur les photos._

Il hoche la tête sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

 _\- Je veux qu'il souffre lui aussi... J'aimerais donc des photos, des preuves d'achats... Tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur lui, sur ses actions... Tout ce que son père ne cautionnerait pas..._

Il hausse les sourcils avant de sourire.

 _\- Vous voulez que votre ami soit renié ?_

 _\- C'est l'idée._

 _\- Tommy Merlyn n'est pas du genre à avoir une vie posée... Je ne pense pas que ce sera difficile. Mais le forfait sera complet cette fois._

 _\- Pas de soucis... Mais je ne veux pas qu'on envoie les photos par mail... Ce serait une coïncidence trop flagrante._

 _\- Je fais comment alors ?_

 _\- Les journaux... Donnez-les à un paparazzi, ou faites en sortes qu'ils sachent... C'est possible ?_

 _\- Oh que oui._

Il sourit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il n'apprécie pas les gosses de riches, certes Tommy et moi sommes adultes, mais il ne doit pas nous aimer. Tant pis, tant qu'il fait son travail, ça me convient.

 _\- Les journaux reçoivent des dizaines de photos par jour... Ils ne savent jamais d'où ça vient._

 _\- Parfait._

Je me lève et lui serre de nouveau la main, on ne se donne pas rendez-vous, je verrais les photos moi-même, c'est mieux ainsi.

 _\- Par contre... Le bar de l'autre fois... Évitez-le, s'il vous plaît._

Il fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

 _\- Une amie travaille là-bas... Je ne veux pas lui causer d'ennuis._

 _\- Entendu._

 _\- Merci._

Je refuse que le nom de Félicity soit traîné dans la boue à cause des conneries de Tommy. Elle s'implique déjà assez, d'ailleurs parfois je me demande pourquoi... Je sais que je lui faisais de la peine ce premier soir au bar, où je venais d'apprendre la trahison de Laurel et Tommy... Où peut-être qu'elle déteste juste ce genre de personne... Je m'en fiche à vrai dire, je peux passer du temps avec elle et c'est un sacré coup... Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied, même avec Laurel et je m'entends bien avec Félicity, on discute tous les deux, ce que je ne fais pas avec Laurel, enfin si, on parle, mais surtout d'elle... Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais... Non ?

Je quitte le petit café afin de me rendre au bureau. Aujourd'hui la journée va être calme, je n'ai pas de réunion, seulement des projets à étudier, je n'y connais rien, mais un type du département développement va venir m'aider. Je pense que je devrais finir vers seize heures.

La semaine est passée à une vitesse affolante, je ne l'ai pas vu passer. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Laurel qui se demande encore comment elle a pu se tromper de documents lors de la première audience. Surtout que quand elle a rangé son ordinateur tout était à sa place, j'ai souri intérieurement, Félicity est la meilleure, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. La seconde audience a lieu dans deux jours, je ne sais pas encore si elle va être diffusée à la télévision, j'aimerais bien afin de voir Laurel se planter en beauté encore une fois, mais bon, je ne vais pas trop en demander, ce qu'on fait est déjà super.

Je m'apprête à partir, j'ai envie de voir Félicity, j'ai supporté Laurel toute la semaine, j'ai besoin de détente, de me sentir libre et surtout de me sentir vivant. Entre ses bras, c'est le cas. On est samedi, c'est le matin, elle ne travaille que ce soir au bar, je vais y aller et voir si elle veut bien que je passe la journée chez elle. J'espère qu'elle va dire oui !

J'entends frapper à la porte, je fronce les sourcils, est-ce que ce serait Félicity ? Non je ne pense pas, elle m'envoie toujours un message quand elle veut qu'on se voit, elle n'est jamais venue chez moi... On a peur que Laurel ou Tommy débarquent à ce moment-là... Mon espoir s'en va, tant pis, j'irais la voir quand même après. Je vais ouvrir la porte et suis surpris de voir Tommy, on est samedi matin... Ce qui signifie qu'il a sans doute passé la soirée à faire la fête, à se taper une fille comme Laurel était avec moi.

Il entre sans prendre la peine de me saluer, il se dirige vers mon ordinateur, ce dernier étant allumé, il n'a pas besoin de mot de passe.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tommy ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux à scandale ?_

Je secoue la tête. J'ai lu mes mails et regardé la bourse, mais c'est tout. Tommy soupire et cherche ce qu'il veut me montrer... Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'espère voir le travail de John en première page... Je l'espère tant que je me retiens de courir vers lui et de regarder ce dont il me parle.

 _\- Je suis foutu !_

Je m'approche et regarde l'écran en souriant, Tommy est dos à moi, il ne me voit pas, je reprends constance quand il se retourne face à moi. Sur la photo on le voit en train de picoler, une main sur les fesses d'une jeune femme que je ne connais pas.

 _\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?!_

Je dois être de son côté, Tommy est mon ami et je dois tout faire pour qu'il pense que je suis toujours de ton côté, mais rêve pas mon gars, je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut t'arriver.

 _\- J'en sais rien... Il ne devait pas y avoir de journaliste à cette soirée ! Un paparazzi a dû se glisser parmi les invités..._

 _\- Si ton père voit ça..._

Il me jette un regard noir, je pense que Malcolm Merlyn est déjà au courant. Super ! Il sait tout et c'est pile ce que je voulais !

 _\- J'étais à peine réveillé quand il m'a appelé... Il m'a dit que cette fois j'avais dépassé les bornes... Qu'il ne voulait plus d'un fils qui se fichait de son nom comme je le fais..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Il recule de l'ordinateur, je regarde la photo et lis l'article qui dit que Tommy Merlyn n'est connu que par ses frasques et par la déception de son père. J'avoue que Tommy est loin d'être un fils modèle... Je l'étais moi aussi... Mais j'ai grandi, contrairement à Tommy. Il aime boire, sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, y compris ma copine, il aime défier la loi et risquer de se faire prendre... La dernière fois que Tommy a été arrêté, c'était pour excès de vitesse... Son père lui a dit que s'il entendait de nouveau son nom dans la presse, il le reniait...

 _\- Mon père m'a dit que c'était fini... Tant que je ne me calmerais pas... Il ne me donnerait plus rien..._

Oui ! Je me retiens de montrer ma joie devant lui, mais putain ce que je suis heureux, ça va t'apprendre à souffrir mon gars, tu vas enfin comprendre ta douleur. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul.

 _\- J'ai appelé le journal, ils ne savent pas qui a envoyé ça... Ils en reçoivent des tas par jour... Je suis foutu..._

 _\- T'en fais pas, prouve à ton père qu'il a tort..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment ! Je n'ai jamais bossé de ma vie !_

Et ouais Tommy, tu aurais dû grandir en même temps que moi. Je dois avouer qu'il me fait de la peine, mais ça m'est égal, il l'a bien cherché. Je veux qu'il perde tout et qu'il comprenne que ça fait mal.

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

Il a l'air désemparé... Mais merde le temps passe et j'aimerais voir Félicity aujourd'hui ! Je soupire, allez un bon geste pour lui... Au moins pour qu'il ne se doute pas de ce que je manigance.

 _\- Tu peux rester ici... Je dois y aller Tommy, désolé._

 _\- Je te remercie... Tu es un vrai ami toi..._

Je me retiens de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, s'il savait à quel point je le hais, je ne dis rien. Je prends mes clés de moto et je sors de chez moi... J'ai vraiment besoin de réconfort là.

J'arrive chez Félicity en un petit quart d'heure, malgré qu'on vive dans des quartiers différents, je ne mets pas longtemps à aller chez elle. Je monte à l'étage et me retrouve face à sa porte... Je lève la main pour frapper et me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas prévenu... Si ça se trouve elle est sortie, elle a une vie après tout... Où si ça se trouve elle est avec un mec... Un frisson me parcours quand je l'imagine avec un autre homme, que j'imagine ses mains la caresser et son corps ressentir ce qu'elle éprouve en étant avec moi... Je secoue la tête, je couche avec Laurel, si elle veut coucher avec un autre gars, qu'elle le fasse, je n'ai pas le droit de la juger. Je frappe sans attendre cette fois.

J'entends ses pas, elle va venir m'ouvrir et quand elle le fait, elle me sourit, se met sur le côté et me laisse entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

 _\- J'ai lu les journaux... Superbes photos._

 _\- Oui, il est venu me voir... Son père a tout vu et a fait ce que j'espérais._

Elle se dirige vers son frigo et sors deux bières, il est tôt, mais une bière ne nous fera pas de mal. J'ouvre la mienne et ne profite pour faire de même avec la sienne.

 _\- Merci... Alors, comment a réagi Tommy ?_

Je souris et m'assois sur le canapé.

 _\- J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à un petit garçon de huit ans pris en train de faire une bêtise._

Elle se met à rire, moi aussi, j'avale une gorgée de ma bière et la repose sur la table.

 _\- Je lui ai proposé de rester chez moi... J'espère que ça ne va pas durer... Me comporter en ami inquiet pour lui... Ça ne me ressemble plus..._

 _\- Tu es un mec bien... Ça ne changera pas..._

Je baisse les yeux et regarde mes mains.

 _\- Si je l'étais, ils n'agiraient pas de cette façon avec moi..._

Je la sens se rapprocher de moi, elle prend ma main dans la sienne, je la regarde et attend qu'elle fasse le premier pas, si jamais il y en a un, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je me sert d'elle pour me défouler quand ça ne va pas. Elle sourit et cherche à m'embrasser quand on entend des coups donnés à la porte d'entrée. Elle me sourit et se lève afin d'aller ouvrir. J'avale une autre gorgée de ma bière et me lève. Je l'entends parler, elle n'a pas l'air bien. Qui est-ce ? Un homme entre dans le salon, Félicity le suit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux baissés. Je me demande qui est cet homme qui la met si mal à l'aise.

 _\- Vous êtes ?_

Cette question a franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

 _\- Daniel Trent. Je viens afin de parler des dettes de mademoiselle Smoak._

Des dettes ? Quelles dettes ? Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde, mais ses yeux sont toujours baissés. Je fais un petit sourire, elle n'a pas voulu me parler de ça, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas vouloir que ça se sache. Mais je suis son ami et en tant que tel je dois la soutenir. Je m'approche, pose une main dans son dos afin de la conduire au canapé, elle se détache de moi et prend ma main sans croiser mon regard... A-t-elle honte ? Elle serre ma main sans tenir compte de sa force, l'homme s'assoit sur le fauteuil sans nous regarder, il se contente de lire le dossier qu'il tient. Félicity tremble, ses dettes doivent être assez importantes... Je suis con quand même... Je la connais depuis quoi ? Près de deux mois... Je lui ai confié mes soucis, je lui parle de tout sans hésiter, mettant ma confiance en elle après que ma copine et mon meilleur ami l'ai brisé... Et pas une fois je n'ai pris la peine de lui demander si elle allait bien, si elle avait des ennuis ou quoi. Ça va changer, si elle a besoin d'aide, je vais l'aider, je sais qu'elle va refuser... Mais elle ne pourra pas m'en empêcher... Je veux revoir son sourire, me retrouver face à la Félicity forte qui me fait oublier ma détresse... Et là je ne sens que son désarroi... Et je déteste ça.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Comment Oliver va-t-il réagir face à l'annonce ?**

 **La suite dans le prochain chapitre, enfin, si vous êtes sage !**

 **A vos claviers et lâchez vos reviews !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Très peu de reviews pour le chapitre d'avant, je suis hyper déçue, mais bon, je mets la suite pour ceux qui lisent et prennent la peine de commenter.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je n'ose pas regarder Oliver, j'ai honte. Lui dispose de tout et moi... Je n'ai rien. Juste des dettes laissées par mes parents. L'huissier sort un dossier disposant d'une trentaine de feuilles, probablement les échéanciers. Il l'ouvre, prend plusieurs feuilles entre ses mains dont les documents stipulant la revente de la maison de mes parents. Celle dans laquelle j'ai grandi et que j'ai dû revendre avec précipitation n'en tirant certainement pas le prix qu'elle valait afin de couvrir les frais funéraires pour mes parents. Rien que de penser à cette horrible journée, mes larmes montent. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour tenter de les retenir, mais rien n'y fait, elles affluent et ruissellent le long de mes joues. Je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste, Oliver n'a pas remarqué mes larmes, il semble bien trop concentré sur les documents que l'huissier étale sur la table du salon.

Je déteste repenser à cette journée, mes parents ont tout fait pour que je sois heureuse, m'ont payé les études que je souhaitais faire et je peux dire que c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu entrer chez QC, grâce à mon diplôme acquis à l'université du MIT, mais ça ce n'est que l'avant du décor, l'envers est juste affreux.

 _\- Mademoiselle, si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour vous parler du montant de vos dettes._

Le montant de mes dettes ? Non mais sérieusement ! Il est venu pour ça ? Comme ci je ne savais pas ce que je devais.

 _\- Durant les cinq années écoulées, vous avez remboursé quatre-vingt-dix mille dollars sur les trois cents cinquante mille que vous devez à la banque._

Il me tend un papier que je prends sans hésitation.

 _\- Voici le récapitulatif de vos remboursements. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que l'établissement financier pour lequel vous devez encore de l'argent m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il augmenterait les taux d'emprunts à partir du mois prochain ce qui passerait le montant de votre dette à quatre cents mille dollars._

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ma main tremble en regardant le second document qu'il me tente, je ne peux pas y croire !

 _\- Quoi !? Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! Je paye tous les mois sans exception depuis cinq ans. J'ai toujours donné !_

 _\- Je sais tout ça, vous faites ce qu'il faut. Malheureusement vos parents ont signé plusieurs documents stipulant que les taux d'emprunts seraient revus tous les cinq ans, soit à la baisse soit à la hausse et ils se sont engagés, sur du très long terme. La situation économique de notre pays ne permet pas une baisse des taux d'emprunts._

J'ai la sensation que mon monde s'écroule, je parvenais tout juste à m'en sortir... Que vais-je faire ?

 _\- Où voulez-vous que je trouve cette somme ? Je travaille sans relâche pour pouvoir rembourser les emprunts._

 _\- Je suis désolée mademoiselle... Mais vous n'avez pas le choix._

Désolé, c'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire ? Je me lève afin de le raccompagner à la porte après qu'il a rangé tous les documents dans son attaché case. Je referme derrière lui et pose ma tête contre celle-ci, n'osant pas croiser le regard d'Oliver. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais endettée de cette façon. Je ferme les yeux et inspire, les mains d'Oliver se posent de chaque côté de mon corps, je me retourne vers lui et enfoui ma tête contre son torse toujours aussi honteuse de ma condition financière. Ce n'est pas facile sachant que lui est riche tandis que moi, je n'ai rien. Je n'ai même pas un sou de côté. Si demain il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai y faire face tant ma situation financière est instable. Chaque jour, je prie pour que ma voiture tienne encore quelques années. Je ne sais pas comment affronter son regard, je ne me sens pas capable de le faire, je me sens bien trop honteuse.

Je relève la tête et dépose des bisous ici et là dans son cou, oui, c'est la seule solution, on ne parlera pas, on ne dira rien... Et il oubliera peut-être... Même si je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je pense. Oliver se laisse faire, je soulève sa chemise, passe mes mains sur son torse, mais il arrête mon geste. Je relève la tête vers lui ne comprenant pas. Chaque fois qu'il a eu besoin de moi de cette façon j'ai été présente, mais il ne semble pas vouloir me rendre la pareille.

Il prend une de mes mains et m'attire vers le salon où il s'assoit, il me montre la table de salon. J'en déduis qu'il veut que je m'assoie là, ce que je fais... Sans lever les yeux, toujours incapable de croiser son regard plein de pitié.

 _\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?_

 _\- Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé... Et si tu l'avais fait, je pense que je t'aurais menti... J'ai bien trop honte._

Il pousse un soupir avant d'attraper chacune de mes mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Comment c'est arrivé ?_

J'inspire un grand coup tout en fermant les yeux, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à quiconque et je ne pensais pas devoir le faire un jour. Je dois lui dire, il partage tout avec moi, me fait confiance, je dois lui dire, il a le droit de savoir, il n'est pas n'importe qui, il est mon ami. Je lui raconte alors tout depuis le début. Je commence en insistant bien sûr le fait que mes parents étaient des gens bien, qu'on habitait dans une belle maison, légèrement en dehors de la ville.

Ils travaillaient durs tous les deux, afin de m'offrir une vie décente. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, ma mère a eu un accident de voiture, à cause de ça, elle a dû arrêter de travailler. Mon père a dû tout prendre sur lui afin de subvenir aux besoins de notre famille. Je fais une pause en me souvenant de l'heure tardive à laquelle mon père rentrait, il était crevé et passait peu de temps chez nous. Oliver serre un peu plus ma main et la caresse de son pouce, il ne me force pas, me laisse le temps de tout raconter, sans me précipiter.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes et je vois qu'il ne me juge pas, dans son regard il n'y a que de l'encouragement... Je continue donc de lui dire ce qu'il veut savoir. Je lui raconte que ma mère ne travaillant plus, ce n'était pas facile de nous en sortir, il fallait rembourser les traites de la maison, de la voiture... Je n'étais qu'une enfant et ne comprenais pas tout, mais tout ce que je voyais c'est que je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Mes parents ont toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi et je l'ai eu. Je voulais m'inscrire au MIT et mes parents m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis. Ma mère m'a dit que mon père venait d'obtenir un poste à hautes responsabilités, ainsi, ils pouvaient payer mon université. J'étais si heureuse ce jour-là.

Et quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, mes parents étaient tellement fiers.

J'essuie une larme, repenser à tout cela est douloureux... Oliver le voit, me tire doucement vers lui et me fait m'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés. Je pense qu'il sait que j'arrive à un moment difficile, par moment, j'ai la sensation qu'il me connaît par cœur... Alors qu'on ne se connaît que depuis peu de temps.

 _\- Ils sont morts peu après mon diplôme... Dans un accident de voiture... J'étais anéanti. Seule, je n'avais plus personne._

Oliver me serre contre lui, je continue de tout raconter. Le choc que j'ai subi après leur mort... Mais pire que tout, lorsque je suis allée à la banque afin de prendre de l'argent pour régler l'enterrement. J'ai été choqué... Ils n'avaient pas d'économies et pire que tout. Ils étaient endettés. Les souvenirs sont de plus en plus douloureux... J'ai dû vendre la maison où j'avais grandi... En catastrophe, sans en tirer la somme que j'aurais voulu... Mais je devais le faire vite, alors je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai vendu tout les meubles, la voiture de mon père... J'ai pu ainsi payer l'enterrement de mes parents et une partie des dettes. Une larme coule sur mes joues, Oliver l'essuie et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je pensais qu'avec tout ce que j'avais vendu... Il ne me resterait plus grand chose à payer, mais j'ai été surprise. Le conseiller financier de mes parents, m'a annoncé que je devais encore plus de trois cents cinquante mille dollars... J'ai été tellement furieuse après eux... Il m'avait offert une belle vie... Tout en s'endettant._

Après tout ça, tout est devenu clair au fond de moi... Mon père avait hérité d'une maison près de la plage où nous avons passé de superbes vacances jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Après ça, nous n'y sommes plus jamais allés, mon père me disait toujours que le trajet était trop long pour ma mère, mais en réalité il avait vendu la maison pour combler leur dette. Ce qui leur avait permis de sortir la tête de l'eau. J'ai ensuite appris que mon père avait perdu son travail quand j'avais dix-sept ans, mais ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé.

 _\- Mon père faisait un crédit tous les mois afin d'en rembourser un autre, je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu en arriver là... Je ne sais pas pourquoi la banque ne les a jamais arrêtés... Quand j'ai posé la question à leur conseiller, il m'a juste dit que leur créditeur avait confiance en eux... Confiance... Tout ça à cause d'un connard qui leur a fait confiance !_

Je veux me redresser, mais Oliver me retient, il me serre contre lui et me berce comme si j'étais une enfant, je dois avouer que ce petit geste me fait le plus grand bien.

 _\- Après mon diplôme... Ils ont voulu rassembler tous leurs crédits... Et la somme était énorme... Le conseiller leur a fait signer une proposition de rachat avec ces fameux taux évolutif tous les cinq ans... Ils ont signé sans se poser de question pensant que c'était le mieux pour eux._

Je reste ainsi, sans rien dire un long moment. Je me sens bien, apaisé, les larmes ont cessé de couler, je pense qu'elles sont taries. Au bout d'un long moment, je me redresse et essuie les traces restantes sur mes joues légèrement humides.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir... Après avoir su combien je devais, je suis venue m'installer ici afin de trouver un emploi chez QC. Qui paye très bien, beaucoup de personnes de mon âge aimeraient toucher trois mille dollars en début de carrière et avec un tel salaire je devrais vivre décemment, mais comme tu as pu le constater ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. L'argent que je gagne au bar me sert pour me vêtir, l'essence et me nourrir._

 _\- Je suis désolé Félicity._

Je lui souris tout en secouant la tête, ce n'est pas de sa faute. En plus, il ne connaît pas toute l'histoire.

 _-Ne le sois pas... Ce n'est pas le pire... Ils m'ont laissé un mot avant de quitter la maison, mot que je n'ai trouvé qu'après les avoir enterrés, il avait glissé sous le lit. Il me disait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire face à leurs dettes et qu'ils quittaient le pays, qu'ils étaient désolés de me laisser seule ici avec toutes les complications que cela allait entraîner..._

 _\- Mais c'est horrible !_

Il semble horrifié de ce que je lui apprends et je dois dire qu'il a toutes les raisons de l'être.

 _\- Je ne leur en veux pas Oliver... J'ai essayé de les détester, mais je n'y arrive pas..._

 _Il me sourit avant de caresser ma joue._

 _\- Ils étaient tes parents... Je peux comprendre... Que comptes-tu faire ?_

 _\- Chercher un nouvel emploi en plus de ceux que j'ai déjà..._

 _Il se redresse en me foudroyant du regard, il a l'air en colère._

 _\- Quoi !? Il n'en est pas question... Mais enfin Félicity tu réalises que ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as déjà peu de temps libre. Prendre un autre emploi est insensé. En plus qui dit travail supplémentaire dit plus de taxes. Je pense que tu as compris que tout ceci était un cercle vicieux. Chaque fois qu'ils réévalueront ton dossier, ils feront monter le taux d'emprunts._

 _\- Je sais Oliver, je ne suis pas bête. J'ai un crédit sur la tête pour toute ma vie. Je sais que je ne serai jamais en mesure d'y faire face... Et crois-moi c'est bien pour cela que je ne veux pas d'enfant. Je ne veux en aucun cas lui laisser les dettes de mes parents._

Il se rapproche de moi après avoir soupiré, il a l'air plus calme. Il se met à mon niveau et prends mes mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Ce ne sera pas le cas... Je vais les payer._

 _\- Quoi ? Non il est hors de question que tu payes ! Je me suis débrouillée seule jusqu'à maintenant et ce sera toujours le cas._

Je me lève furieuse. Il est hors de question qu'il m'aide. J'ai une certaine fierté et s'il m'aidait, celle-ci serait ébranlée.

 _\- Je ne veux rien devoir à personne Oliver. Même pas à toi... Jamais ! Tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Ok je te propose autre chose alors... Je rembourse le crédit et ensuite je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour me rembourser..._

Il se lève du canapé et vient déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. J'aimerais y répondre, j'ai besoin de réconfort, mais il se recule, se retourne et avance vers la sortie.

 _\- Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir d'accord ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte d'entrée se referme sur lui. J'attrape l'une des deux bières posées sur la table puis m'installe sur le sofa, une jambe repliée sous les fesses, je prends une gorgée puis une seconde avant d'avaler cette bière d'une traite. Je me redresse pour attraper la seconde et la boit aussi rapidement que la première. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de boire de l'alcool, mais j'en avais grandement besoin. Je saisis ma tablette qui traîne sur la petite console à côté du sofa et vais sur un site de recherche d'emplois. Je passe près de deux heures à éplucher les annonces, à mettre celles qui m'intéressent de côté. J'en ai trois qui semblent correct.

Je contacte la première supérette que j'ai retenu, c'est un travail de caissière, je passe dix minutes au téléphone avec la dame et fini par raccrocher dépitée. Les horaires sont pour le week-end, de six heures du matin jusqu'à dix-sept heures le soir. J'enchaîne avec les deux autres boulots et je constate que les horaires sont encore pires que celles de la supérette, ne me permettant pas de cumuler les emplois.

Oliver avait raison, c'est mission impossible, je pourrais prendre l'emploi à la supérette, mais je n'aurai en tout et pour tout que trois heures de sommeil... Or, j'ai besoin d'être en forme un minimum... Je me redresse exaspérée. Je me fais couler un bain bien chaud, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

J'y passe près d'une heure rajoutant de l'eau chaude dès que celle-ci refroidit, puis j'entreprends de me cuisiner une omelette. Il est déjà très tard et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver une solution à mon problème. Tout en mangeant, je repense à la proposition d'Oliver. Je ne peux pas accepter et pourtant c'est lui qui a raison. C'est la seule solution que j'ai de m'en sortir.

Je claque mon assiette dans l'évier, furieuse de devoir accepter son aide. Je déteste ça, j'aime être indépendante, tout gérer seule, sans l'aide de personne. Un peu comme mes parents sauf que leur indépendance les a menés à leur perte. Je finis la soirée au fond de mon lit, seule... À penser à ce que je veux faire demain... Parler à Oliver ou pas ?

La nuit n'a pas été bonne et c'est la mine cernée que j'arrive au bureau. Je monte à l'étage où se trouve Oliver, sa secrétaire est assise à l'entrée de son bureau, elle relève la tête lorsqu'elle entend mes talons claquer sur le sol.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, vous n'avez pas rendez-vous, puis-je vous aider ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte d'Oliver s'ouvre sur nous. Il me lance un petit sourire et me fais signe d'approcher.

 _\- Lydia, c'est bon, je lui ai demandé de passer à mon bureau. Nous avons des choses à régler._

 _\- Et votre rendez-vous de neuf heures ?_

 _\- Je serai à l'heure ne vous inquiétez pas._

Il referme la porte, attrape l'une de mes mains et m'attire contre son torse. Il hume doucement mes cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ?_

 _\- Je te dérange ?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien que non, tu ne me déranges jamais._

Je suis nerveuse, je veux lui dire, mais j'ai peur... Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- J'ai repensé à ta proposition d'hier... Je ne devrais pas, mais je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives. J'accepte ton aide..._

Un énorme sourire illumine son visage.

 _\- Je me sens faible... Avec ce qu'on fait... J'ai la sensation d'être..._

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de continuer. J'allais lui dire que je me sentais comme une prostituée. Après tout, je couche avec lui et il va payer mes dettes, c'est comme ça que je me sens.

 _\- Je t'interdis de penser ça... Tu es mon amie... Je ne suis qu'un homme qui aide son amie._

Je hoche la tête, il a l'air sérieux, il me sourit et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille.

 _\- Mais Oliver, je ne pourrais te rembourser que mille cinq cents dollars par mois... Je veux que tu..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un baiser suave auquel je réponds sans me faire prier. Mes mains se pose sur ses épaules alors que les siennes me rapprochent de lui avec force, je me sens bien, pour la première fois depuis la veille, je me sens vraiment bien.

Nous nous séparons à regret lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone du bureau retentit. Oliver fait le tour de celui-ci avant de décrocher. À sa mine renfrognée, je me doute qu'il n'est pas heureux de parler avec l'interlocuteur.

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé maman... Oui je sais... Je ne sais pas, peut-être... Non j'ai dit peut-être... Je t'enverrai un message... Au revoir._

Il raccroche en poussant un soupir tout en calant son dos au fond de la chaise. Il se frotte le visage avec les mains. J'ai l'impression que lui et sa famille ne sont pas en très bon terme.

 _\- Tu as un soucis ?_

Il me sourit avant de secouer la tête.

 _\- Rien que je ne puisse résoudre. Rassure-toi... Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté mon offre. On se voit au déjeuner ?_

J'acquiesce de la tête avant de quitter son bureau, j'aimerais rester, mais je ne veux pas qu'on se pose de questions. Sa secrétaire n'est plus à son bureau et je m'en vois ravie. Je ne l'apprécie pas plus que cela et chaque fois que j'ai affaire à elle, mes poils se hérissent. Un jour j'en parlerai à Oliver, mais pour le moment, il semble avoir des soucis avec sa famille et n'a sans doute pas envie que je lui parle de sa gourde de secrétaire. Je quitte son étage avec un poids en moins... D'ici peu, mes soucis auront disparu et d'ici peu, j'aurais l'esprit vide de soucis et je pourrais me concentrer sur la petite vengeance d'Oliver.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite et du secret de Félicity ?**

 **On espère avoir plus de reviews pour ce chapitre, on compte sur vous !**

 **La suite mercredi, pitetre, je peux très bien publier vendredi ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici la suite de votre fic, merci à tous-toutes pour les reviews**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Assis derrière mon bureau, je fulmine, je ne veux pas sortir et laisser voir mes employés à quel point je suis furieux. J'ai appelé Félicity pour lui demander à qui elle devait de l'argent, elle a hésité à me répondre et j'ai dû insister, je pensais qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de vouloir accepter, mais en fait non... Elle doit de l'argent à Malcolm Merlyn, le père de Tommy. Je savais qu'il prêtait de l'argent à du personnel contre des remboursements échelonnés, mais je ne pensais pas que cela allait aussi loin. Je suis furieux et je comprends maintenant pourquoi Félicity tient tant à faire souffrir Tommy... Je ne lui en veux pas et vu comment elle m'a raccroché au nez après me l'avoir dit... Je vais devoir lui faire comprendre, que je suis de son côté à elle. Je vais me débarrasser de son soucis d'argent rapidement, elle sera plus sereine.

Mon portable sonne, je le prends et soupire en voyant qu'il s'agit encore de ma mère, je crois que je vais accepter, sinon, elle ne va pas me lâcher. Je décroche et lui réponds en soupirant.

 _\- Oui maman ?_

 _ **\- Oliver...**_

Je ne la laisse pas continuer.

 _\- Je vais venir._

 _ **\- C'est vrai ?**_

Elle a l'air folle de joie à l'autre bout du téléphone, je l'entends même dire à Walter que je vais venir.

 _ **\- Aujourd'hui ?**_

 _\- Non maman, pas aujourd'hui._

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _\- Parce qu'une amie qui m'est très chère a des ennuis et que je veux l'aider. Je viendrai dimanche midi._

 _ **\- Elle compte plus que nous ?**_

Je ferme les yeux en tentant de garder mon calme. Si tu savais maman...

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une amie. Au revoir._

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de me parler, elle doit s'estimer heureuse que je veuille bien venir à son dîner, je n'en ai aucune envie !

 _\- Une amie ?_

Je lève les yeux, Laurel... Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver, elle doit continuer de préparer son procès, l'adjoint lui laisse encore une chance... Bref, ça ne change rien, elle est là depuis longtemps ? Je souris et me lève afin de me rapprocher d'elle. Joue le jeu Oliver... Tu peux le faire, tu l'as déjà fait.

 _\- Oui, une amie... Jalouse ?_

 _\- Tu sais bien que oui..._

Elle s'approche et se colle à moi, ses bras entourant mon cou, elle pose un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se retirer.

 _\- Elle sait que tu es à moi ?_

Quel culot quand même ! Elle ose me parler ainsi alors que c'est elle qui me trompe sans aucune honte ? Je veux la repousser, mais je ne dois pas, pas encore...

 _\- Elle sait qui je suis et qui tu es._

 _\- Bien... Tu la vois quand ?_

 _\- Cet après-midi, je pense... Je l'ai dit, elle a besoin de moi._

 _\- Ok..._

Elle me repousse vers ma chaise et me fais m'asseoir dessus avant de s'asseoir sur moi.

 _\- Juste pour que tu penses à moi quand tu la verras._

Elle ouvre mon pantalon et passe sa main dans mon caleçon afin de me caresser. Je regarde vers la porte qu'elle a fermée, les stores le sont aussi, merde, je n'ai aucune raison de lui dire d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas faire cela ici, pas avec elle. Elle se redresse un peu, relève sa jupe et s'assoie sur moi dans un gémissement profond. Elle bouge de haut en bas, les yeux fermés, de petits bruits sortant de sa bouche avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je commence à ressentir du plaisir et je me maudits... Pourquoi mon corps réagit toujours quand elle est là ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais qu'il cesse. Laurel se rapproche de moi et pose des baisers dans mon cou.

 _\- Il n'y a personne... Laisse-toi aller..._

Elle pousse un gémissement qu'elle étouffe dans mon cou. Elle va jouir, c'est fou ce que c'est court avec elle... Allez Oliver, un peu de couilles, Laurel est ta copine, tu es en elle. À toi de jouer. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et la fais bouger de plus en plus vite. Le fauteuil bouge sous nos deux corps. Laurel pose une main sur sa bouche et masque son cri de plaisir alors que je jouis sans un bruit.

Elle se lève et se rhabille correctement avant de poser un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et de quitter mon bureau. Je la regarde faire avant de me rhabiller correctement. Je me souviens de la nuit que j'ai passée ici il y a quelques semaines, avec Félicity... C'était intense, bestial, sauvage. Je me souviens de son regard, de ses cris, c'était parfait... Mais là avec Laurel, c'est fade, j'ai joui, mais je n'ai pas pris de plaisir... Je soupire avant de me faire une raison... Je crois que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, est-ce à cause de sa trahison ? Je ne sais pas, mais en y réfléchissant bien, même avant toute cette histoire, je ne ressentais pas en couchant avec Laurel, le plaisir que je ressens quand je couche avec Félicity... Est-ce que c'est normal ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne l'aimais plus depuis longtemps ? Je sais qu'avec Laurel tout était simple, routinier... Mais je crois que ce que je ressens pour Laurel est une simple réaction physique à son contact, l'amour a disparu il y a bien longtemps... Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux de Félicity, mais je sais que quand je suis avec elle... Je me sens plus libre et plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

J'arrive au bureau de Merlyn en début d'après midi. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, mais en général, il accepte de me voir dès que je le veux. Je frappe et entre après qu'il me l'a demandé. Il me sourit et me rend la main que je serre avec plaisir, je ne peux pas mentir, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses méthodes. Il a renié Tommy et ça, c'est le pied !

 _\- Je suppose que tu viens pour Tommy ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout... Vous deviez avoir vos raisons, ce n'est pas à moi de juger._

Merci infiniment monsieur Merlyn de l'avoir renié, même s'il vit chez moi pour le moment, savoir qu'il a tout perdu, ou presque... C'est génial... Mais bon, je ne peux pas dire ça... Ce n'est pas très amical.

 _\- Je viens à cause d'une amie._

 _\- Oh, assieds-toi Oliver._

Je m'installe sur le fauteuil en cuir vert en fasse de son bureau.

 _\- Voilà, ses parents ont contractés des dettes chez vous, elle n'arrive plus à les payer depuis leur mort._

 _\- Oliver, je ne peux rien faire... Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, je ne les ai pas forcés._

Calme-toi Oliver, calme-toi. On ne s'énerve pas. Ils savaient, certes, mais ils ne savaient pas que les taux augmenteraient ainsi à chaque fois et que leur fille unique devrait tout rembourser.

 _\- Je le sais... Je suis venu payer ce qu'elle doit. En totalité._

Il a l'air surpris, ça ne m'étonne pas, Malcolm Merlyn n'est pas empathique, il n'aide que lui-même et se contente de sa petite personne pour être heureux. Enfin bref, tant que je peux rembourser l'emprunt de Félicity, ça m'est égal.

 _\- Quel est son nom ?_

 _\- Félicity Smoak._

Il fait quelques manipulations dans son ordinateur, il ne parle pas avant de me regarder.

 _\- Tu sais qu'elle doit beaucoup._

 _\- Je le sais. Trois cents cinquante mille, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Elle passe à quatre cents milles._

 _\- Je croyais que c'était le mois prochain ?_

Il secoue la tête.

 _\- Ayant l'une des plus importantes dettes, elle passe en premier quant-à la révision de son dossier. Donc c'est quatre cents milles._

Vautour ! Je me retiens de le dire, mais ce type est un enfoiré ! Je sors mon téléphone et appelle ma banque afin qu'ils fassent un virement, ils ne sont pas surpris, je fais souvent des dons aux œuvres caritatives. Ils effectuent le versement et quand Merlyn le voit apparaître sur son écran, il sourit. Je raccroche avec ma banque et range mon portable dans ma veste.

 _\- J'aimerais un papier, qui prouve que Félicity ne doit plus rien._

 _\- Bien sûr._

Je ne bouge pas, il croit quoi ? Que je vais attendre des jours ? Non, je veux les papiers, maintenant ! Il soupire, se lève et sort des papiers d'une petite armoire, il revient à son bureau et remplis tout avant de me les tendre. Je lis tout avec attention, vérifiant que tout est en ordre et que Félicity ne risque pas de voir un créancier débarquer à sa porte d'ici quelques temps.

 _\- Tout est en règle Oliver._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas, mais l'erreur est humaine... Non ?_

Il baisse les yeux alors que je vérifie une dernière fois que tout est en ordre. Ça me semble correct. Vu que c'est moi qui ai remboursé, je signe où je dois signer avant de demander une photocopie du dossier en entier. Malcolm se lève et s'y atèle sans un regard pour moi. Une fois la copie ne poche, je quitte son bureau. Je vais aller voir Félicity, je pense qu'elle a hâte que toute cette histoire se termine définitivement. Je sais qu'elle va me rembourser, même si je n'y tiens pas, mais ce sera plus facile qu'elle me rembourse à moi, qui n'attendra pas derrière son argent.

J'arrive chez Félicity vers dix-huit heures, j'ai passé du temps dans le bureau de Merlyn et je devais voir mon avocat avant, j'espère qu'elle est chez elle. Je frappe et attends quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne vienne m'ouvrir. Je vois que quelque chose a changé, elle ne sourit plus, ses yeux sont rouges et elle ne semble pas en forme. Je m'approche sans attendre et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Elle soupire et se dirige vers son salon.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Rien... C'est juste... Que je ne supporte pas d'être redevable..._

Je soupire, c'est pour ça ? Je souris et m'approche d'elle, je la soulève dans mes bras et la conduit au canapé, je m'assoie et l'installe sur mes genoux.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... Ne te rends pas malade pour ça... Tu n'as pas le choix et tu le sais._

 _\- Je te rembourserais tout, je te le promet._

 _\- Félicity... Même si ça te prend cent ans pour me rembourser, j'attendrais..._

Elle se met à rire, je préfère ça.

 _\- Tu sais que dans cent ans, ce seront tes enfants qui attendront d'être remboursés ?_

Je souris, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je m'éloigne un peu tout en la forçant à rester sur mes genoux, je sors le papier que Malcolm Merlyn m'a donné, elle le prend et le lit avant de sourire et de se jeter sur moi et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je passe une main dans ses cheveux et accentue le baiser, c'est fou ce que c'est bon quand c'est avec elle. Je veux approfondir, mais elle se recule de moi, une larme lui coulant sur la joue.

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas tout._

Je prends un second papier que mon avocat a préparé. Je tenais à ce que Félicity soit protégée s'il m'arrivait malheur. C'est un document qui stipule que ce qu'elle me rembourse n'a de valeur que tant que je suis en vie, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, elle ne me devra plus rien. C'est la version courte, le jargon de l'avocat est bien plus détaillé.

 _\- Merci... Oliver... Merci..._

 _\- De rien..._

Elle se blottit contre moi, sa tête posée contre mon torse, elle a l'air détendue, apaisée, je suis heureux, c'est ainsi qu'elle doit être, épanouie et je pense que ce remboursement va lui changer la vie. Je me sens bien moi aussi... Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai compris que je n'étais plus amoureux de Laurel, elle risque de prendre peur, nous sommes amis et elle risque de ne pas comprendre où nous en sommes et de s'éloigner de moi, je ne veux pas. Je sais qu'on couche ensemble assez souvent, sans arrière pensée et je dois dire qu'être avec elle, en elle est plus que bon et que j'aurais du mal à me passer de ça. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de son amitié, de sa présence, de son sourire, de son soutien. On a une amitié améliorée si je peux dire.

Nous sommes deux amis qui couchons ensemble dès qu'on le peut. Que demander de plus.

 _\- Laurel est venue dans mon bureau cet après-midi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?_

 _\- Elle m'a entendu parler au téléphone avec ma mère, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas venir dîner aujourd'hui parce que je devais aider une amie... Toi. Laurel a entendu._

 _\- Oh... Jalouse, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Ouais... Elle m'a chauffé... Pas la peine de te faire un dessin je suppose..._

Elle secoue la tête en souriant.

 _\- Non, pas la peine. Et elle te voulait quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais même pas, on a terminé et elle est partie en croyant que je penserais à elle quand je serais avec toi... Elle se croit le centre de mon monde._

 _\- Elle l'a été pendant un temps._

 _\- Oui, mais ce n'est plus le cas._

Je souris et joue avec une mèche de cheveux qui refuse de rester derrière son oreille.

 _\- C'était comment ?_

Je hausse les sourcils, elle ose me demander ça ? Je souris et la rapproche de moi, nos soufflent sont très proches l'un de l'autre.

 _\- Fade..._

Elle sourit et se redresse contre moi avant d'enlever son haut et de se coller à moi. Je ne veux pas dire non, par comme avec Laurel, avec elle, je veux faire tout ce qu'elle me demande, quitte à accepter qu'elle me rembourse cet argent dont je ne veux pas.

 _\- Et bien, je peux arranger ça..._

Elle glisse sa main sous ma chemise en dessinant les muscles qui se dessinent sur mon corps. Elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille et me souffle tout ce qu'elle a envie de me faire, que je lui fasse... C'est chaud, bouillant... Sexy et bandant comme pas possible. Je déglutis difficilement avant de me redresser, de la soulever dans mes bras et de la plaquer contre le tapis de son salon, j'ai bien trop envie d'elle pour la conduire à sa chambre, tant pis pour la délicatesse, je la veux, je veux que ce soit rude et sauvage et à en croire son regard, je sais que c'est ce qu'elle souhaite elle aussi.

On se laisse retomber sur le tapis, essoufflés, en sueur, nos corps rougis par les baiser et le sexe que l'on vient de faire durant des heures, c'était intense, parfait. Avec elle je ne me retiens pas, je n'ai pas envie de me retenir. Je me demande si l'appartement est bien isolé, parce que les voisins ont dû en prendre pour leur grade, elle a crié, hurlé et j'en ai fait de même, sans aucune honte, sans aucune gêne.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver..._

Je tourne la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle tient à s'excuser.

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas dit pour Merlyn... Mais je ne voulais pas que tu saches pour mes dettes, alors..._

Je souris, me tourne entièrement vers elle, pose ma main sur son corps et le caresse avec tendresse.

 _\- Hey... Je ne t'en veux pas... Je comprends pourquoi... On efface tout, ok ?_

Elle hoche la tête en souriant avant de venir se blottir contre moi, je la laisse faire, le sol n'est pas confortable, mais ça m'est égal.

 _\- Je vais devoir voir ma mère dimanche midi..._

Elle m'a dit son plus grand secret, sa honte, je veux qu'elle sache ce qui ne va pas avec ma famille, après tout, elle n'est pas stupide et doit savoir que ça ne va pas.

 _\- Et tu n'as pas envie ?_

 _\- J'aime ma mère et ma sœur, mais depuis son mariage... Je n'arrive pas à pardonner à ma mère. J'ai l'impression qu'elle trahi mon père._

Elle fait des petits cercles sur mon torse de son doigt, elle ne dit rien et me laisse continuer.

 _\- Pourtant, je sais que ce n'était pas un mari idéale, il l'a trompé je ne sais combien de fois... Mais..._

 _\- Mais c'était ton père... Je comprends... J'ai essayé de haïr les miens à cause de leurs dettes... Mais ils restaient mes parents... On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de l'amour qu'on éprouve pour eux._

Je souris et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu vas aller les voir et leur parler, ça va te faire du bien._

 _\- J'aurais besoin de courage, beaucoup de courage._

Elle se redresse et me sourit.

 _\- Le bar est fermé samedi soir, tu veux venir ? Slade et moi on doit faire les comptes, sa femme sera là, elle va nous aider. Je vais te présenter... Et il va arrêter de s'inquiéter pour moi._

La présentation à ses amis ? Je me sens nerveux alors que je ne devrais pas, elle me sourit encore plus avant de poser un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Slade est costaud, mais pas méchant... Par contre, sa femme... Shado est japonaise et a passé son enfance à s'entraîner avec son père... Elle te mettrait au tapis en dix secondes._

J'éclate de rire avant d'accepter, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, je vais passer une bonne soirée avec eux avant d'aller déjeuner avec ma famille. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas y penser, je la repose sur le sol et m'allonge sur elle... Je la regarde afin de voir si elle le veut aussi, elle se mord la lèvre, passe ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors que j'entre en elle avec force... Pour le moment, je veux juste passer la nuit à la posséder et à la faire crier.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ? Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la suite =)**

 **Lâchez vos reviews si vous voulez la suite vendredi !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de votre fic !**

 **Dites-moi, on a pas bcp de reviews, voulez-vous une pause et que je vous poste l'autre fic que j'ai sous le coude ou voulez-vous que je continue de poser celle-ci ?**

 **A vous de choisir !**

 _ **Felicity**_

Je suis bien contente que le bar soit fermé ce soir, ça va me permettre d'une de passer du temps avec mes amis même si j'appréhende beaucoup la rencontre entre eux et Oliver... Ils ne savent rien de notre amitié particulière et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Surtout pas depuis qu'Oliver a payé mes dettes, je me sens toujours mal à cette idée, j'ai la sensation de vendre mon corps, même si au fond de moi, je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Je dois me calmer, si ça se trouve, ça va super bien se passer et je vais pouvoir souffler un peu.

Cette semaine à l'entreprise a été très pénible, j'ai tenté à maintes reprises de convaincre mon patron de mettre en place ce nouveau projet, mais il refuse, il me dit que la création aura un coût trop important et que ce n'est pas la peine de faire perdre du temps au grand patron... À Oliver du coup et je ne veux pas me servir de notre relation pour créer cette puce, même si je sais qu'elle a du potentiel.

Bref, ce n'est pas facile peut-être que je j'arriverais à lui en parler, au bureau, de façon professionnelle, sans mettre en avant notre amitié.

Je passe la porte du bar, Oliver a dit qu'il me rejoindrait ici, il ne devrait pas tarder à le faire, il avait hâte de venir. Slade est là, occupé à ranger les nouveaux verres que nous avons reçu durant la semaine, je parcours la pièce du regard étonné de ne pas y trouver Shado. En général, elle est là en même temps que lui, Logan est chez la sœur de Shado et ils débutent tous les deux.

Il stoppe le rangement dès qu'il m'aperçoit et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui rends cette étreinte avec plaisir, sans chercher à masquer ma fatigue, de toute façon, il me connaît trop bien.

 _\- Hey salut ma belle... Tu as une petite mine !_

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je soupire et lui fais un petit sourire.

 _\- M'en parle pas... Shado n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre._

Je lui offre un sourire avant de montrer les cartons qui jonchent le bar.

 _\- Notre commande ?_

 _\- Oui ! Il y en a même plus que ce que nous voulions..._

 _\- Le patron a été généreux cette fois ?_

 _\- Apparemment..._

Il me sourit avant de retourner au rangement. Je parcours de nouveau la salle du regard, quelque chose a changé, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est quand soudain mon regard s'attarde sur le mur du fond.

 _\- Slade ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Où sont passés tous les posters ?_

 _\- Oh le patron m'a demandé de les enlever... Il va refaire la décoration._

Étonnée par ses propos je ne dis rien de plus, je le rejoins et entreprends de l'aider à ranger. Une heure s'écoule avant que Shado ne pénètre enfin dans le bar les bras chargés de pots de peinture, de rouleaux et de pinceaux. Slade accours vers elle pour l'aider, je peux voir qu'il lui lance un clin d'œil avant de la débarrasser.

J'avance à mon tour vers elle, puis la prend dans mes bras pour la saluer. Nous nous relâchons un instant plus tard, puis elle me détaille du regard.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Tu sauras tout en temps voulu. En attendant assieds-toi au bar._

Je fais ce qu'ils me disent, je m'installe alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Oliver. Je souris avant de me lever et d'aller l'enlacer, pas de baisers, non, nous sommes amis et on doit se tenir à ça. Oliver accentue sa prise sur moi un peu plus fort qu'il ne devrait, mais ça va, c'est encore de façon amicale. Je le conduis au bar, m'installe de nouveau sur cette chaise et le présente à Slade et à sa femme. Oliver serre la main de Slade en premier, ce dernier accepte sans difficulté, mais je vois qu'il est nerveux, c'est difficile de croire que le grand Oliver Queen est nerveux face à deux personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Il se dirige ensuite vers Shado qui lui tend la main avec un grand sourire. Oliver vient ensuite s'asseoir près de moi et caresse le plus discrètement possible mon épaule dénudé. Il ne devrait pas, je le sais... Je sais aussi que lui comme moi... Avons du mal à rester sans nous toucher quand nous sommes si près.

La soirée se passe mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé, Slade et Oliver s'entendent à merveilles, pourtant ils n'ont rien en commun, mais ils discutent de tout et n'importe quoi sans se juger. Si je ne les connaissais pas, je jurerais qu'ils se sont toujours côtoyés, ça me rassure, car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors de Slade et Shado. Et Oliver bien sûr.

 _\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés au fait ?_

Oliver me regarde fixement alors que je me fige sur mon siège, c'est vrai qu'on a pas pensé à cette question... Je ne veux pas que Slade sache qu'on s'est croisés ici, au bar avant de coucher ensemble le soir même... Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, Slade est mon ami et j'ai peur de lui dire...

 _\- Ici..._

Je regarde Oliver qui sourit à Slade et Shado.

 _\- C'était il y a un peu plus de deux mois... J'avais eu une sale journée et on a bien parlés._

Il me regarde en me faisant un petit clin d'œil, je souris et décide de poursuivre, on peut dire la vérité, sans parler du sexe à outrance, non ?

 _\- Ensuite, il a découvert que je travaillais à son entreprise et..._

 _\- Oh ! Minute gamine ! Tu bosses pour lui ? Chez QC ? Avec Oliver Queen ?_

 _\- Oui... Je ne voulais pas en parler pour éviter ces questions.._.

 _\- Si je m'attendais à ça..._

Il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, je continue de lui raconter les débuts de notre amitié sans parler de sa petite revanche. Slade rappelle à Oliver ce que Tommy a voulu me faire, il sait qu'ils sont amis, Oliver serre le poing, il a du mal à digérer ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. On discute pendant un long moment avant que je ne regarde l'heure, il est déjà bien tard.

 _\- Je ne voudrais rien dire, mais nous n'avons pas encore fait les comptes. Je ne suis pas certaine que monsieur Deeze serait content s'il nous voyait ainsi._

 _\- Relax gamine... Monsieur Deeze ne risque pas de mettre les pieds ici... En plus Shado et moi avons fait la comptabilité dans l'après-midi. Tout est au point._

Je le regarde, étonnée qu'il ai pris l'initiative de le faire seul avec Shado, alors que celle-ci ne travaille pas ici. Nous faisons toujours le bilan du semestre ensemble. Ceci dit je ne dis rien, d'une parce que nous passons un formidable moment et ensuite parce qu'étant donné mon niveau de fatigue je n'avais pas vraiment envie de passer ma soirée à compter.

 _\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous deux d'avoir pris les devants. J'espère que le rendement a été à la hauteur de ce que notre patron souhaitait._

 _\- Nous avons même fait mieux que ça._

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, heureuse de voir qu'avec Slade nous avons réussi à redresser la barre de cet endroit qui, quand je suis arrivée n'avait pas une situation financière stable. Le bar devait fermer, mais Slade à l'époque a convaincu monsieur Deeze qu'il arriverait à faire du chiffre d'affaire. L'an dernier nous avions atteint notre objectif sans le dépasser, mais cette année nous avons obtenu plus que ce qu'il nous avait demandé.

Slade et moi avons fait ce qu'il fallait. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas lésiné sur la tâche, organisant sans cesse des soirées à thème qui ont bien marchés, surtout chez les étudiants.

 _\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi monsieur Deeze entreprend de rénover la salle._

Slade et Shado échangent un petit sourire.

 _\- Pour les travaux, ce n'est pas monsieur Deeze qui les finance, mais nous._

Il fait un geste avec son index pour les désigner lui et sa femme.

 _\- Vous ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Tu as eu une promotion ?_

Oliver rigole franchement avec Slade à croire qu'il est dans la confidence, ce qui me paraît improbable vu que Slade et lui ne se connaissaient pas avant ce soir. Je ne comprends rien...

 _\- Shado et moi avons rachetés le bar. Je suis donc ton nouveau patron._

Je manque m'étrangler avec ma vodka orange, je tousse un moment avant de pouvoir discuter à nouveau, Oliver qui n'a cessé de me taper doucement dans le dos me demande si je vais bien. Je ne lui réponds pas, trop abasourdie par ce que je viens d'entendre.

 _\- Vous avez acheté le bar ?_

 _\- Oui... Deeze le vendait a prix très attractif... Il ne voulait plus s'en occuper. J'ai alors sauté sur l'occasion. J'en ai longuement discuté avec Shado et nous nous sommes lancés._

Je me tourne vers Oliver, toujours surprise par sa réaction.

 _\- Tu étais au courant ?_

Oliver fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête.

 _\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non... Avant ce soir je ne connaissais pas tes amis..._

 _\- Pourquoi Slade et toi rigoliez comme ci vous étiez de bons amis sachant quelque chose dont j'étais la seule à ignorer ?_

Slade se met à rire à nouveau. Je rêve où il se fiche de moi celui-là ?

 _\- Nous rigolions parce que tu avais l'air tellement sérieuse. Un peu comme lorsque nous sommes en réunion._

Je lui donne un petit coup d'épaule.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas cool de vous moquer de moi._

 _\- Ce n'était pas méchant ma belle._

Il a l'air de croire que je lui en veux...

 _\- Je sais bien... Mais Oliver... J'ai vraiment une drôle de tête lorsque je suis en réunion ?_

 _\- Non bien sûr que non, tu es juste très concentrée et j'ai l'habitude de te voir ainsi à QC, mais ici non... Bref, je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé. Ce n'était pas mon intention._

J'encre mon regard au sien et je peux lire dans son regard qu'il est sincèrement désolé, je dois le rassurer, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis fâchée, pas alors qu'il n'en est rien.

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas blessé... Je pensais juste que Slade et toi vous vous connaissiez c'est tout._

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de se tourner vers Slade et Shado.

 _\- Il est près de deux heures, je pense qu'il serait temps que je rentre. J'ai passé un agréable moment avec vous._

Slade se lève et se dirige vers Oliver en lui tendant la main. Ils se la serrent de bon cœur, je suis rassurée de voir qu'ils s'entendent bien et qu'on a passé une super soirée.

 _\- Heureux également de t'avoir rencontré Oliver._

Slade se penche vers lui et lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille.

 _\- Si tu lui fais le moindre mal..._

Je secoue la tête, toujours aussi protecteur celui-là.

 _\- Je n'en doute pas Slade, mais ce ne sera pas le cas... Elle est mon amie également._

Je me lève en même temps qu'Oliver, embrasse chaleureusement mes amis avant de quitter le bar sur les talons d'Oliver. Une fois que nous nous sommes éloignés du bar je me retourne, encercle la taille d'Oliver d'une main et lui attrape la nuque de l'autre tout en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, puis je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre baiser ne dure pas, c'est juste une légère caresse flottant sur nos lèvres, mais comme chaque fois je suis parcourue de frisson. J'adore la sensation que me procure chacun de ses baisers, de ses caresses et l'avoir près de moi toute une soirée sans pouvoir l'embrasser, ça été très dur. Oliver colle son front au mien, je sens son souffle contre ma peau, il est brûlant...

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter de cette façon._

 _\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Tu peux dormir chez moi..._

Il soupire avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse.

 _\- J'aimerais Felicity... Mais Tommy est chez moi et si je ne rentre pas... Demain j'aurai droit à un tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre..._

Je pousse un petit soupir, je sais qu'il a raison, mais j'aimerais passer le reste de la nuit avec lui. L'avoir près de moi, poser ma tête sur son torse et m'endormir au son des battements de son cœur, mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir et sûrement pas pour demain non plus.

Vivement que Tommy déguerpisse de chez lui afin que nous retrouvions lui et moi ce que nous avions encore il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je m'engouffre dans ma voiture, Oliver se penche et m'embrasse doucement, sa langue taquine doucement la mienne. Notre baiser est lent, tendre et langoureux, je ne sais pas combien de temps il dure... Tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque celui-ci cesse, je n'aspire qu'à une chose, qu'Oliver m'embrasse encore et encore. Sauf que ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait, il caresse ma joue de la pointe de ses doigts.

 _\- Sois prudente en rentrant._

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'il referme la porte.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, il est près de midi et je suis surprise d'avoir autant dormi. Je regarde mon portable afin de voir si tout va bien. J'ai un message d'Oliver qui me dit qu'il est bien rentré et que Tommy a passé la nuit sur son canapé... Le pauvre, ça ne doit pas être simple pour lui.

J'ai un autre message, de Slade cette fois, qui m'invite à venir les aider à poser la peinture, je souris à la lecture de ce message puis me lève. Je passe rapidement sous la douche, enfile des vieux vêtement, prends un petit-déjeuner assez copieux avant de me rendre au bar.

Shado et Slade ont déjà bien avancé, mais il reste encore des choses à faire. Lorsqu'ils m'entendent arriver, ils posent tous deux leur pinceaux et viennent à ma rencontre.

 _\- Tu es enfin sortie de ton lit._

Je rigole à la tirade de Slade.

 _\- Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier en tout cas. Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligée de venir ?_

 _\- Je me doute, mais j'en avais envie... Et je n'avais rien de spécial à faire._

 _\- Et Oliver ?_

Je regarde Shado, est-ce qu'elle a perçu mon secret ? Non... En plus mon amant torride doit déjeuner avec sa famille aujourd'hui...

 _\- Il déjeune avec sa mère et sa sœur._

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête. Slade arrive vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 _\- Il est sympa. Tu sembles heureuse avec lui... Différente. Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?_

Merde ! Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je pensais que je cachais très bien mon jeu, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

 _\- Slade ! Ça ne nous regarde pas !_

Shado tente de le convaincre de me laisser, mais il est obstiné.

 _\- Nous sommes juste de très bon ami Slade._

 _\- Dommage... Peut être qu'avec le temps il deviendra autre chose._

Je fronce les sourcils, est-ce qu'il a oublié qui est Oliver Queen ?

 _\- Slade, il a une copine je te signale et aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont très heureux._

Et ouais... Dans les journaux, tout le monde écrit qu'Oliver Queen et Laurel Lance sont amoureux comme au premier jour et qu'ils sont heureux, ils nous montrent des photos les montrant ensemble, souriant... S'ils savaient.

 _\- On ne sait jamais gamine._

Je secoue la tête, déterminée à ce qu'il oublie cette idée.

 _\- J'en doute... Bon assez parlé de moi... Mettons-nous au travail... Patron._

Slade éclate de rire avant de me filer un pinceau, je le prends tout en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il y a autre chose entre Oliver et moi, nous sommes amis, on couche ensemble, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir... Tout ce que Slade doit savoir, c'est qu'Oliver est heureux avec Laurel et que rien a changé dans sa vie.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre ? Donnez-nous votre avis surtout ^^**

 **La suite lundi, peut-être ^^**

 **A vos clavier !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde, voici donc la suite de votre fic, étrangement on a plus de reviews quand vous voyez que je vais faire une pause... Bande de petits malins XD**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je soupire en arrivant devant la porte du manoir, ça fait des mois que je ne suis pas venu ici, depuis le mariage de ma mère en fait, j'ai fait acte de présence afin de faire bonne figure pour les journalistes, mais je n'avais aucune envie de venir. Aujourd'hui je suis là, après que ma mère m'a harcelé durant des jours pour que je vienne. Je suis seul... Je n'ai pas voulu que Laurel vienne, elle a insisté pourtant, me disant qu'elle voulait voir ma mère et ma sœur, mais je ne veux pas, ma mère va encore nous parler de notre avenir et je sais que je n'en ai plus un seul avec Laurel. Elle a été déçue... Mais quand je lui ai rappelé que son procès recommençait demain, elle a ouvert son ordinateur et a commencé à travailler sans même me regarder partir.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai trouvé une solution pour lui faire perdre la face demain, je dois en parler à Félicity ce soir...

Félicity... J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, qu'elle me soutienne, mais ça aurait semblé louche à tout le monde que je demande à une inconnue de m'accompagner à un déjeuner chez ma famille. Même si pour moi Félicity n'a plus rien d'une inconnue, bien au contraire, je la connais... Je connais son corps par cœur...

Calme-toi Oliver, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle, tu dois rester calme sinon ta mère va se rendre de quelque chose. J'inspire un bon coup et je rentre dans le manoir d'un pas hésitant. Je sais que Théa n'est pas là aujourd'hui, elle est en voyage scolaire avec sa classe, c'est encore pire sans elle, je vais devoir supporter ma mère tout seul. Je n'en ai aucune envie !

 _\- Oliver ! Tu es venu !_

Ma mère arrive vers moi, les bras ouverts, je lui souris et la serre contre moi, je lui en veux, mais je ne la déteste pas, elle est ma mère et je l'aime.

 _\- Bonjour maman._

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Très bien, merci._

Je ne mens pas, Laurel me trompe avec mon meilleur ami, mais depuis que Félicity est dans ma vie, je me sens mieux, apaisé. Je ne lui demande pas si elle va bien, elle est mariée, elle devrait aller bien.

On s'installe pour le déjeuner, on parle beaucoup de l'entreprise et ça me va bien. Je ne veux pas parler de son nouveau mari, pourtant, j'aime beaucoup Walter, c'est un mec bien et il était un très bon ami de mon père... Mais depuis qu'il est le nouveau mari de ma mère, j'ai du mal à le supporter. Arrivés au dessert, un mille feuille aux fraises, ce que je trouve bien trop luxueux pour un dîner entre une mère et son fils... Ma mère me regarde en souriant.

 _\- Au fait, Laurel n'est pas venue ? J'aurais aimé la voir._

 _\- Non, elle prépare son procès pour demain._

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'ai vu aux infos qu'elle avait fait une erreur, la pauvre... Elle va bien ?_

Je résiste contre l'envie de sourire, ma mère a vu ça, donc d'autres personnes aussi, Laurel va se retrouver avec une réputation de merde et je ne peux qu'approuver cette idée.

 _\- Oui ça va, elle se donne à fond._

 _\- Tant mieux... Et entre vous deux, tout va bien ?_

Je serre le poing sous la table afin que ma mère ne le remarque pas, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? La vérité ? Non, je ne peux pas, ma mère apprécie Laurel et elle ira la voir directement si je fais ça. Je dois trouver un mensonge.

 _\- Oui ça va... On a pas trop le temps de se voir... Et avec Tommy qui vit chez moi, ce n'est pas évident._

 _\- Malcolm est venu dîner l'autre jour, Tommy a dépassé les bornes, il devrait grandir un peu._

Oui, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je suis responsable de son malheur et que j'en suis fier.

 _\- Passons, pour en revenir à Laurel, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Cinq ans ?_

 _\- Oui... Pourquoi ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me sortir encore, je suis en train de stresser, qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête ?

 _\- Est-ce que tu penses... Tu sais... Lui faire ta demande ?_

Lui faire ma demande ? Laurel ? Un frisson de dégoût me parcours, jamais je ne ferais ça... Je l'ai sans doute envisagé avant toute cette histoire, mais maintenant c'est hors de question ! Laurel ne portera jamais mon nom, jamais je ne lui demanderais de m'épouser ! Ça me répugne rien que de me dire que je devrais me réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours !

 _\- Maman, je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça..._

Je reste calme et tente de trouver une réponse honnête, je pense que ça peut lui convenir. Laurel Queen... C'est atroce, ça ne va pas ensemble !

 _\- Je vais devoir y aller maman._

J'ai passé plus de deux heures ici, je pense que c'est suffisant, je me lève, je ne veux plus parler de Laurel, pas à ma mère !

 _\- Attend, une dernière chose... Malcolm m'a dit... Que tu avais remboursé une dette..._

 _\- Oui, ça t'ennuie ?_

 _\- C'est juste... Que c'est une grosse somme..._

 _\- C'est mon amie... Si je ne peux pas utiliser mon argent pour aider une amie... Je ne vois pas à quoi il me sert._

 _\- Tu aurais pu me demander Oliver..._

Je fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête.

 _\- Et en quel honneur ? C'est MON argent. Je le gagne en travaillant, c'est aussi celui que papa m'a légué. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dire ce que je fais... Je suis adulte... Arrête de me voir comme un enfant._

 _\- Oliver, ne le prend pas comme ça... C'est juste que cette fille..._

 _\- Je t'arrête tout de suite !_

Je tente de ne pas montrer ma colère, mais ce n'est pas facile, elle va encore juger Félicity sans la connaître et ça me met hors de moi.

 _\- C'est une fille bien, elle a perdu ses parents qui avaient des dettes. Elle a deux emplois pour les rembourser et tu sais quoi ?_

Ma mère secoue la tête.

 _\- Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de mon argent... J'ai dû insister... Et elle tient à me rembourser... Ça va lui prendre toute sa vie, mais elle veut le faire._

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû..._

 _\- Non tu n'aurais pas dû... Et tu devrais arrêter de juger les gens, tu n'es pas douée maman. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je t'ai accordé du temps, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire._

Je quitte la pièce et le manoir sans un mot et sans un regard pour ma mère, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment elle peut juger les gens de cette façon. Elle ne connaît pas Félicity et se permet de penser ce genre de choses sur elle. J'en ai marre de ses erreurs de jugement ! On a pas parlé de Walter et elle a réussi à me mettre encore plus en colère que si on l'avait fait.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je vais voir Laurel ? Non, je n'en ai pas envie, je pense que je serais mieux avec Félicity... Slade a dit que le bar allait être fermés quelques jours, le temps qu'ils s'organisent lui et sa femme, elle ne travaille donc pas ce soir. C'est super. Je vais pouvoir profiter d'elle. Si elle veut bien, j'espère, je suis furax contre ma mère et j'ai besoin de me défouler... J'ai honte de penser ça, mais Félicity m'aide à me sentir mieux, une fois en elle j'oublie tout et ça me fait un bien fou.

J'arrive chez elle assez rapidement, je frappe avant de l'entendre arriver, elle ouvre la porte et me sourit.

 _\- Hey Oliver ! Entre !_

Je souris et entre sans attendre, je résiste à l'envie de lui sauter dessus, son shorty vert foncé et son débardeur qui laisse deviner la forme de ses seins ne m'aident pas... Je dois résister, un peu de tenue Oliver !

 _\- Alors ce déjeuner avec ta mère ?_

 _\- Atroce !_

Je ne vais pas lui dire qu'elle sait pour la dette que j'ai remboursé, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal à cause de ça. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ma mère ne se mêle pas de ses affaires et elle n'a aucun droit de la juger sans la connaître.

 _\- Tu exagères, j'en suis sûre !_

 _\- Tu crois ?_

Je m'approche d'elle et pose une main sur sa hanche.

 _\- Elle m'a demandé si je comptais demander Laurel en mariage._

Félicity éclate de rire, littéralement, je ne l'ai jamais vu rire autant. Elle se tourne vers moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Donc, tu as dû faire croire à ta mère que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ?_

 _\- Ouais..._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as demande pas en mariage ? Ça lui ferait encore plus de mal après..._

Mon cœur rate un battement, elle ose me demander ça ? De demander à cette garce de m'épouser ? Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je passe mes deux bras dans son dos et la soulève dans mes bras avant de l'asseoir sur la petite commode posée contre le mur... Assise ici, la position est parfaite.

 _\- Jamais... Tu ne connais pas ma mère... Elle serait capable d'organiser mon mariage dans la journée..._

Elle sourit avant de se serrer un peu plus contre moi. Je me rapproche d'elle et un gémissement franchi ses lèvres alors que je me frotte à elle. Je me penche vers son oreille que je mordille avec délicatesse.

 _\- J'ai envie de toi..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?_

Rien... Je n'attends rien, je la prends dans mes bras et la conduit à sa chambre, je la dépose sur le lit et la prends sauvagement une grande partie de l'après-midi... Nos cris raisonnent dans son appartement, le lit qui claque contre le mur fait échos à nos mouvements brutaux... Félicity est au-dessus de moi et se déhanche comme une diablesse, une main reposant sur la tête de lit, sa tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'elle cri mon nom tout en jouissant pendant que je la rejoins au même instant...

Waouh, c'était parfait... Comme à chaque fois...

Félicity se laisse retomber près de moi, le souffle court, la sueur coulant sur sa peau... Félicity après l'orgasme... C'est magnifique, je ne m'en lasserais pas.

Le bruit laisse place au silence, seules nos respirations qui tentent de se calmer se font entendre dans la chambre, je ne sais pas combien de temps notre étreinte a duré, mais putain ce que c'est bon... Je recommencerais encore si je n'étais pas aussi crevé.

 _\- Au fait... Le procès reprend demain... Tu as un plan pour Laurel ?_

Je la regarde en souriant, elle pense toujours à m'aider à la faire plonger, elle est géniale.

 _\- Oui j'ai une idée..._

Elle se tourne vers moi, nue et magnifique, un bras soutenant sa tête.

 _\- Dis-moi._

 _\- Si on joue encore avec le dossier, ça sera louche... J'ai demandé à John de reprendre des photos où elle est avec Tommy... Il m'en a envoyé certaines ce matin._

 _\- Tu lui en as redemandé ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je voulais en avoir au cas où on serait à court d'idée._

Elle sourit et se rapproche de moi, pose sa main sur mon corps et joue avec ses doigts, faisant des dessins invisibles.

 _\- Je vois... Et tu en as ?_

 _\- Quelques-unes... Elles sont croustillantes... Je pensais que tu pourrais si possible l'envoyer sur son portable... Juste au moment du procès._

 _\- Je vois... Pour la déstabiliser quand elle va prendre la parole ?_

 _\- Exactement... Et en envoyer une au procureur aussi, avec un message disant un truc comme quoi son adjointe trompe son petit ami, n'est pas digne de confiance, tu vois le genre ?_

Elle sourit et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Je vois très bien... Ça va être parfait. Tu seras au tribunal pour me donner le feu vert ?_

 _\- Oui, je dois faire mon devoir de petit ami et soutenir ma copine. Quelle merde..._

Elle me sourit avant de baisser le regard. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens.

 _\- Tu as un soucis ?_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te demander... Mais mon patron..._

 _\- Slade ou moi ?_

Elle sourit encore et me frappe gentiment sur le torse.

 _\- Non, Palmer, Ray Palmer, celui qui est responsable de mon service..._

Ok, ça a l'air sérieux, est-ce qu'il lui fait des avances ? L'entreprise a une politique très strict sur le harcèlement sexuel, si Félicity en est victime, Palmer sera viré, sans aucune gène. Je pose une main dans ses cheveux et les caresse avec tendresse.

 _\- Dis-moi._

 _\- Il refuse que je propose mon projet... Je sais que je ne devrais pas te parler ça, me servir de notre amitié pour ça... Mais j'y crois à ce projet et je sais que je peux le concevoir sans exploser le budget..._

 _\- Félicity... Tout va bien, je regarderais ton projet, je ne promets rien par contre..._

Elle se redresse et m'embrasse avec tendresse.

 _\- Merci... Je veux juste te le montrer, si tu n'approuves pas, ce n'est rien. Il n'est pas au point encore, comme Palmer ne veut pas en entendre parler, je ne le fait que quand j'ai de l'avance dans mon travail..._

 _\- Il le sait ?_

 _\- Oui... Il dit qu'il apprécie mes efforts malgré tout._

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est étrange, pourquoi ce type accepte qu'elle continue son projet s'il n'a pas l'intention de me le proposer ? Je ne sais pas, en tout cas les réunions vont se calmer, je vais pouvoir regarder et si son projet a de l'avenir, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais le refuser. À moins que Palmer se serve d'elle... Et s'il attendait qu'elle termine de le mettre au point avant de le vendre au plus offrant ?

Je ferme les yeux, la tête de Félicity repose contre mon torse, elle ne voit pas mon inquiétude. Demain, le procès de Laurel, après-demain, je m'occupe de son projet et s'il est prometteur, je m'en occuperais dans la foulée, il est hors de question que Palmer se serve d'elle et de deux, si ce projet peut booster notre entreprise, je refuse qu'un autre ai tous les droits dessus et qu'il se l'approprie. Félicity travaille dessus et la connaissant elle doit y mettre tout son cœur.

Si on peut déposer le brevet de cet objet, Félicity touchera une partie et ses soucis d'argents seront réglés... Ok Oliver, tu te calmes, tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit comme projet, j'ai confiance en Félicity, mais si je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je m'occupe d'abord de Laurel et ensuite je m'occupe de son projet... Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que demain a lieu le procès, je serais dans la salle d'audience et je n'ai qu'une hâte... Voir la tête de Laurel quand elle verra la photo glissée dans son dossier.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Vous imaginez la tête de Laurel ?**

 **Et la rencontre avec Moira, ça été ?**

 **La suite mercredi ( peut-être, ce n'est pas du chantage, mais j'ai une grosse journée mercredi, je ais essayer d'y penser XD )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, un peu tardive de votre fic !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis réveillée par un atroce mal de dos qui n'a franchement pas lieu d'être, je me tourne sur le côté et me cogne littéralement sur un meuble. Mince, j'ouvre un œil et m'aperçois que je dors dans le salon à même le sol, je me tourne de l'autre côté, Oliver est étendu près de moi. Les souvenirs me reviennent en tête et je me souviens de m'être levée cette nuit afin de boire un verre d'eau, j'allais retourner me coucher quand j'ai senti Oliver derrière moi. Il m'a prise à même le plan de travail avant de recommencer sur le sol... On s'est écroulés l'un sur l'autre il y a quelques heures sans essayer de nous relever. Je le secoue doucement, il remue avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _\- Oliver, je crois que nous nous sommes endormis._

Il se redresse avant de regarder l'heure sur sa montre.

 _\- Merde il est près de deux heures... Tommy va me passer un interrogatoire digne d'un flic !_

Il se lève puis me tend une main que je saisie. Il tire sur mon bras et en moins de deux secondes je me retrouve sur les pieds, la couverture qui me couvrait jusqu'à maintenant s'échoue sur le sol me laissant complètement nue devant Oliver qui est également en tenue d'Adam. Son regard s'attarde sur mes seins avant de descendre plus bas pour venir s'ancrer dans mes yeux. Un feu ardent brûle dans son regard, il s'approche de moi, saisit mon visage avec ses mains et vient frôler mes lèvres des siennes avant de les presser. Sa langue taquine doucement la mienne, ses mains quittent mes joues pour s'enrouler autour de mon bassin, puis elles viennent caresser doucement le bas de mon dos pour finir sur mes fesses, tandis que moi je caresse ses épaules.

Nous sommes interrompus par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. Oliver soupire et se recule, dès que la chaleur de son corps quitte le mien, je suis parcourue de frisson, Oliver le remarque, il ramasse une couverture qui se trouve sur le sol sans que je me souvienne de comment elle est arrivée là et la pose sur mes épaules avant de prendre son téléphone sur la table basse qui ne cesse de sonner. Tandis qu'il discute avec son interlocuteur, il passe son caleçon ainsi que son pantalon ne laissant que son torse nu. Il me chuchote tout bas après avoir collé son portable contre son torse.

 _\- C'est Laurel..._

Une grimace apparaît sur son visage alors qu'il recolle le téléphone contre son oreille.

 _\- Oui !_

Il soupire et secoue la tête.

 _\- Au bureau où veux-tu que je sois ?_

Il hausse les yeux au ciel, irrité par la conversation.

 _\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que j'étais la-bas !_

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

 _\- Non... J'étais sûrement parti aux toilettes. Écoute il est tard et je vais rentrer..._

Je cherche ma tenue de nuit que je trouve près du frigo, je l'enfile avant de remettre la couverture autour de moi.

\- _Non, je rentre chez moi... N'oublie pas tu as une famille à défendre demain... Tu dois être en forme._

Il secoue la tête, visiblement agacé.

 _\- Oui je t'ai promis que j'y serais... À onze heures... Bonne nuit._

Il hausse les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher de moi.

 _\- Oui. Moi aussi._

Il raccroche tout en poussant un soupir.

 _\- Un soucis ?_

 _\- Oui... Enfin je ne sais pas... Tommy a fait un saut à l'entreprise il y a trente minutes et il ne m'a pas trouvé... Il a donc téléphoné à Laurel pour savoir si j'étais avec elle et bref tu connais la suite..._

Merde... Le pauvre, je ne sais pas quoi dire sachant que c'est en partie de ma faute.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver..._

 _\- Désolée pourquoi ? Nous nous sommes endormis après avoir passé un très bon moment. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

Il touche ma joue, puis m'embrasse sur celle-ci, avant de se reculer, de prendre son tee shirt, de le passer ainsi que sa veste. Il me gratifie d'un sourire, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes puis se dirige vers la porte.

 _\- Tu devrais aller te coucher... Tu sembles épuisée..._

Je le regarde partir en souriant, en effet je suis crevée. Une fois Oliver parti, je monte à l'étage, passe par la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir avant de me pelotonner au fond de mon lit. Je pose la tête sur l'oreiller et je m'endors directement.

Je suis à l'entreprise depuis plus de deux heures, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, Palmer ne cesse de m'envoyer des mails avec des tonnes de choses à faire. Décidément, celui-là, je préfère lorsqu'il est à l'entreprise plutôt qu'à l'extérieur, chaque fois c'est la même chose il me prend pour son assistante alors que ce n'est pas le cas. J'imprime son dernier e-mail exaspérée, me lève d'un bon et file comme une furie dans son bureau, prête à exploser sauf que je n'y trouve personne.

Merde ! C'est étonnant son assistante devrait être à son bureau, mais elle n'y est pas, je me retourne et fais face à un collègue de travail qui a le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Un problème Félicity ?_

 _\- Non ! Je cherche simplement l'assistante de Palmer._

 _\- Oh tu ne risques pas de la trouver ici... Elle accompagne Palmer toute la semaine._

 _\- Si elle l'accompagne peux-tu me dire pourquoi il m'envoie son travail personnel ?_

Je brandis la feuille que je colle sous son nez, mon collègue arque les sourcils avant de partir dans un éclat de rire. Je suis furieuse, ça ne me fait pas rire.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?_

 _\- Rien... C'est juste que tu es tellement toujours très rigoureuse dans ton travail que parfois tu oublies d'évaluer les choses qui se passent aux alentours. Bref excuse-moi... Je pensais que tu étais au courant comme toutes les personnes de notre service._

Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il me raconte, il faut dire que les bruits de couloirs, les ragots qui se racontent dans la salle de repos n'ont jamais été des choses auxquelles je porte de l'importance.

 _\- Au courant de quoi ?_

 _\- Que Palmer et Orneil couchent ensemble._

 _\- Et alors je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêche de travailler !_

 _\- Disons que Palmer aime la laisser au repos lorsqu'ils s'échappent tous les deux... Tu n'as pas besoin de dessin si ?_

Je le fixe un moment la bouche ouverte avant de la refermer et de tourner les talons. Je pose mes fesses sur la chaise et ouvre la boite mail, j'inscris le destinataire et commence à taper un long mail. Ça me vaudra sûrement des problèmes, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, je n'ai pas été embauché ici pour jouer à l'assistante personnelle de Palmer pendant que Corneil ou Orneil je ne sais plus son nom reste tranquillement allongée dans la chambre d'un hôtel à attendre le retour du chef pour s'envoyer en l'air !

J'appuie sur la touche envoyer un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, puis je file en salle de repos me prendre un café que j'amène directement dans mon bureau personnel.

À 11 h 15 je reçois un message d'Oliver me signifiant que c'est le moment de passer à l'action, je m'installe donc derrière mon clavier, mes doigts filent sur le clavier, j'inscris un nombre incalculable de lignes de code avant d'insérer la photo de Laurel et Tommy dans une position plus que compromettante me mettant mal à l'aise sur l'instant. Je me demande comment Oliver peut regarder ce genre de photo et surtout je me demande ce que ça lui fait dans son cœur et dans son âme. Ça ne doit pas être évident de voir des photos de son meilleur ami chevauchant sa petite amie.

J'entre les numéros de portable des destinataire puis j'appuie sur entré. Je me munis de mes écouteurs puis regarde le déroulement du tribunal sur ma tablette. Je peux voir Laurel assise à la table avec la défense, se penchant pour regarder son téléphone, le saisir, elle pianote puis se décompose littéralement.

Elle tente de reprendre contenance avant de lever les yeux vers l'assemblée qui lui fait face, mais elle s'aperçoit rapidement que le procureur, l'assistant du procureur ainsi que certains magistrats la dévisagent sans masquer leur colère.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire ne sachant probablement pas quoi faire d'autre et surtout je ne pense pas une seconde qu'elle se doute qu'eux aussi ont reçu la même chose qu'elle. Le juge annonce que la séance est ouverte, puis le premier témoin est appelé à la barre.

Je jette mes écouteurs sur mon bureau puis ouvre le mail qui vient de me parvenir. Palmer, une fois encore qui me menace de m'envoyer chez le PDG si je ne fais pas le travail demandé. Non mais sérieusement, il se fiche de moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine, mais il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Je me contente d'ignorer son mail tant pis si le travail n'est pas fait sa copine le fera lorsqu'ils rentreront dans deux jours.

Il est près de quinze heures lorsque je reçois un message d'Oliver me demandant de passer à son bureau. Je souris et me lève du bien sans attendre.

Je passe devant le bureau de sa secrétaire qui est vide, je souris, je ne l'aime pas du tout et ça m'arrange qu'elle ne soit pas là. Je frappe doucement à la porte qui s'ouvre presque aussitôt. Oliver m'attrape la main puis m'attire contre son torse, il plonge son visage dans mes cheveux et inspire un grand coup avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _\- Félicity tu es vraiment très douée... Tu aurais dû voir sa tête après l'entretien qu'elle a eu en privée avec le juge... Elle avait le visage maculé de larmes._

Il a l'air ravi de la savoir aussi mal et je dois dire que moi aussi. Il pose un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se reculer et de continuer de me raconter.

 _\- J'étais dans ma voiture et je l'ai vu dévaler les escaliers du tribunal essuyant ses larmes avec rage. Elle s'est ensuite jetée dans les bras de Tommy qui l'attendait un peu plus loin sous un arbre à l'abri des regards, puis elle a brandit son téléphone sous ses yeux. Je n'ai pas vu la réaction de Tommy, ils étaient trop loin... Mais je pense que cette photo l'a achevé un peu plus. J'aurai tellement aimé entendre ce que le procureur lui a dit._

Il pose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres et semble vouloir l'approfondir, mais j'ai une petite surprise pour lui.

 _\- Oh nous pouvons arranger ça tu sais ?_

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Mmmm ! Donne-moi juste deux minutes._

Je m'éloigne de lui, un sourire aux lèvres avant de faire le tour pour me mettre face à l'ordinateur d'Oliver et d'un geste de la main je lui demande si je peux. Il hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je m'installe donc derrière son bureau un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est juste que je me suis toujours demandée l'effet ça faisait d'être assise à la place du PDG et maintenant que j'y suis, je m'aperçois que c'est ni plus ni moins qu'un bureau un peu mieux que le mien avec une chaise légèrement plus confortable._

Il se met à rire avant que je n'entre dans le logiciel que j'ai crée de toute pièce pour espionner les échanges verbaux de Laurel. J'avance rapidement la phase du procès, puis fais un petit retour en arrière avant d'appuyer sur lecture.

 _ **« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? Recevoir ce genre de photos sur mon téléphone c'est dégradant, surtout pour vous ! Comment puis-je avoir confiance en vous après avoir reçu ceci ! Vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes ? »**_

Laurel est pâle, je peux le voir, je suis sûre que ses jambes tremblent tant elle panique.

 _ **« Je ne comprends pas »**_

 _ **« Et qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est bien vous sur ces photos non ? »**_

 _ **« Oui »**_

Le juge soupire et tente de se calmer, mais je vois que ce n'est pas facile.

 _ **« Avec monsieur Merlyn... Vous imaginez si ces photos sortent dans la presse ? Pour quel genre de fille allez-vous passer ? Je vous signale que la famille de la victime a misé sur votre professionnalisme et lorsque je reçois ce genre de choses je me dis qu'ils ont eu tort... Vous avez une fois de plus perdu vos moyens aujourd'hui ! »**_

 _ **« Je suis désolée »**_

Le juge soupire et secoue la tête.

 _ **« Vous pouvez l'être. J'imagine que votre petit ami Monsieur Queen n'est pas au courant de tout ce cirque ? Je me demande vraiment à quoi vous jouez ! »**_

Laurel se braque et fait un pas en avant, vers le juge.

 _ **« On ne joue pas, nous nous aimons ! »**_

 _ **« Vous vous aimez ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas quitter monsieur Queen ? »**_

Laurel reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre.

 _ **« J'aime aussi Oliver... »**_

 _ **« Qu'importe, tout ceci ne me regarde pas, mais au vu de votre prestation je me demande si je peux encore compter sur vous et votre professionnalisme... Je vais en discuter avec les autres magistrats. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez la sortie »**_

J'avance un peu la bande pour arriver à la conversation qu'elle a avec Tommy, mais celle-ci ne découle sur rien d'intéressant, Tommy lui dit juste qu'ils seront un peu plus attentif les prochaines fois et que surtout qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, qu'Oliver n'est toujours pas au courant de la situation sinon, il aurait déjà mis un terme à leur histoire.

 _\- Ils me connaissent vraiment très mal et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle dise qu'elle m'aime ! Ce qu'elle aime c'est mon statut surtout..._

Je me tourne vers lui, pose une main sur la joue d'Oliver et la caresse doucement afin de lui montrer mon soutien. Il esquisse un sourire puis attrape mes mains dans les siennes, nos regards s'accrochent deux petites secondes avant qu'Oliver ne me lâche un _« merci »._

Le téléphone du bureau se met à sonner mettant fin à l'instant que nous partagions, Oliver décroche rapidement.

Je l'entends prononcer le nom de Palmer instantanément je relève la tête vers Oliver qui écoute mon chef avec beaucoup d'attention.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ?**

 **Intriguant non cette histoire avec Palmer ?**

 **La suite vendredi pitetre =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews**

 **Pour répondre a une reviews, il y a 23 chapitres en tout.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Ma conversation avec Palmer a duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, j'ai dit à Félicity de nous laisser que je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec ce type. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas se servir de notre relation dans le travail, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Palmer lui donnerait des tâches qui ne correspondent pas à son travail parce qu'il se tape son assistante ! J'étais furieux en entendant qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui faire appel pour ce travail, je lui ai dit que si Orneil ne venait pas travailler, elle serait renvoyée, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour sa conférence.

Après avoir raccroché, j'envoie un message à Félicity afin de lui dire que le problème est réglé, qu'elle doit se concentrer sur son travail. Elle m'a remercié avant de me dire qu'ayant le temps, elle va travailler sur son projet.

Son projet, je l'avais oublié. Je prends le dossier qu'elle m'a déposé ce matin et commence à le lire. Je suis plongé dedans, le projet en question est une bonne idée. Une puce qui pourrait permettre aux personnes ayant des lésions de la moelle épinière de remarcher ! Ça ferait grimper les actions de QC ! Je lis le tout de long en large trois fois de suite, le coût de fabrication est assez élevé pour le moment, mais Félicity dit qu'avec du temps, elle pourrait le réduire. Je pense qu'il faut lui donner sa chance.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Palmer refuse qu'elle présente ce dossier, ce n'est pas normal. Je fronce les sourcils et tente de trouver une raison... À part s'approprier son travail, je ne vois pas. À moins que... Non ! Il ne ferait pas ça ! Je prends le dossier de Palmer et regarde son passé, je me souviens que mon père l'avait recruté alors qu'il travaillait chez Merlyn Global... Et s'il continuait en douce ? Ce projet ferait grimper les actions de n'importe quelle entreprise et Merlyn est connu pour s'approprier des projets !

Je prends mon portable et appelle Félicity, je dois lui parler. Elle décroche aussitôt.

 _ **\- Oui ?** _

_\- C'est moi, tu peux monter s'il te plaît ?_

 _ **\- J'arrive.**_

On raccroche et je veux relire le dossier en attendant, mais mon portable sonne de nouveau, c'est Laurel... Merde elle me gonfle ! Je décroche, essayant de ne pas montrer ma joie quant-à son échec de la matinée.

 _\- Oui Laurel ?_

 _ **\- Ollie... On peut se voir ?**_

Sa voix est tremblante, je soupire, je dois voir Félicity et son projet est bien trop important pour que je recule.

 _\- Laurel, j'ai un travail important à faire._

 _ **\- Je sais que tu es au travail... Mais j'ai été viré... Ollie, je ne suis plus l'adjointe du procureur...**_

Oui ! Le pied ! Je souris de toutes mes dents et tente de résister à l'envie de danser sur place. J'ai eu ce que je voulais ! Bon, pas tout à fait, je dois encore briser Tommy, rompre avec Laurel... Et peut-être la faire souffrir encore un peu. Je trouverais bien.

 _\- Je suis désolé, que s'est-il passé ?_

Je sais ce qui s'est passé, mais je me demande quel mensonge elle va me trouver. Elle laisse un blanc, elle ne doit pas savoir quoi me dire, aller Laurel, trouve une réponse, je ne vais pas patienter longtemps.

 _ **\- J'ai commis une erreur... Je ne comprends pas...**_

Une erreur, je souris avant de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Félicity entrer dans mon bureau.

 _\- Désolé Laurel, je ne peux pas venir. On se verra ce soir._

Je raccroche, je n'ai aucune envie de la voir, mais je dois tenir encore un petit peu.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_

Félicity se rapproche et s'assoit sur le coin de mon bureau.

 _\- Pleurer dans mes bras parce qu'elle a perdu son boulot._

Elle sourit, j'adore la voir sourire.

 _\- C'est vrai ? On a réussi ?_

 _\- Oui ! Tu es géniale..._

On se regarde fixement pendant de longues secondes, la pause déjeuner va se terminer, les employés vont revenir, si on avait plus de temps, je lui aurais sauté dessus sans attendre. Je lui tends son dossier en souriant à mon tour.

 _\- Ton projet est prometteur... Mais je sais pourquoi Palmer refuse que tu me le présentes... Je pense savoir._

Elle se lève, curieuse de savoir ce que j'ai à dire.

 _\- Dis-moi._

 _\- Palmer travaillait pour Merlyn Global avant... Mon père l'a recruté parce qu'il avait de bonnes idées. Il lui a proposé un meilleur salaire et Palmer a accepté._

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'armoire où je recense les projets qu'on a mis au point. Je sors un dossier rouge et le lui tends, c'est la liste des projets de ces cinq dernières années.

 _\- Que veux-tu que je regarde ?_

 _\- En bas des pages, il y a le nom ou les noms des personnes qui ont mis au point ces projets._

Félicity tourne les pages, il y a une vingtaine de projets dans ce dossier, dont un des sien qui date de l'an dernier. Il était bon, mais pas autant que celui de sa puce. Félicity revient au début et recommence avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

 _\- Palmer n'a crée aucun projet..._

 _\- Exact, il est là depuis six ans et rien..._

Elle fronce les sourcils et me redonne le dossier.

 _\- Il aide à leur conception, il gère les équipes, mais rien ne vient de lui. Depuis son arrivée, Merlyn Global gagne en popularité, Malcolm Merlyn est certes un ami de mes parents, mais c'est notre concurrent direct..._

 _\- Tu penses que Palmer récupère des projets de QC ?_

 _\- C'est possible, mais comme je n'ai pas eu les projets devant les yeux, je ne peux pas être sûr._

 _\- Et que veux-tu faire ?_

Je soupire et lui dis le fond de mon idée.

 _\- Me servir de ton projet, si tu acceptes... Ta puce a de l'avenir, j'en suis certain. Je veux que Palmer la donne à Merlyn..._

Je la vois pâlir sur place, je vois bien qu'elle tient à son projet. Je lui prends la main et suis rassuré de voir qu'elle ne me repousse pas.

 _\- Il ne saura pas que ton projet est déjà signé chez QC, je vais acheter le brevet et le protéger. Il reste ton projet._

 _\- Merlyn n'y touchera pas ?_

 _\- Jamais._

Elle baisse les yeux et hoche la tête.

 _\- Et que penses-tu de mêler Tommy à cette histoire ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'elle a derrière la tête.

 _\- Je t'explique. Si Tommy parle de ce projet à son père, c'est lui qui va être responsable de la chute de ce projet pour son père... Donc c'est lui qui va le plus en souffrir._

J'adore cette idée ! On doit trouver comment faire, mais ça peut être pas mal ! Laurel aura tout perdu et Tommy perdra tout lui aussi.

 _\- C'est génial._

Elle sourit, moi aussi. Je pense que cette histoire va nous convenir à tous les deux.

Ce soir-là, je suis chez Laurel, je devais aller la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle trouverait un autre travail, mais je vois bien qu'elle est anéantie, et oui ma belle, à ton tour de souffrir ! Je vais dans la chambre alors qu'elle est sous la douche, je m'allonge et remonte la couverture quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Elle monte dans le lit et passe un bras autour de moi.

 _\- Laurel, je suis épuisé._

 _\- S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin d'oublier._

Oublier ? Elle veut oublier ? Je ferme les yeux et tente d'oublier sa main qui me touche.

 _\- Laurel..._

 _\- Allez..._

Sa main s'égare sur mon sexe qui durcit sans que je ne me contrôle, je me déteste parfois, pourquoi mon corps réagit ainsi avec elle ? Les réactions physiques et chimiques sont traîtresses, je ne peux rien faire quand elle me caresse de cette façon. Elle me caresse de plus en plus vite, un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres sans que je ne le veuille...

 _\- Allez..._

 _\- Non... Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué..._

Je lutte contre mon envie, mon désir se fait de plus en plus grand, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de coucher avec elle. Elle soupire et glisse sous la couette, enfin, elle va me foutre la paix... C'est ce que je croyais, je la sens qui continue de me caresser.

 _\- Laisse-moi au moins faire ça..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander quoi que je sens sa bouche autour de moi... Putain je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je veux la repousser, mais je dois dire que je n'en ai pas la force... Je ne suis qu'un homme, sans aucune volonté alors je me détends contre l'oreiller, je ferme les yeux et la laisse me faire subir cette douce torture qui n'a rien de désagréable.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, Laurel est toujours à mes côtés, je me lève sans un bruit, décidé à quitter cet appartement, je me dégoûte de ce que je fais, je déteste Laurel pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de coucher sans sentiments, je me sens mal, pour moi, pas pour elle.

Je ne vais pas rompre aujourd'hui, ce serait trop facile, je veux mettre de la distance, éviter de la voir, refuser ses dîners, ses avances, ses demandes... D'ici quelques semaines, je pourrais rompre avec elle, elle ne comprendra pas et je lui balancerais tout. Pour le moment, c'est trop tôt, je veux la faire languir avant.

Pour le moment, je dois m'occuper du projet de Félicity, il passe avant tout, je refuse que Merlyn s'en accapare.

Un mois plus tard, je suis fier de moi, le dossier concernant le projet de Félicity est prêt, tout est en place. Il est scellé et sous le secret, personne à part elle et moi sommes au courant que QC possède tous les droits de ce projet. J'ai laissé le dossier en vue, chez moi et j'ai vu Tommy y jeter un œil à plusieurs reprises, je sais qu'il va en parler à son père et Palmer a parlé à Félicity, lui disant que si elle voulait continuer à travailler sur son projet, elle le pouvait, que je serais ravi de le voir à l'œuvre.

Si Palmer savait que Félicity m'en a déjà parlé, je vais lancer son projet, une fois que Merlyn comprendra que son fils lui a proposé un projet que je possède déjà en totalité. J'ai fait un contrat en béton pour ce projet afin que son nom soit protégé et que son travail soit reconnu. Je veux qu'elle touche un pourcentage qui lui permette d'être à l'abri du besoin... Même si je sais qu'elle me remboursera grâce à ça... C'est fou ce qu'elle est têtue mine de rien ! Je souris en y pensant, je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que ce projet pourrait être sa façon de me rembourser, mais elle refuse...

La semaine dernière, j'ai reçu le premier versement qu'elle me fera sans doute jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... Ça me fait mal de recevoir de l'argent d'elle, nous sommes amis et j'ai envie de l'aider, je ne veux pas de son argent.

Je rentre dans le bureau de Palmer, il va me payer la trahison envers QC, même si je n'ai pas de preuves, je sais qu'il donne des projets à Merlyn Global.

 _\- Palmer ?_

Il se lève en m'entendant et vient me tendre la main que je serre sans plaisir.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- J'ai eu vent d'un projet d'une certaine Félicity Smoak. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

Il pâlit en entendant son nom, c'est ce que je voulais.

 _\- Son projet est bourré d'erreurs et inconcevable. Je l'ai vérifié._

Menteur, ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai une équipe qui travaille sur ce projet, ils m'ont dit que tout allait bien et que d'ici quelques mois, ils pourraient sortir le prototype si Félicity continuait de travailler dessus régulièrement. J'ai vu ça avec elle la semaine dernière et elle est partante, mais ça, je n'en doutais pas. Je lui souris et me rapproche de lui.

 _\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi mes ingénieurs qui travaillent dessus en ce moment... Me disent le contraire de vous ?_

Il se recule de deux pas avant de recommencer, il s'appuie contre son bureau, semblant me craindre, et oui salaud, je sais tout.

 _\- Non monsieur Queen, ils doivent faire erreur._

 _\- Ce que je sais, c'est que depuis six ans, vous n'avez crée aucun projet qui pourrait faire fructifier notre entreprise et que ce projet qui peut booster nos actions... Vous lui avez dit qu'il ne valait rien... Cherchez l'erreur !_

Il quitte le bureau en trombe, le lâche ! Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne vais sans doute pas le revoir de si tôt. J'ai déjà prévu son renvoi pour espionnage industriel. Malcolm va en vouloir à son fils de lui avoir parlé de ce projet. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout sera réglé. J'espère en tout cas.

Il est tard, je pense qu'une petite soirée avec Félicity s'impose, tout se règle enfin, notre petite vengeance touche à sa fin et je la savoure avec le plus grand plaisir. Je regarde ma montre, il est vingt heures, est-ce qu'elle est au bar ? Non, la semaine dernière Slade lui a dit d'arrêter de venir le vendredi soir, elle doit se reposer un peu

Je me décide donc à aller directement chez elle, j'espère qu'elle est là, est-ce que je dois l'appeler ? Non, pas la peine. Depuis un mois on se voit un peu moins qu'avant, j'aimerais le contraire, mais je sais qu'elle veut travailler sur ce projet à fond et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Quant-à moi, j'essaye de renouer des liens avec ma mère, ce n'est pas évident elle ne cesse de me parler de Laurel et je ne veux pas parler d'elle, je prévois de rompre avec elle dès qu'on a fait tomber Merlyn avec Félicity. On va y arriver, je le sais, mais c'est un peu long et pour le moment, je dois me coltiner Laurel... On couche ensemble, parfois, c'est de moins en moins souvent. La dernière fois remonte à lundi, j'ai eu une longue journée et Félicity n'était pas libre, j'avais besoin d'évacuer et quand Laurel est rentrée dans la chambre, je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais envie d'elle.

J'arrive assez rapidement chez Félicity, je monte les étages sans attendre l'ascenseur, je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre, il est long à venir et long à monter, il faudrait qu'elle déménage, je sais qu'elle n'a pas les moyens, mais quand même, cet appartement n'est pas top.

J'arrive devant sa porte et je frappe, j'attends qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir, mais elle n'en fait rien. Est-ce qu'elle est sortie ? Est-ce qu'elle dort ? Je rentre sans faire de bruit, si elle dort, c'est qu'elle en a besoin, je ne veux pas la réveiller. Je me dirige vers sa chambre et pousse la porte, elle est là, étendue dans son lit, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller, le visage tourné vers moi. Je m'approche en retirant mes chaussures, je m'assois sur le lit et pose une main sur la tête de Félicity, elle remue et ouvre les yeux, je retire ma main sans attendre.

 _\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non, dors... Je vais te laisser._

 _\- Idiot, il est tard, couche-toi près de moi._

Je souris et m'allonge à ses côtés sans hésitation. Ses yeux sont déjà refermés, elle doit être épuisée. Je la regarde dormir et je me demande ce qu'il adviendra de nous quand on aura terminé notre petite vengeance... Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que je ne veux pas la perdre... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de nous, de moi... Je vais devoir lui parler, je dois juste trouver le courage de le faire.

 **Je voulais faire hyper sadique dans cette fin, je voulais que Félicity se trouve au lit avec un autre... Mais Dcasimir m'a convaincu qu'ils souffraient assez comme ça... Remerciez-la elle est plus gentille que moi XD**

 **La suite lundi sans faute !**

 **à vos claviers !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi très fatiguée, j'ai été malade ce week-end et j'ai du mal à récupérer...**

 **Bref, merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis épuisée, cette fois je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne semaine de repos où je ne ferais que dormir tant je suis fatigué. Depuis qu'Oliver a accepté mon projet, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. J'arrive au bar plus tard que d'habitude, j'ai été retenue par la réunion qu'Oliver a donné en fin d'après-midi concernant l'avancée de mon projet. Les ingénieurs en sont à la phase trois, ce qui veut dire que nous devons définir la taille de la puce, ainsi que le support que nous utiliserons. Bref ça n'a pas été simple surtout qu'il nous fallait un alliage très simple afin de réduire les coûts de fabrication de façon à ce que le produit soit plus accessible pour les personnes ayant des petits budgets.

Nous avons débattu des pour et des contres durant des heures pour finalement nous arrêter sur le titane qui est un matériel non allergène et qui est à un prix très compétitif. Ensuite, nous avons discuté des lignes de codes et j'avoue que les ingénieurs se sont perdus dans tous mes calculs et autre. Du coup ça m'a pris des heures pour leur expliquer le tout dans les moindres détails et répondre aux questions de chacun.

Heureusement j'avais prévenu Slade le matin même en lui disant que je serai probablement en retard et il a été très conciliant comme toujours. J'avoue que c'est agréable de l'avoir comme patron, depuis qu'il sait que je bosse pour QC, il me laisse arriver plus tard afin de finaliser mes projets sans être dépassés par mon emploi du temps. Depuis que c'est lui au dirige le bar fait carton plein chaque soir d'ouverture. Il faut dire qu'un soir par semaine il organise des événements. Heureusement pour moi ce soir n'en fait pas parti.

La réunion s'est bien terminée, le prototype est fini et fonctionne... En espérant qu'il marche aussi une fois implanté dans le corps d'un patient.

C'est donc avec une heure de retard que je pousse la porte du bar, Slade est derrière le comptoir servant les personnes se trouvant installés sur les tabourets. Je suis déjà fatiguée, parce que je sais que ma réunion était une partie de plaisir par rapport à la soirée qui m'attend.

Depuis trois semaines je dois supporter les jérémiades incessantes de Tommy et Laurel. Ils passent leurs soirées au bar, soit l'un, soit l'autre, jamais en même temps et chaque fois c'est pour les entendre se plaindre de leur vie. Tommy ne cesse de dire que sa vie est compliquée depuis que papa lui a coupé les vivre, il dit qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie comme il ne sait rien faire tout simplement, il m'a même avoué regretté de ne pas avoir poursuivit ses études plus assidûment... Quel comble, monsieur Tommy Merlyn aimerait remonter le temps et travailler plus dur à l'école... Il me gonfle !

Laurel est la pire, Tommy se complaît dans son malheur, mais avec Laurel qui ne cesse de se plaindre de son petit ami Oliver Queen. Elle dit qu'il ne veut plus d'elle depuis qu'elle a perdu son emploi, qu'ils n'ont pas couché ensemble depuis ce jour-là. J'en retire une certaine satisfaction quand même. Oliver la repousse sans cesse et elle se pose un tas de questions. Elle est même allée jusqu'à me demander ce qu'elle devait faire et c'est ça qui me gonfle, elle joue la bonne copine avec moi alors que je la déteste !

J'ai tenté de garder mon calme et lui ai dit que je ne connaissais pas le fonctionnement des hommes, ce qui est plus ou moins vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relation de longue durée depuis des années, ce que je vis avec Oliver n'a rien de sain. Laurel en a déduit que j'étais gay... Ce qui l'a fait rire et je ne l'ai pas contredit, comme ça, elle ne se doute pas que couche avec son copain.

Je me rapproche du bar afin de saluer mon ami, mais je reconnais depuis Tommy qui est assis au bar. Je hausse les sourcils lorsque mon regard croise celui de Slade. Il me lance un regard compatissant... Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'irai me coucher la tête reposer.

Je passe derrière le bar, embrasse mon ami en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Merlyn puis file déposer mes affaires derrière. Je me dépêche, je n'ai pas envie de bosser avec Tommy comme client, mais Slade a déjà passé du temps seul, je dois me grouiller ! Je prends sa place derrière le bar alors qu'il va s'occuper des clients, Tommy sourit et lève son verre vers moi avant de le finir d'une traite.

 _\- Tu es enfin là. J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas, mais tu sais ? J'ai besoin de parler et tu es la seule qui m'écoute._

S'il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle je l'écoutais c'était parce que je voulais lui ruiner encore plus sa vie.

 _\- Tu peux m'en remettre une ? Blonde de préférence._

Ce que je fais de suite, je sais que Slade lui a pris ses clés. Depuis que c'est lui qui a repris le bar il le fait systématiquement ne voulant pas avoir de soucis avec les forces de l'ordre. Je pose la chope devant Merlyn avant de servir un autre client. Tommy se tourne vers celui-ci et lui souris.

 _\- Elle est délicieuse n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas mec je ne l'ai pas encore goûté._

 _\- Je ne parlais pas de la bière, mais de la serveuse._

Je lance un regard plus que noir à Merlyn, je déteste être le centre de l'attention et encore plus lorsque ça vient de lui. Heureusement pour moi, le client ne semble pas vouloir entrer dans son jeu, il tend sa main gauche vers Merlyn et tapote son alliance.

Merlyn lui lance un sourire avant de montrer sa main nue.

 _\- Dommage mec..._

Je continue mon service tout en écoutant les plaintes de Merlyn, il me raconte ses déboires, c'est plus ou moins toujours la même chose exceptée que ce soir, il est plus ivre que les autres fois et il commence à me parler de sa relation avec Laurel. Bien sûr il ne cite pas son prénom, mais je suppose qu'il me parle d'elle.

 _\- Je couche avec une fille... Je ne dirai pas que je l'aime, mais elle me fait passer du bon temps. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que ça dure... Je pense que ça fait bien trois ans... J'aurai dû le dire à mon père il aurait compris que j'étais stable sauf que je ne peux pas..._

Trois ans ? Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Ça fait donc trois ans que lui et Laurel couchent ensemble ? Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir dire ça à Oliver. C'est horrible... Lui qui pensait que c'était récent. Je me montre assez curieuse cette fois me demandant s'il va me révéler quelque chose.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez rien dire... Si ça fait autant de temps._

 _\- Parce que... C'est compliqué... Et aussi parce que depuis peu je couche avec une autre fille et avec c'est différent sauf que je ne peux rien dire non plus..._

Ok, là je suis paumée.

 _\- Je ne vous suis pas... Vous l'aimez ou pas ?_

Il semble réfléchir avant de continuer de me parler.

 _\- Je pensais aimer la première, trois ans à coucher avec la même personne ce n'est pas rien, mais quand j'ai commencé à coucher avec l'autre je me suis aperçu que je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça._

 _\- Vous l'avez quitté ?_

Il se braque tout en faisant claquer sa choppe contre le bar, Slade tourne la tête vers moi, je secoue la mienne afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

 _\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! J'ai besoin de distraction et la seconde n'est pas toujours disponible parce qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie... Qui ne lui donne pas entière satisfaction._

Pas entière satisfaction ? Comment Laurel peut-elle dire ça ? Oliver Queen est un Dieu du sexe, avec lui je prends mon pied à chaque fois, même quand on ne se donne pas à fond, mais quand il en fait que me caresser... C'est le pied avec lui ! C'est Laurel qui ne doit pas être douée.

 _\- Ok... C'est compliqué avec vous._

 _\- Ah que veux-tu, tous les mecs sont comme ça..._

 _\- Euh non je ne pense pas... C'est surtout les gars dans votre genre._

Il hausse les sourcils et avale une gorgée de bière.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles dans mon genre ?_

 _\- Riche !_

Il sourit avant de secouer la tête.

 _\- Mon meilleur ami est riche et est avec sa copine depuis des années, il ne batifole pas à droite à et gauche._

Je souris... S'il savait... Enfin Oliver a des circonstances atténuantes... Tout ce qui lui arrive est la faute de Tommy. Il a le droit de décompresser et je suis ravie d'être celle qui le lui permette.

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas parler de la régulière à votre père alors ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué... C'est notre femme de ménage._

Je me mets à rire, ne pensant pas que Tommy s'enverrait en l'air avec la femme de ménage de son père, mais apparemment rien ne l'arrête. J'aimerais en savoir plus sauf que Laurel passe la porte du bar à ce moment précis, titubant. Elle manque de tomber en ratant la petite marche de l'entrée et ça la fait rigoler. Tommy se retourne sur elle un sourire sur le visage. Il lui tend la main qu'elle attrape avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses, posant sa tête dans son cou. Elle lui chuchote un truc et le visage de Tommy s'orne d'un sourire ravageur.

Il la repousse légèrement avant de taper sur le tabouret à côté de lui, lui signifiant de s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fait tout en se tenant au bar.

 _\- Tu peux lui servir une vodka ?_

Je regarde Laurel, j'hésite, elle semble déjà bien éméchée. Tant pis ce n'est pas mon problème, je lui verse une vodka orange, puis aide Slade à préparer la commande d'une table de quinze personnes. Je fais le service avec lui et lorsque je passe devant Tommy il me détaille des pieds à la tête.

 _\- La serveuse t'intéresse ?_

Laurel ne lui sourit pas, mais Tommy semble déconcerté, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'elle voit l'intérêt qu'il me porte étant donné son niveau d'ébriété.

 _\- Laisse tomber elle est lesbienne._

Tommy explose de rire ce qui fait que tous les clients du bar se retournent sur lui. Heureusement personne ne sait que l'objet de son hilarité me concerne. Il termine sa bière d'une traite puis me tend un billet de cinquante dollars.

 _\- Tu peux garder la monnaie. Ah et j'aimerais récupérer mes clés._

 _\- Les règles Merlyn..._

 _Il soupire et se lève d'un geste brusque._

 _\- Foutues règles ! Je me demande pourquoi je me fais chier à venir consommer ici ! Chaque fois c'est la même chose, je dois me payer un taxi pour rentrer !_

Slade arrive rapidement près de moi.

 _\- Un problème monsieur Merlyn ?_

 _\- Non c'est bon le taxi est là... Mes clés !_

Slade attrape le trousseau et accompagne Merlyn à l'extérieur où un taxi est présent. Slade a eu l'intelligence de demander à une société de taxi de nous envoyer des véhicules à partir de vingt-trois heures afin de raccompagner les clients ivres.

Laurel quant-à elle, est restée figée sur le tabouret un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

 _\- Il est en colère contre vous._

 _\- Il connaissait les règles._

 _-Ah ce n'est pas à cause des règles... C'est parce que vous êtes lesbienne._

Je pousse un soupir me demandant comment les amis d'Oliver ont pu tomber aussi bas. Laurel me montre son verre, je lui verse une vodka qu'elle boit d'une gorgée. Elle a une sacré descente.

 _\- Je crois que je vais renter._

Elle se lève, titube et s'étale de tout son long, son visage claquant sur le sol sous le regard des clients. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année l'aide à se relever, puis l'assoit sur une chaise. Son nez est en sang et une bosse pointe sur son front. Je prends mon téléphone et envoie un texto à Oliver.

 _ **« Laurel est complètement ivre... Elle vient de tomber. Tu devrais peut-être venir et l'emmener à l'hôpital. »**_

Sans réfléchir j'appuie sur la touche envoyer. De toute façon à part lui je ne vois pas qui d'autre je peux prévenir. Je m'avance vers Laurel, son nez ne cesse de saigner et un hématome se forme autour de celui-ci qui à pris une drôle de forme il est enflé.

Merde je pense qu'elle s'est cassée le nez.

Oliver franchit les portes de bar cinq minutes après que je lui ai envoyé le message. Il a été très rapide. Il était peut-être dans le coin, je sais que parfois il aime passer nous voir Slade et moi pour discuter tout en buvant une bière.

Il s'approche de Laurel ne m'accordant aucun regard. J'avoue que ça me fait un pincement au cœur. Il s'agenouille près d'elle alors qu'elle geint de douleur. Il lui parle avec tendresse puis lui caresse doucement le visage, à chacun de ses gestes mon cœur se serre. Je détourne la tête ne pouvant en voir davantage. Slade quant-à lui, aide Oliver à la relever puis l'accompagne à l'extérieur. J'ose un regard sur la rue, la voiture d'Oliver est stationnée au milieu de la route, les feux de détresse clignotent. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Laurel, referme la portière, serre la main de Slade avant de faire le tour de son véhicule pour se mettre au volant. Il démarre sur les chapeaux de roues, je regarde la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que les feux de celle-ci deviennent imperceptibles.

Slade revient vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Félicity. Ça va ma belle ?_

J'encre mon visage dans celui de Slade et acquiesce de la tête, mais il ne semble pas convaincu.

 _\- Tu es sûre ? Tu sembles contrariée !_

 _\- Ça va Slade... Il n'y a plus qu'une personne au bar... Est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper ? Je vais aller faire un peu de comptabilité._

 _\- Euh... Oui bien sûr._

Je passe devant lui puis m'engouffre dans le bureau. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace et c'est le seul endroit où cela est possible. Je m'installe derrière le bureau, allume l'ordinateur et attends patiemment que celui-ci se mette en marche. Je sors mon téléphone et cherche Oliver dans mes contacts. Je reste quelque seconde le regard rivé sur l'écran avant de le poser sur le bureau. Non je ne l'appellerai pas ! Je me mets à pianoter sur le clavier après avoir ouvert le logiciel de comptabilité et passe le reste de la soirée dans les chiffres.

Slade tapote doucement à la porte, je relève la tête sur lui.

 _\- Il est l'heure de fermer boutique._

 _\- Déjà ?_

J'inspecte l'heure sur l'écran effectivement il n'est pas loin de trois heures du matin.

 _\- Tu as déjà fait le ménage ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_

 _\- Parce que je savais que tu avais besoin d'un moment._

Je prends soin d'éteindre l'ordinateur, puis m'empare de mon téléphone que je mets dans ma poche, j'attrape ma veste que j'enfile puis passe devant Slade.

 _\- Félicity..._

Je me retourne.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Ce que tu as vu ce soir... C'était juste un ami aidant une amie..._

 _\- Ils sont ensemble Slade..._

Mon ami soupire et secoue la tête.

 _\- À d'autres Félicity... Il en pince pour toi j'en suis persuadé. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde et la façon dont il la regarde elle..._

Je souris, Slade me disant ce genre de choses ? Ce n'est pas son genre !

 _\- Dis-moi combien de verre tu as bu ce soir ?_

 _\- Aucun..._

Il sourit avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Bonne soirée ma belle. Rentre bien._

J'embrasse mon ami puis, quitte le bar et m'engouffre dans ma voiture. Je rentre chez moi aussitôt, je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps.

Je me mets au lit après avoir pris une douche, puis je prends soin d'éteindre mon téléphone ne voulant aucune nouvelle d'Oliver. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir m'a touché bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu et j'ai bien peur de comprendre pourquoi.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Les choses vont s'accélérer au prochain chapitre, encore 5 et cette fic est terminée ^^**

 **à vos claviers surtout et n'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en pensez, ça aide pour s'améliorer =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, dites, on aimerait atteindre les 300 reviews pour cette fic,**

 **vous pensez cela possible ?**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand j'ai reçu le coup de fil de Félicity, j'ai été surpris, elle m'a appelé pour me dire que Laurel était ivre au bar... J'étais sur le point d'y aller quand j'ai décroché et j'ai été déçu, parce que j'allais passer ma soirée avec Laurel au lieu d'être avec Félicity et Slade, je l'aime bien Slade, il est sympa et on s'entend bien tous les deux. Mais j'avoue que je préfère passer du temps avec Félicity.

Je suis à l'hôpital en ce moment, en train d'attendre que Laurel ai fini de se faire examiner, je n'ai pas eu le choix, son nez semblait cassé, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Je regarde mon portable, j'ai envoyé un message à Félicity, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu... Je sais que mon comportement ce soir avec Laurel a été exagéré, mais je ne voulais pas faire de scandale devant tout le monde.

 _\- C'est bon Oliver._

Je range mon portable, Laurel est juste devant moi, son nez est bleu, mais elle ne saigne plus.

 _\- Ton nez est cassé ?_

 _\- Non, ils ont cru, mais ça va. Rentrons._

Elle passe devant moi sans me regarder, je secoue la tête et la suis sans attendre. Je sais que depuis qu'elle a perdu son travail elle ne va pas bien, mais là elle va trop loin. Je n'en peux plus de ses caprices et de son comportement. Je dois dire que notre travail a été remarquable avec Félicity, je suis fier de ce qu'on a fait et fier de la souffrance qu'ils endurent grâce à nous. Je voulais mettre Laurel et Tommy plus bas que terre, c'est réussi. Et ce soir... Après l'avoir vu sur le sol du bar, j'ai compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus mal...

Je passe mon temps à l'éviter, ces trois dernières semaines, je me suis consacré au projet de Félicity et on est proche du but. J'ai déposé le brevet, tout est ok. D'ici peu Malcolm va se retrouver sans rien, parce que je sais de source sûre, autrement dit, de John Diggle, qu'il est sur le point de déposer un brevet pour un projet semblable à la puce de Félicity. Et bien non, c'est notre projet, tu n'y toucheras pas.

Quand je ne suis pas au travail, je vais au bar ou chez Félicity, on ne fait plus que coucher ensemble, on le fait, c'est vrai, deux ou trois fois à chaque fois qu'on se voit, mais on discute aussi beaucoup, d'elle, de moi, de notre enfance. On apprend à nous connaître et je dois dire que j'adore les moments que l'on passe tous les deux et je sais que je n'ai jamais connu ça avec Laurel ou qui que ce soit.

J'essaye de renouer avec ma mère, mais ce n'est pas non plus évident, j'ai du mal à lui pardonner son jugement perpétuel. Avec Théa par contre ça va de mieux en mieux, elle espère que je pardonne vite à notre mère, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je rentre dans l'appartement de Laurel, elle pose son sac dans l'entrée et va vers la cuisine. Elle est au plus mal à cause de son travail, à moi de lui donner le coup de grâce.

 _\- C'est fini Laurel..._

Elle se fige avant de se retourner vers moi.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Entre nous, c'est fini. Dès maintenant._

Elle se met à rire avant de se rendre près de la cuisine. Elle ne semble pas me prendre au sérieux, c'est même tout le contraire.

 _\- Je ne plaisante pas Laurel, toi et moi, c'est fini._

Elle arrête de rire, mais ne se tourne pas vers moi.

 _\- Ne dis pas de conneries Oliver..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le cas._

Je pensais que j'aurais du mal à lui annoncer que je voulais rompre, mais je me sens plus léger, même si je sais qu'elle ne va pas me laisser partir aussi facilement.

 _\- Tu me dis ça maintenant ? Je viens de perdre mon boulot, de m'humilier devant tout un bar... Tu me dis que tu veux me quitter maintenant ?_

C'est le moment, je vais tout lui dire et elle va comprendre que c'est elle qui a tout gâché.

 _\- Tu aurais dû y penser... Avant de t'envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami._

Elle pâlit à vue d'œil et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, je retiens ce sourire depuis des mois et putain ce que ça fait du bien de lui montrer ce que je ressens vraiment.

 _\- Ollie... Tu fais erreur, jamais je ne..._

 _\- Tu me prends pour un con ? Je vous ai entendu il y a des mois._

Elle court vers et me prends les mains que je repousse avec force.

 _\- C'était une erreur... La seule fois... Oliver, crois-moi !_

Je secoue la tête, elle me prend vraiment pour un con en plus ! Je ne suis pas énervée contrairement à ce que je pensais, je suis soulagé de tout déballer. Enfin.

 _\- Et les photos que tu as reçues, c'était une erreur ? La seule fois ?_

Elle ne dit rien, fait un pas en arrière, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien.

 _\- Les photos... C'était toi..._

 _\- Oui... J'ai engagé un privé afin de vous surveiller lui et toi... J'ai envoyé les photos... Je voulais que te sache que quelqu'un savait..._

 _\- Tu te rends compte que j'étais paniqué à l'idée que ça se sache !_

 _\- C'était le but... Tu m'as brisé Laurel, je t'aimais... Non, je pensais t'aimer et toi tu as osé me trahir de la pire façon qui soit. Je voulais que tu ressentes la souffrance de tout perdre._

Elle recule encore et ne semble pas comprendre ce que je lui dis.

 _\- De quoi tu parles Ollie... ?_

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui raconte tout ? Je pense que je dois le faire, ça va lui faire encore plus de mal si elle sait tout, alors je le fais. C'est parti Laurel, tu vas comprendre ce que c'est que de souffrir.

 _\- Le soir où j'ai appris ta trahison... Votre trahison à toi et Tommy, j'ai été dans un bar... Je vous en voulais tellement, j'étais furieux contre vous. J'ai bu quelques verres et j'ai couché avec une fille._

Je vois une larme qui coule sur sa joue... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait si mal, tant pis.

 _\- Je comprends, tu as voulu me faire ce que je t'ai fait... C'est normal..._

Elle veut se rapprocher, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui recul.

 _\- Non... Parce que j'ai recommencé, avec une autre, le soir même... Et avec elle ça dure depuis des mois._

 _\- Quoi... ? Non... Comment..._

 _\- Mais j'ai vite compris que ça ne suffisait pas, coucher avec elle sans que tu ne sois au courant ne rimait à rien. J'ai donc engagé ce privé afin qu'il te surprenne avec Tommy, il a fait un travail remarquable._

Je ferme un instant les yeux en me souvenant de toutes nos confidences sur l'oreiller avec Félicity. On passait des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se sauter dessus, à s'envoyer en l'air tout en criant notre désir l'un pour l'autre... Et après on discutait de Laurel et Tommy... Je dois dire que c'est sacrément malsain ce qu'on a fait, mais tout va prendre fin ce soir. Quand tout sera mis à plat, quand j'aurais tout balancé, j'irais voir Félicity et je lui parlerais. Je ne sais pas si elle va m'écouter, mais je peux essayer.

 _\- Attends... Les photos... Le procureur, le juge..._

Je souris avant de sortir la clé USB que John m'a donné, elle est dans une petite pochette plastique afin qu'il n'y ai aucune empreinte, Félicity est légèrement parano quand il s'agit de se couvrir et j'en suis heureux, car je ne veux pas que le père de Laurel remonte jusqu'à elle.

 _\- Laurel, toi et Tommy, vous m'avez tout pris... Ma confiance, mon amour, mon amitié... Vous m'avez brisé... Tu aurais pu venir me parler, je l'aurais mal pris, mais avec le temps, j'aurais été mieux._

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais je ne compte pas arrêter là, loin de là.

 _\- Te tromper et te montrer des photos... C'était trop facile, je voulais plus... Je voulais que tu perdes ce que tu as de plus précieux... En commençant par ton travail._

Un éclair de fureur passe dans ses yeux, je suis fier de moi et de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne parle pas de Félicity, je ne veux pas que Laurel sache qu'elle est mêlée à tout ça.

 _\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!_

 _\- Oui, j'ai brisé ta vie comme tu as brisé la mienne. Tu as tout perdu et maintenant je te dis Adieu._

Je tourne les talons et m'apprête à partir, je veux voir Félicity, je viens de dire à Laurel qu'elle avait brisé ma vie, mais en un sens, si Laurel ne m'avait pas trompé, je ne serais pas rentré dans ce bar, je n'aurais pas fait la connaissance de cette magnifique barmaid. Cette femme est remarquable et je veux qu'elle le comprenne. Je veux qu'elle sache que ces derniers mois n'étaient pas qu'une vengeance, pas pour moi.

 _\- Et Tommy ?_

Je me retourne brusquement, Laurel ne pleure plus, mais ses yeux sont rougis par la colère.

 _\- Quoi Tommy ?_

Je ne sans pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là, Tommy a été mon meilleur ami pendant des années, mais c'est fini et je ne veux pas qu'on reprenne notre amitié, il m'a brisé et je vais le briser moi aussi.

 _\- Tu as gâché ma vie avec ces photos... Tommy..._

 _\- Je ne vais pas laisser Tommy en paix, ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas que toi qui va souffrir._

Je quitte l'appartement sans un mot de plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que j'ai fait pour Tommy, je ne veux pas qu'il sache non plus ce que j'ai fait... Parce que je ne veux pas que son père fasse des recherches et sache que tout vient de moi. Tommy perdra tout avec le projet de Félicity.

J'arrive chez Félicity, j'essaye de rentrer, mais la porte est fermée, je fronce les sourcils, c'est étrange, elle ne ferme jamais la porte à clé. J'essaye de l'appeler, mais je n'ai aucune réponse, je pense que son portable est éteint. Peut-être qu'elle est trop fatiguée et qu'elle dort. Elle travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps pour son projet. Elle va pouvoir lâcher du lest, tout va se terminer d'ici peu.

J'ai rompu avec Laurel depuis trois jours, mais je n'ai pas pu parler à Félicity, j'ai eu trop de boulot. Le lendemain de ma rupture, mon avocat m'a appelé pour me dire que la puce venait de se faire rejeter ailleurs, j'ai souri contre mon téléphone et je n'ai pas attendu longtemps avant de raccrocher et d'aller à l'entreprise afin de m'assurer que tout était terminé. Le projet est fini, le prototype fonctionne, il ne reste plus qu'à le tester sur un patient, mais on a bon espoir. J'ai passé trois jours à convaincre le corps médical de tester cette puce, ils ont analysé les composants, testé les risques et en voyant qu'il n'y en avait pas, ils ont accepté, les tests commenceront le mois prochain, je sais que ce sera long, mais ce n'est rien, j'ai confiance en cette puce, je suis sûr qu'elle fonctionnera, on pourra changer la vie de beaucoup de personnes.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir regardé ce projet et d'avoir viré Palmer, il se croyait tout permis et volait ce qui appartient à QC, pire que tout, il volait Félicity.

J'allume mon ordinateur et regarde la bourse. Les actions de QC sont en légères hausses, ce n'est pas grâce à la puce, non, elle sera sur le marché que dans un an minimum. D'autres entreprises que je connais sont stables en bourse, par contre Merlyn Global est en chute libre, je souris, enfin... D'une je fais payer Malcolm pour les dettes des parents de Félicity et de deux Tommy paie aussi pour tout ça, je suis fier de moi, de nous. Je vais passer voir Félicity, en espérant qu'elle puisse me voir aujourd'hui. On va fêter ça dignement.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je me lève et vais voir de qui il s'agit, j'ouvre la porte, Tommy est là, le regard noir, il est furieux, ok, je pense que c'est normal et que je vais devoir encaisser quelques remarques. Tommy passe devant moi et rentre dans mon appartement, je referme la porte ne voulant pas attirer le regard des curieux.

 _\- Dis-moi que c'est faux, Oliver !_

Je hausse les épaules, il m'a pris pour un con, alors je vais jouer au con.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- J'ai parlé à Laurel..._

Oui, ça je m'en doute, mais ça ne m'explique rien.

 _\- Elle m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour son travail et que tu me réservais le même sort. Je répète... Dis-moi que c'est faux !_

 _\- Tout est vrai._

Ça ne sert à rien de lui faire croire le contraire, de toute façon, il le sait. Et puis j'en ai marre de tout ce petit jeu, je veux en finir et retrouver Félicity, lui parler de tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Tommy semble sous le choc de ce que je lui dis.

 _\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Tommy, dis-toi que tu l'as cherché. Tu as joué au con en couchant avec ma copine... Je devais te faire comprendre, que tu as eu tort de me prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles._

 _\- C'était..._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que c'était une erreur, car je le prendrais mal Tommy, vraiment très mal !_

Je tente de résister contre la colère qui monte en moi, mais ce n'est pas facile.

 _\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ou tes explications... Tu as couché avec Laurel, tu as trahi ma confiance... Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi._

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu t'en es pris à mon entreprise ?!_

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui, on a été meilleurs amis pendant des années, mais je ne supporte plus sa présence. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il parte d'ici.

 _\- Tu t'en es pris à ce que j'avais de plus précieux pour moi, ma confiance, mon amour... J'ai décidé d'en faire de même._

 _\- J'ai toujours Laurel..._

 _\- Et pour combien de temps ? Tu as tout perdu Tommy, Merlyn Global va être en faillite d'ici peu, ton héritage va servir à rembourser les dettes de ton père... Tu n'auras plus rien... Combien de temps va-t-elle rester ?_

 _\- Elle m'aime._

C'est navrant, il a l'air sûr de lui en disant ça.

 _\- Si tu le dis, elle disait m'aimer, mais elle a couché avec toi... Réfléchis Tommy, Laurel va où elle a des intérêts... Elle n'en aura plus pour toi quand elle saura._

Je quitte mon appartement sans un regard pour mon meilleur ami, pour mon ancien meilleur ami. Je sors de l'immeuble et avise ma montre, il est onze heures du matin, on est samedi, je vais essayer de trouver Félicity. Je décroche mon portable et compose son numéro, elle ne décroche toujours pas, je commence à m'inquiéter, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis des jours et je commence à me demander ce qui se passe. Je décide d'aller chez elle, je dois lui parler, de vive voix.

J'arrive chez elle assez rapidement et je frappe à sa porte, j'entends du bruit à l'intérieur, je suis rassuré, elle est là. Les pas se rapproche et la porte s'ouvre, je souris, mais mon sourire s'efface, ce n'est pas Félicity, mais une femme d'une trentaine d'année environ, brune, les cheveux coupés au carré, elle semble surprise de me voir.

 _\- Monsieur Queen ?_

Je ne suis pas surpris qu'elle me connaisse, tout le monde en ville sait qui je suis.

 _\- Une amie habite ici._

 _\- Oh, vous parlez de Félicity Smoak ?_

Mon cœur bat plus vite quand elle prononce son nom, mais elle sourit, donc c'est que tout va bien.

 _\- Oui, c'est ça._

 _\- Elle ne vit plus là, je suis désolée monsieur Queen._

Ma joie passagère disparaît.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak m'a contacté, elle souhaite sous-louer son appartement le temps d'un voyage à durée indéterminé._

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-elle partie ? Je demande à la jeune femme où elle est partie, mais elle me répond qu'elle n'en sait rien, qu'elle a pris une valise avec ses vêtements et qu'elle n'a rien dit de plus, elle laisse ses meubles et le reste au nouveau locataire.

Je tourne les talons, je ne sais pas quoi penser, quoi faire... Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Je ne veux pas comprendre, mais j'espère qu'elle reviendra vite... Oui, c'est ça, elle a besoin de vacances et de se reposer, elle va m'appeler quand elle aura trouvé un coin tranquille... Je pense tout ça, mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi, je veux me convaincre, mais l'angoisse monte de plus en plus... J'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne pas et qu'elle soit partie pour s'éloigner de moi... Et si c'est le cas, Félicity Smoak me brise le cœur encore plus que Tommy et Laurel.

 **Oh on est sadique, on est méchante, on est pas sympa lol, mais bon, il faut bien un peu de drame, non ?**

 **La suite vendredi, à vos claviers pour les reviews !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je sais, on a été sadique lors du dernier chapitre, voici donc la suite =)**

 **bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Si Slade m'avait dit que c'était ce genre d'endroit je n'y aurai probablement jamais mis les pieds et j'y aurai encore moins travaillé, non mais sérieusement après mon service je l'appelle et je vais lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser. Il m'avait dit un bar sympa, avec beaucoup d'ambiance, je m'étais dit que ce sera parfait pour me changer les idées, mais quand je suis arrivée cet après-midi, que je suis entrée dans le bar et que j'ai aperçu la barre à strip-tease je n'en revenais pas.

Non mais sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à mon ami de m'envoyer ici ? À la base c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, je lui ai clairement dit que j'avais besoin de changer d'air ces derniers temps et lorsqu'il m'a proposé de remplacer son ami à Coast City j'ai sauté directement sur l'occasion surtout que cette ville, je rêvai de la visiter un jour.

Je me suis donc dit que ce serait sympa d'allier plaisir et travail, sauf que la maintenant je ne suis plus sûre que ce soit bien ce que je veux. Je retrousse les talons, mais c'est sans compter sur ma chance habituelle, je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'un homme ou une femme, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, m'interpelle.

 _\- Ah vous devez être Félicity. Slade m'a averti que vous alliez passer._

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, légèrement irritée de ne pas avoir su disparaître sans me faire remarquer, je relève la tête vers l'homme, oui c'est sûrement un homme vu la voix très grave qu'il avait aucun doute que ce soit un mec, sauf que lorsque je croise son regard le doute s'installe de nouveau. Il me tend la main qui est dépourvue de poils et ses ongles sont manucurés. Je l'attrape, il s'empresse de me serrer la main sa poigne est forte et merde il va finir par me briser les doigts.

 _\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez présente, venez je vais vous montrer le bar._

Il se tourne ou elle, enfin bref, il est perché sur des talons de plus de quinze centimètres et se déhanche comme une femme. Bon c'est une femme c'est obligé. Zut il y a deux secondes je pensais que c'était un homme. Slade je vais te tuer !

La personne me présente le bar qui est trois fois plus grand que celui que je gère habituellement.

 _\- Juste une question je vais devoir le gérer seule ?_

 _\- Tu n'auras que les boissons à préparer. Tu ne feras pas le service donc oui seule. Par contre, suis-moi il va falloir te trouver une tenue un peu plus appropriée. Nous ouvrons dans une heure et j'ai encore un tas de choses à faire._

Une tenue plus approprié ? Je la trouve pas mal ma tenue. Une paire de jeans skinny, un petit haut jaune et une paire de ballerine aux pieds. Rien de bien transcendant c'est passe partout, mais c'est le genre de tenue que je mets pour servir au bar à Starling.

Je le suis dans la réserve où sont disposés un tas de vêtements plus flashy les uns que les autres et surtout avec très peu de tissus.

 _\- Bon voyons voir, tu dois mettre un 34 pour le haut... Et je dirais 36 pour le bas._

C'est qu'il a l'œil ou elle... Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir, mais je ne vois pas lui poser la question.

 _\- Voilà. Ça devrait te convenir._

Il me tend une jupe qui lorsque je la place devant moi arrive à mi-cuisse, bon ok ça je peux le porter sans soucis, c'est à peu près la longueur des robes que je porte à QC, mais le haut, non hors de question ça ressemble plus à un soutient gorge qu'autre chose !

 _\- Un problème mon chou ?_

 _\- Oui... Il est hors de question que je mette ça !_

Je lui montre le vêtement orange fluo que je tiens dans les mains et l'agite sous son nez. Je remarque qu'il y a un tas de tee shirt un peu plus loin dans la pièce avec le nom du club indiqué sur le devant. J'avance vers ceux-ci, en saisi un blanc qui semble être fait pour moi.

 _\- Je mettrai ça et si tu n'es pas d'accord et bien tu n'auras plus qu'à te trouver une autre barmaid._

Je peux voir le dilemme qui passe dans son regard, il pousse et soupir et capitule.

 _-_ _Ok très bien, j'imagine que puisque tu seras au bar tout le temps ça ira._

Je m'empare des vêtements et le suis dans le vestiaire, il m'indique où poser mes affaires et me demande de le retrouver dès que je serai prête. Je me pose sur le banc, puis me prends la tête dans les mains. Je voulais décompresser, me changer les idées c'est vrai, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Slade, mais quand même. Soit il n'a pas compris ce que je voulais, soit c'est moi qui me suis mal exprimée dans tous les cas me voilà barmaid dans un bar de strip-tease, le genre d'endroit que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais fréquenter.

J'attrape mon téléphone puis compose le numéro de mon ami qui décroche rapidement.

 _ **\- Félicity. J'attendais ton appel.**_

Je pousse un soupir, je peux entendre sans même le voir qu'il sourit cet idiot.

 _ **\- L'endroit te plaît ?**_

 _\- Slade !_

Je cri son prénom si fort que je suis certaine qu'il a reculé son portable de son oreille.

 _ **\- Bon apparemment tu es en colère. Pourtant, j'avais cru comprendre que tu avais besoin de voir autre chose...**_

 _\- Oui Slade autre chose, comme endroit pour me changer les idées... Pas travailler dans un endroit comme celui-ci... Shado était au courant ?_

 _ **\- Non, avant que ce bar devienne un bar à strip-tease, il était tout à fait normal... Un peu comme le nôtre... Elle ne savait pas je te le promets.**_

 _\- Bon sang Slade, je ne suis pas à l'aise, pas du tout... Et puis ce gars c'est quoi ? Un homme ou une femme ? Je suis incapable de savoir..._

 _ **\- Tu as fait la connaissance de Milo ?**_

 _\- Milo ?_

C'est quoi ce prénom ?

 _ **\- Oui, il est italien. Très gentil. Il aime se déguiser en femme et ce soir tu pourras le voir à l'œuvre sur la barre. C'est un sacré show Félicity de quoi te changer encore plus les idées**_

 _\- Tu es un malade Slade ! Tu le sais ça ?_

 _ **\- Un malade que tu apprécies. Je vais te laisser. Profite de ta soirée et rappelle-moi dès que tu as un moment pour me dire si ça t'a changé les idées.**_

Quatre heures du matin, je n'en reviens pas il est déjà cette heure-là et j'avoue ne pas avoir vu la soirée passer, j'ai couru d'un bout à l'autre du bar sans répit, mes pieds sont en compote et le dos me fait mal, mais je suis heureuse, heureuse parce que durant toute la soirée j'ai réussi à mettre mes soucis de côté et surtout à ne pas penser à lui, à Oliver. Ces heures de répit ont été les bienvenus. Je repasse par le vestiaire afin de me changer puis je vais retrouver Milo avec mon linge de la soirée dans les mains ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Je les tends vers lui.

 _\- Est-ce que je les garde ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non donne les moi... Il y a un service de laverie, tu les retrouveras demain dans le vestiaire lavés séchés, repassés et prêts à être portés. Tu as fait un travail remarquable ce soir. Slade ne m'avait pas menti tu es très douée et tu sembles aussi avoir tapé dans l'œil de beaucoup de clients. Chaque fois que je passais près du bar je n'entendais que du bien de toi._

J'offre un sourire à Milo.

 _\- Merci... Pour les compliments concernant mon travail... On se voit demain._

 _\- Oui à demain. Bonne nuit._

Je m'engouffre dans la petite citadine que j'ai loué pour quelque temps, puis prends le chemin du petit appartement que j'ai également loué et qui se trouve à cinq minutes en voiture du bar. J'entre dans l'appartement qui est pourvu d'une petite cuisine entièrement équipée et parfaitement aménagée, je pose mes clés de voiture ainsi que mon sac sur le plan de travail, retire mes ballerines à la hâte, puis mon pull et je file sous la douche. L'eau chaude détend instantanément mes muscles endoloris et je savoure ces moments de bien être avant de me savonner.

Je repasse par le petit salon pour éteindre les lumières puis je m'écroule sur le lit, il ne faut que très peu de temps pour que je m'endorme et c'est parfait.

Je me réveille vers quatorze heures, légèrement courbaturée, mais en forme, je confectionne un rapide petit-déjeuner puis ramasse les affaires que j'ai laissées traîner sur le sol et les dépose dans la panière à linge qui est sur le point d'exploser. Je vais probablement devoir descendre à la lingerie pour laver tout ça, mais avant je vais chercher mon sac à main, l'ouvre et en sort une liasse de billet un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais jamais autant gagné d'argent en une soirée. Les clients sont bien plus généreux que ceux de Starling, je me suis fait près de 600 dollars en une soirée c'est génial.

Le soir arrive bien plus vite que je ne me l'étais imaginé et pas une seule fois je n'ai eu une pensée pour Oliver ce qui me va très bien, c'est ce que je voulais m'éloigner pour l'oublier. L'oublier, comme ci il était possible de l'oublier. Mais lui je pense qu'il m'a oublié c'est même certain. Nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir tous les deux et c'était juste énorme et c'était même plus que ça parce que j'ai tenté de nier l'évidence, mais maintenant je ne peux plus et c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré mettre de la distance entre nous. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Non c'est sûr. Il me manque bien plus qui ne le devrait et c'est pour cette raison que je suis partie pour éviter de souffrir en le voyant se pavaner dans la rue avec une autre femme que moi.

Je prends mon service à dix-huit heures comme convenu et comme la nuit dernière je ne vois pas le temps passer, je cours, je prépare des cocktails, serre des bières et profite également du spectacle que nous fait Milo sur la barre, c'est comique, en fait c'est un comique, son show ce n'est rien que ça et beaucoup de monde se déplace pour le voir imiter des femmes dansant autour de cet barre, mais avec l'humour en plus. Finalement, ce n'est vraiment pas un bar comme un autre. Milo m'a prévenu que ce ne serait pas tous les soir ainsi, il n'anime que la semaine, le week-end c'est différent. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais il ne m'en a rien dit. Il m'a juste dit que je le verrais moi-même.

Et nous y voilà, nous sommes vendredi soir, la clientèle semble très différente des autres soirs. Les hommes sont beaucoup plus mûres et semble également plus aisés. Milo passe derrière moi et m'offre un clin d'œil tandis que je reste rivé sur lui. Milo, il est différent, il ne porte pas sa tenue de scène non, il est vêtue d'un jean qui ajuste son corps et d'un haut noir moulant également.

 _\- Un problème Félicity ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non... C'est juste que... Non laisse tomber._

Il part dans un fou rire puis lorsqu'il retrouve son sérieux.

 _-Je serai au bar avec toi ce soir... Le week-end, c'est également ma place._

Le bar ne désemplit pas et je suis bien heureuse que Milo soit avec moi, car seule, je n'y serais pas arrivé c'est impossible. Vers une heure du matin c'est un tout autre show que celui de la semaine qui se déroule sur la barre. Ce sont des femmes qui dansent. De jolies jeunes femmes avec un corps de rêve. Des cris et des sifflements s'élèvent dans la pièce, surpassant le son de la musique. Les hommes ne savent plus où donner de la tête et envoie des billets aux pieds des filles pour les inciter à s'approcher ce qu'elles font elle danse près d'elle et eux, font tout pour les toucher. Je détourne le regard ne me sentant pas du tout à l'aise, Milo doit remarquer mon malaise, car il se déplace vers moi.

 _\- Elles s'amusent juste Félicity._

Je souris, je le conçois c'est juste que, je ne sais, je ne me vois pas me traiter de la sorte. Enfin après tant qu'elles sont bien dans leur peau et elles semblent l'être je ne les jugerais pas, ce n'est pas mon genre et ça ne le sera jamais sauf que je ne veux pas les regarder.

Je passe toute la soirée à m'occuper des clients évitant soigneusement de tourner la tête vers la barre à strip-tease où d'autres filles que celles de tout à l'heure y font leur show.

Un mois que je suis ici et il est passé à une vitesse incroyable, j'ai eu le temps de visiter la ville en long en large et en travers et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je me suis habituée au bar, à l'ambiance de la semaine, mais également à celui du week-end. J'ai fait la connaissance des quatre filles qui animent les week-end et elles sont vraiment sympa.

Ce mois écoulé ne m'a pas aidé autant que je l'aurai pensé parce qu'après m'être acclimatée au bar et au rythme effréné des nuits, chaque fois que j'avais un moment de libre je ne faisais que penser à lui comme maintenant alors que je fais le tri dans les bouteilles d'alcool. Il me manque et je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus, j'aimerais tant pouvoir le revoir. Mais je sais que c'est impossible.

J'ai lu des articles qui parlaient de lui, j'ai lu qu'il avait lancé un projet grâce à une collaboratrice qui désirait rester discrète, je sais qu'il a fait ça, car il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qui se passait entre nous et je l'en remercie. Merlyn Global est en pleine faillite, Malcolm a voulu acheter un projet qui était déjà chez QC et ses actionnaires sont en train de tous le lâcher afin de rejoindre la compagnie d'Oliver. Je suis heureuse pour lui, il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.

J'ai aussi lu qu'il avait officiellement rompu avec Laurel, il n'a rien caché, il a dit qu'elle l'avait trompé et que ça lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aimait plus. J'ai vu des photos de Laurel, dévastée... Donc c'est la vérité ? Il ne l'aime plus ? Mais ça ne change rien, parce que je sais qu'entre nous ce n'était que du sexe, il ne m'aime pas, il m'apprécie dans le meilleur des cas. Ce ne sont pas ces articles qui vont me faire changer d'avis... Même si ce serait facile de craquer et de le retourner à Starling.

 _\- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre._

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends la voix de Milo dans mon dos.

 _\- Rejoindre qui ?_

 _\- Celui que tu fuis..._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?_

Je ferme les yeux, le seul qui aurait pu lui dire c'est Slade, je vais le tuer !

 _\- Slade !_

 _\- Il ne m'a absolument rien dit. Mais tu n'es pas ici pour rien Félicity... Tu fuis quelque chose ou quelqu'un... Et je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un maintenant que je vois ton regard... Tu devrais vraiment aller le retrouver._

 _\- Je ne peux pas... Il ne m'aime pas... Bref laisse tomber c'est une longue histoire._

La soirée avance et comme tous les week-end le bar ne désemplit pas au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de plus en plus de monde. J'avance vers le bar et prends la commande des hommes sans même relever le nez de mon calepin, mais lorsque j'entends cette voix, sa voix, je relève la tête instantanément et murmure un _« Oliver »_ à peine audible. Il est ici assis à ce bar, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche, les manches retroussées sur ses avant bras, un sourire sur le visage, mais qui n'est pas très serein.

 _\- Je voudrais un double s'il te plaît._

Il est là, me regarde, mais il y a quelque chose de différent... Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

 **Ah ah, il l'a retrouvée, vous nous connaissez, on est Olicity a 100% ^^**

 **La suite lundi, lâchez vos reviews pour qu'on puisse atteindre le 300 =)**

 **bon week-end !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça nous fait plaisir d'en recevoir et d'en lire !**

 **Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai passé quatre semaines à supplier Slade de me dire où elle était, je savais qu'il était au courant, j'ai vu son regard noir à chaque fois que je lui parlais d'elle. Il semblait tellement furieux contre moi et le fait qu'il ai tenu autant de temps sans me dire où elle était, m'a fait comprendre que j'avais merdé. J'aurais dû lui parler avant, lui dire que je l'aimais, lui dire que je la voulais elle et pas une autre. J'ai été con, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Au début, je voulais faire appel à John Diggle pour la retrouver, mais j'ai fini par changer d'avis. Je ne voulais pas la pister, je voulais gagner la confiance de ses amis afin qu'ils me permettent de la retrouver.

J'ai passé des heures à parler à Slade à lui dire que j'aime Félicity et que je voulais lui dire, lui prouver que j'étais sérieux, que je voulais qu'elle revienne. Je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire depuis le début, sans rien oublier, je pensais vraiment qu'il allait m'en coller une, mais il m'a écouté, m'a posé des questions sur ce que je ressentais, il a voulu s'assurer de ma sincérité et j'ai réussi.

Il y a quelques heures il m'a révélé l'endroit où elle était, je n'ai pas entendu, j'ai pris ma voiture et je suis venu la rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'ai conduit pendant plus de trois heures, mais je suis arrivé et là je suis devant ce club, je suis nerveux, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, je ne sais pas si elle va accepter de me voir, si elle m'aime comme je l'aime... Je suis plein de doutes et tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, je n'aurais pas de réponse à mes questions.

Je tourne la poignée et entre dans le club en poussant la porte, il y a beaucoup de monde, je regarde partout l'endroit où elle se trouve, je vois des serveuses qui sont trop sexy pour travailler dans ce genre d'endroit, mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec la femme que j'aime. Je me fraye un chemin à travers les clients et j'arrive au bar...

Elle est là, je n'ai pas à la demander, pas à la chercher, elle est là... Dos à moi... Ses cheveux blonds lâchés dans son dos. Elle est là. Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai la sensation que ma respiration se coupe... Elle est là... Après quatre semaines je la retrouve... Enfin... Elle se retourne sans lever les yeux et sert les clients assis au bar. Je m'assois sur un tabouret alors qu'elle s'arrête devant moi... Le bar nous sépare, mais je donnerais tout pour la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Félicity..._

Je la vois se figer, elle m'a entendu malgré mon chuchotement... Elle se lève le regard vers moi, son visage a changé, elle a l'air d'avoir perdu du poids son regard est cerné, ses yeux rougis de fatigue et de larmes... Elle a l'air si malheureuse... Je voulais lui parler avant toute chose, mais il y a des clients alors je dois attendre. Je lui demande donc une double vodka... Pour patienter.

Elle me sert un verre avant de se retourner, sa main tremble, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je sois là.

Je reste assis à ce bar pendant plus de deux heures, je ne bois que très peu, je ne veux pas être ivre, je veux avoir les idées claires quand je lui parlerais. Le club se vide progressivement, je n'ai pas quitté Félicity des yeux une seconde, craignant qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau. Je ne veux pas que ça se produise, j'ai passé quatre semaines à la chercher ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais la perdre.

Il ne reste plus personne dans le club, Félicity est seule alors qu'elle nettoie des tables à quelques pas de moi. Cette fois c'est fini, j'ai trop attendu. Je me lève de mon tabouret et j'avance vers elle en faisant de grands pas, elle m'entend arriver, se retourne et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre mon corps de toutes mes forces. Elle est là... Enfin ! J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je respire son parfum. Il n'a pas changé, elle reste la même malgré ces semaines d'absence.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué... Félicity, tu m'as tellement manqué..._

Je l'entends éclater en sanglot contre moi, ses larmes coulant dans mon cou. Une de mes mains s'égare dans ses cheveux et je la force à se reculer de moi. Quand je la regarde mon cœur se serre. Les larmes ravagent ses joues et je ne peux pas les arrêter. J'ai beau essayer de les essuyer, rien y fait, elle pleure et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Est-ce qu'elle croit que je ne veux pas d'elle malgré ma présence ici ? Je dois la rassurer, au plus vite.

 _\- Chut... Je suis désolé... Je suis là maintenant..._

Elle secoue la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de faire un pas en arrière. Je la retiens, refusant qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

 _\- Rentre chez toi... Oliver... J'avais une bonne raison de partir..._

 _\- Je peux savoir laquelle ?_

Elle secoue la tête encore une fois, elle refuse de me le dire. Je dois savoir et si sa raison est acceptable, je la laisserais partir. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Des larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues, ses yeux ont perdu de leur éclat et ça me manque, je ne vais pas le nier, j'aime voir cette petite étincelle au fond de son regard, celle qui me fait fondre.

 _\- Dis-moi... S'il te plaît... Je ne vis plus depuis un mois... Je te cherche depuis si longtemps..._

 _\- Tu me cherches ?_

Elle semble surprise, je lui fais un petit sourire et décide de laisser mes actes répondre d'eux-mêmes, je me rapproche d'elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je vois qu'elle est surprise, elle ne fait aucun mouvement avant que je la sente se détendre et répondre à mon baiser. Je souris contre ses lèvres et la rapproche encore plus de moi, ramenant son corps contre le mien, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassant comme j'ai toujours souhaité l'embrasser, sans mensonges, sans raisons, sans idées cachées... Simplement parce que j'en ai envie. Félicity répond à mon baiser sans hésitation, sa langue caressant la mienne, nos lèvres se dévorant, c'est délicieux... Ses gémissements meurent dans ma bouche et les miens font de même dans la sienne. Ma main caresse ses cheveux alors que les siennes sont dans mon dos... L'air commence à se raréfier, je voudrais la garder contre moi pour toujours, ne plus jamais la lâcher, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement... Je la relâche lentement, voulant la garder le plus possible contre moi.

 _\- Je t'aime... Tu m'entends Félicity ? Je t'aime... Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais je sais que ça ne date pas du jour où tu es partie... C'était bien avant..._

Elle ne répond pas, cherchant le mensonge au fond de mes yeux. Je pose un baiser sur son front et continue de lui parler.

 _\- Je voulais tellement me venger de Tommy et Laurel que je n'ai pas prêté attention à mes sentiments pour toi... Qui devenaient de plus en plus fort... Je pensais que c'était de l'attirance... Que ça s'arrêtait à notre amitié et au sexe que l'on faisait..._

Félicity baisse le regard sans chercher à me dire que j'ai tort. Je souris et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Mais j'avais tort... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Je t'aime tellement... Et quand j'ai su que tu étais partie... J'ai cru mourir..._

Le silence s'installe entre nous, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... Elle doute ? Je pense... Comment lui prouver que je l'aime plus que tout ? Je ne peux pas la forcer, si elle ne me répond pas, c'est que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, mes recherches, mes paroles... Tout ça, c'est pour rien... Je fais un pas en arrière, je vais partir et tenter d'oublier ces mois passés avec elle... Ce sera difficile... Voir même impossible de l'oublier... Mais je vais devoir essayer... Sinon, tout ça va me détruire. Je n'ai pas à faire un pas de plus en arrière, que ses bras passent autour de mon cou, son front se colle au mien, je sens son souffle contre mon visage, ses larmes coulent de nouveau sur ses joues.

 _\- Ne pars pas... Je t'en prie..._

Je passe mes bras autour de son corps et la rapproche de moi.

 _\- Je ne compte pas partir si tu ne le veux pas... Je te l'ai dit... Je t'aime..._

Elle se met à pleurer à chaude larmes, plus aucun mot ne sors de sa bouche, elle cache son visage contre ma poitrine... On reste ainsi de longues minutes, le silence perturbé par ses sanglots qui diminuent petit à petit avant de disparaître.

 _\- Je suis partie parce que je ne voulais pas me confronter à ce que je ressentais... Si je continuais de te voir, tu finirais par savoir la vérité... Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois si faible... Que tu me dises que tu aimais toujours Laurel et que malgré sa trahison, tu ne pouvais pas arrêter de ressentir tout ça..._

Je veux parler, mais je dois la laisser faire... Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, elle doit en faire de même.

 _\- J'ai aimé tout ce qu'on a fait... Plus que j'aurais dû... Et ça m'a fait peur... Alors, quand tout a été fini avec Laurel, avec Tommy... Je suis partie... Parce que je t'aime et que..._

Cette fois je ne la laisse pas continuer, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime et seigneur ce que je l'aime moi aussi. Cette fois elle répond à mon baiser sans attendre. Je la soulève dans mes bras, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mon corps et je m'avance jusqu'au comptoir du bar, je la dépose avec délicatesse et me détache d'elle, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je lui souris, elle me le rend sans attendre. Je me penche et pose mes lèvres dans son cou, déposant de multiples baisers sur sa peau, caressant sa hanche à travers son haut. Sa main est dans mes cheveux et tire dessus à chacun de ses gémissements. Je passe ma main sous son vêtement, mais elle me freine.

 _\- Non..._

Je lève les yeux vers elle, est-ce que j'ai mal interprété son geste ? Ses gémissements ? Elle me sourit, pose une main sur ma joue, ses doigts jouant avec ma barbe de trois jours avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Mon appartement n'est pas loin..._

Je souris encore plus et la serre de nouveau contre moi avant d'écouter le chemin que je dois prendre afin de me rendre à son appartement.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence, elle a loué une voiture, mais j'ai tenu à la conduire, je sens que je contrôle un tant soit peu la situation. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contente de regarder par la fenêtre légèrement entre-ouverte.

On arrive assez vite et je sens un certain malaise entre nous, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on allait être ensemble... L'un contre l'autre. Pourtant, avec tout ce qu'on a fait, on ne devrait pas. Je sais, ça y est... Cette fois, ce ne sera pas comme avant, ce sera de l'amour et pas du sexe pur et dur.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, je nous guide lentement vers le lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce tout en embrassant Felicity, mes mains caressent son dos et l'arrière de sa tête avec tendresse, je la dépose sur le matelas et tout en gardant le contact entre nos yeux je me déshabille avec un léger empressement, elle ne bouge pas se contentant de m'observer comme si elle avait du mal à croire que je sois vraiment là devant elle, je peux aisément la comprendre, je ressens la même chose.

Une fois nu, je me mets à genoux devant elle et pose mes mains sur ses bras nus, sa peau est chaude et aussi douce que dans mes souvenirs et j'ai hâte de redécouvrir le reste d'elle, d'adorer chaque courbe et parcelle de peau comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, je veux lui faire l'amour, qu'elle ressente tout mon amour pour elle.

Je lui souris affectueusement et lui vole un petit baiser, elle tente d'approfondir, mais je me recule, j'ai d'autres idées en tête, j'attrape l'ourlet de son haut et lui demande la permission d'un regard qu'elle me donne d'un sourire, je ne perds pas de temps et lui enlève dévoilant un simple soutien-gorge en coton noir.

Mes lèvres embrassent la jonction entre son cou et son épaule tendrement, profitant de la douceur et de son odeur qui m'a tant manqué, sa respiration s'accélère doucement, ma main va détacher l'attache de son soutien-gorge qui tombe dévoilant ses seins, mes lèvres continuent de tracer leurs chemins le long de sa gorge que j'inonde de baisers puis retourne à son épaule descendant toute la longueur de son bras jusqu'à sa main que je prends dans la mienne et dont je dépose un seul baiser, sur ses phalanges.

Je remonte et reprends sa bouche en otage allant retrouver sa langue qui vient s'enrouler autour de la mienne, je m'éloigne en riant après qu'elle ai tenté de me mordre et concentre mon attention à défaire son pantalon, elle soulève ses hanches pour m'aider, c'est vrai que ce jean lui fait des fesses incroyables, mais quelle complication pour l'enlever tant il semble collé à sa peau.

Je soupire de victoire en jetant le pantalon pardessus mon épaule et attrape son pied, ses ongles sont peints en vert, je masse le talon et embrasse sa cheville fine en insistant sur son mollet parce qu'il est vraiment fantastique, elle a de si belles jambes, semblant longues à l'infini. Son genou s'avère chatouilleux et bien sûr j'en profite pour entendre son rire mélodieux, mes yeux se ferment brièvement, c'est si bon de pouvoir l'entendre de nouveau rire de manière insouciante.

Le rire meurt sur ses lèvres lorsque j'arrive à sa cuisse et la chair de poule envahi son corps, mes baisers laissent place à des suçons, son long gémissement m'encourage à lui laisser un petit cadeau, une belle morsure d'amour, que personne si ce n'est elle et moi sauront qu'elle est là, la pensée est terriblement excitante.

Je me place entre ses jambes et mets mes mains sur ses hanches, mes pouces caressant sa peau, je m'attaque à son ventre avec avidité, léchant et embrassant la chair incroyablement douce et molle, je fais subir le même délicieux traitement à un sein, disposant des dizaines de baisers sur la rondeur et attrapant son mamelon entre mes lèvres, ma langue passe sur la pointe érigée avant de sucer avec force.

Immédiatement après Felicity halète et tire les courts cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne de sa main tout en poussant mon visage contre elle. Je passe à son autre sein pour ne pas faire de jaloux, ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus forts, elle retombe en arrière contre le matelas, la poitrine haletante et brillante de salive, je prends un moment pour la regarder, notant les petites tâches rouges que j'ai laissé sur sa peau, plus particulièrement celles sur sa cuisse qui va finir par devenir violette.

Felicity me regarde elle aussi à travers ses yeux mi-clos et sourit joyeusement, illuminant tout son visage, lorsqu'elle me sourit de cette façon, mon cœur bat à tout rompre et menace de sortir de ma poitrine, c'est sans aucun doute l'une de mes sensations favorites.

Elle se relève lentement et pose ses mains sur mes épaules, je la rejoins à mi-chemin et nos lèvres se rencontrent en un doux baiser, on s'embrasse paresseusement durant quelques minutes, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, elle m'a tant manqué, respirer semble tellement plus facile maintenant qu'elle est là, dans mes bras.

Sa main descend le long de mon torse avec une destination précise que j'intercepte, sa confusion est claire sur son visage, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'arrête, une petite partie de moi, celle sous de la ceinture en l'occurrence, ne comprend pas non plus.

 _\- Ce soir... Je veux t'aimer Felicity, je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, doucement et tendrement, rien d'autre ne compte, est-ce que tu comprends ?_

Elle hoche la tête, les yeux brillants et se recule pour se retrouver au milieu du lit, je grimpe sur le matelas à quatre pattes et me place au-dessus d'elle, je me penche et lui vole un baiser, mon corps se pose contre le sien de sa propre volonté, désirant le contact peau à peau plus que tout. Sa jambe vient s'enrouler autour de ma hanche nous rapprochant encore plus, sa chaleur humide est juste pressée contre mon sexe dur dans cette position comme si nous étions deux pièces de puzzles qui s'apprêtent à s'emboîter.

Nos yeux sont fixés l'un sur l'autre, mon nez brosse le sien en une douce caresse, nos souffles s'entremêlent. Délicatement et aussi lentement que possible j'entre en elle, pouce par pouce, la sensation est écrasante, tout semble être amplifié, il me faut une bonne minute pour me reprendre. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur d'elle, j'embrasse le coin de ses lèvres et amorce un léger mouvement, la brûlure du plaisir se fait immédiatement ressentir dans mes reins et son prénom se forme sur mes lèvres.

Ma main attrape sa cuisse enroulée autour de ma taille et caresse la peau aussi douce que de la soie, sa prise sur moi se resserre et elle frissonne, j'encre mes genoux sur le matelas pour me donner plus de stabilisation, mes coups de reins sont lents et profonds, ses mains se posent sur mon dos et ses ongles se creusent dans ma peau plus vivement lorsque le plaisir l'attaque.

Elle commence à trembler contre moi et sa respiration n'est que halètements et souffles entre-coupés, elle est proche, mais pas assez, je lâche sa cuisse et glisse ma main entre nos corps, mon index frotte son nerf gonflé, le son de mon prénom crié est comme un catalyseur pour moi et j'augmente mon rythme tortueux, rapidement la jouissance est juste à portée de main, autant pour elle que pour moi, ses murs se resserrent frénétiquement autour de moi et elle explose entamant mon propre orgasme, l'extase noirci mes sens et je m'effondre sur elle. Felicity passe ses bras autour de mon cou et les croise contre ma nuque.

Elle est si belle avec ses joues roses, ses yeux bleus étincelant d'amour et ses cheveux blonds étalés comme un halo lumineux autour de son visage.

Sa respiration se calme finalement, je pose un baiser sur son front alors que je suis toujours à l'intérieur d'elle, je l'aime, plus que tout et je suis si heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Je lui pose une main sur la joue, elle lève le regard vers moi, me sourit... Je lui rends son sourire et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle veut l'approfondir, mais je ne la laisse pas faire... J'ai une toute autre idée en tête...

 _\- Épouse-moi..._

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien afin de me regarder, cherchant la plaisanterie dans mon regard... Mais non, je ne plaisante pas... Je l'aime et je veux être avec elle, tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je me fiche que notre histoire a commencé de cette façon tordue, j'ai appris à l'aimer et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour la connaître.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps... Pas besoin d'attendre deux, trois ou même cinq ans... Je n'ai pas besoin que les gens autour de nous disent qu'on va trop vite... Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre que je t'aime... Parce que je t'aime et que je me fiche de ce que les gens vont penser... Si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pas de soucis..._

Je pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me retirer malgré un petit gémissement de mécontentement.

 _\- Mais rappelle-toi que je veux t'épouser... Toi... Félicity Smoak..._

Des larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux... Merde, je ne voulais pas ça... La faire pleurer est la dernière chose que je souhaite...

 _\- Ne pleure pas... Je t'en prie... Je déteste voir tes larmes..._

 _\- C'est de ta faute ! Avec tout ce que tu me dis... J'ai passé quatre semaines à croire que tu ne m'aimais pas... Et là tu..._

Sa voix meure dans ses sanglots... J'ai compris, il est trop tôt... Tant pis, je vais attendre, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra tant qu'elle reste avec moi.

 _\- Excuse..._

 _\- Redemande-moi..._

Je prends son visage en coupe afin de m'assurer d'avoir bien compris, elle me sourit et attend que je parle. Je lui souris et répète ma question une seconde fois, espérant entendre la réponse que je souhaite. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, son corps se rapprochant davantage du mien alors que je pensais ça impossible.

 _\- Oui... Mille fois oui..._

Je souris comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis très longtemps, elle a dit oui ! Je la serre contre moi et la bascule sur le lit près à lui démontrer à quel point je l'aime.

Elle caresse mon torse de son doigt, sa tête reposant contre mon épaule, elle ne semble pas vouloir s'éloigner de moi et je dois dire que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le fasse. Je l'aime tant... Ces quatre semaines passées sans elle ont été une torture. Je lui prends la main qui me caresse et la soulève, il manque une bague à son doigt et je compte bien arranger cette situation au plus vite.

 _\- Il manque quelque chose juste ici..._

Je caresse son doigt vierge de bijou, elle se redresse en souriant.

 _\- Je n'en ai pas besoin._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais j'y tiens... S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi t'offrir ça..._

Elle sourit et se redresse afin de m'embrasser et de me dire qu'elle veut bien à condition que ce ne soit pas exorbitant... On verra, mais rien est trop beau pour elle.

 _\- Pour l'argent..._

Je soupire, comment peut-elle penser à cet argent avec ce qu'on vient de vivre ? Je la resserre contre moi et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je n'en veux pas de cet argent. Tu le sais..._

 _\- Oui... Mais je me sens mal..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Elle pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se blottir contre moi, je passe un bras autour de son corps et la serre davantage. Elle ne me répond pas, je souris, j'ai une solution pour qu'elle ne se sente pas mal.

 _\- Dis-toi que je t'ai acheté ton projet... Comme ça, on est quitte... Et en plus vu que tu as dit oui... Ton nom y sera associé sans soucis._

Elle se redresse de nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de passer ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps et de commencer à m'embrasser, je ne dis rien, je pense qu'elle accepte ma proposition. Elle commence à se frotter à moi et je n'attends pas avant de passer mes bras autour d'elle et de la plaquer contre le matelas, son rire résonne dans l'appartement et je ne me lasserais jamais de ce son. Je l'aime, on va se marier, je sais que beaucoup de personnes ne vont pas accepter cette union si rapide, mais ça m'est égal. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai ma Félicity avec moi. Le reste du monde peut me juger, me dire que j'ai tort, que tout va trop vite, la seule personne dont l'avis compte est là, dans mes bras.

 **Vous vous attendiez à celle là ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils attendent après tout ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu =)**

 **Mercredi vous aurez l'avant dernier chapitre ! Lâchez vos reviews, plus que 25 et on arrive à 300 !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un long chapitre pour vous en avant dernier =)**

 **bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Felicity**_

Nous sommes rentrés à Starling le lendemain après averti Milo de mon départ. Il n'était pas très heureux d'apprendre que je leur faisais faux bond, mais heureux de voir que les choses s'arrangeaient pour moi. Nous avons ensuite passé deux jours enfermés chez moi à faire l'amour encore et encore, nous faisant livrer à manger, parce qu'on ne voulait pas se quitter une seconde. C'était intense, plusieurs fois, j'ai cru que les voisins allaient appeler la police avec le bruit que l'on faisait, mais non, on a eu de la chance... Oliver m'a tellement manqué pendant ces quatre semaines... Et là il est avec moi non stop, me serrant contre lui, parlant de tout et de rien.

Il est sorti en début d'après-midi, car il avait un travail important à terminer avant notre dîner de ce soir. Dîner qui me cause bien du soucis parce que depuis plus de vingt minutes je suis plantée devant mon dressing ne trouvant rien à me mettre. Des robes colorées, sombres, élégantes, discrètes ou un peu plus déshabillées jonchent mon lit. Je les ai toutes passées, mais chaque fois je trouvais qu'un truc clochait pas assez habillée, trop guindée, trop colorée, ou encore épousant trop mon corps me donnant l'impression de ressembler à tout sauf à une personne présentable.

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération ne sachant toujours pas quoi porter, mon dressing est démuni des robes, mais il y reste les jupes. J'en passe plusieurs les assembles avec différents haut, mais rien à faire je ne me trouve jamais assez bien. Je m'étends sur le lit au milieu des robes me prenant la tête dans les mains alors que la sonnette retenti dans l'appartement. Je regarde l'heure rassurée de constater que ce ne peut pas être Oliver qui avait prévu de passer me prendre à 19h30. J'accours dans la pièce et ouvre la porte sans même regarder de qui il peut s'agir.

Oliver se tient sur le seuil de l'entrée une main derrière le dos un sourire sur le visage. Il porte une paire de jeans couleur brut sur une chemise blanche qui fait magnifiquement ressortir son teint halé.

 _\- Tu es très en avance._

Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer tandis qu'il me tend un magnifique rose blanche teintée ça et la de rouge. Elle est magnifique. Je la saisi et la porte a mon visage respirant son agréable parfum avant de lever les yeux vers Oliver qui à un petit sourire sur le visage. Je lui souffle un merci tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je recule ensuite et m'éclipse dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un petit vase. Je trouve mon bonheur dans le haut d'un placard, j'y mets de l'eau et dépose la petite merveille dedans. Oliver m'enlace de ses bras et dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Je me retourne sur lui encrant mon regard au sien.

 _\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi en avance ?_

 _\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour choisir ta tenue... Et quelque chose me dit que je ne me suis pas trompé._

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure tout en baissant le regard, je porte juste un leggins noir et un débardeur gris. Je suis pieds nus n'ayant pas pris soin de mettre des chaussons ou des chaussettes pour ne pas ruiner le vernis que j'ai appliqué sur mes orteils à la sortie de la douche.

 _\- Alors je me trompe ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que tu te trompes !_

 _\- D'accord, alors comment se fait-il que tu ne sois toujours pas habillée alors que nous devons partir dans moins de trente minutes ?_

 _\- Ok ! D'accord... J'admets que... Que je ne sais pas quoi porter... Je vais rencontrer ta mère et..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres pour que je me taise.

 _\- Et rien du tout, qu'importe ce que tu portes ce soir, ce sera très bien._

 _\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre... J'ai essayé plein de choses mais je ne sais pas..._

 _\- Et si tu me montrais !_

Il me sourit avant de se diriger vers ma chambre. Il s'arrête net lorsqu'il arrive à la porte le regard rivé sur la scène qui s'étend devant lui. Il se tourne vers moi le regard rieur.

 _\- Sérieusement chérie ?_

 _\- Te moques pas._

 _\- J'en avais pas l'intention mon ange... Mais c'est juste un dîner Felicity._

 _\- Un dîner avec ta mère... Qui est toujours impeccable... Et qui semble si sûre d'elle... Et je ne veux pas que ma tenue lui fasse mauvaise impression..._

 _\- Hey... On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle pense d'accord ?_

 _\- Mais c'est ta mère Oliver et... Si elle ne m'aime pas ?_

 _\- C'est difficile de ne pas t'aimer. Tu es belle, intelligente, gentille, prévenante, intéressante. Je ne vois pas un monde où des personnes ne t'aimeraient pas. Partout où tu passes les gens t'admirent et ne veulent plus te quitter... Regarde Milo..._

Je repense à Milo qui effectivement a eu beaucoup de mal avec mon départ, pas parce que je faisais mon travail au bar ni parce que nous étions proche ou quoi que ce soit, juste parce que lorsque je servais au bar j'avais toujours un mot gentil pour les clients et prenais parfois le temps de discuter avec eux malgré ma charge de travail ce qui faisait que les clients revenaient... En un mois le chiffre d'affaire avait doublé par rapport au mois précédent et c'était simplement pour ça que Milo ne voulait pas que je quitte le bar sauf que je n'étais pas sûre que la raison de ce chiffre sois ma présence.

 _\- Milo... C'est seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'embêter à trouver une autre personne pour me remplacer, surtout pour une semaine !_

 _\- Si tu le dis... Bon et si on essayait de te dégoter une tenue ?_

Je soupire un grand coup tout en m'avançant vers le lit, découragée. Oliver se pose derrière moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille regardant les robes étalées sur le lit.

 _\- Celle-ci me semble vraiment bien._

 _\- Elle est rose Oliver !_

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Pas de rose, c'est un dîner..._

 _\- Ok, pas de rose... La noire alors ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas un enterrement Oliver c'est un dîner._

 _\- Ok... La rouge et cette fois tu ne dis rien de plus. Tu l'enfiles, je suis sûr qu'elle sera parfaite._

Il me relâche et attrape la robe rouge qui se trouve sous la noire avant de me la tendre, je l'attrape sans vraiment être convaincu par son choix. Je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain, ôte mon leggins et mon débardeur puis passe la robe. Elle épouse parfaitement les lignes de mon corps tout comme je le pensais. Je reste un moment devant le miroir dubitative, Oliver qui n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un homme très patient fini par frapper à la porte dix minutes après que j'y sois entrée.

 _\- Entre !_

Il ouvre la porte puis s'appuie au chambranle un sourire sur les lèvres. Il me tend une paire de sandales assortie à la couleur de ma robe. Sandales dont je ne me rappelle même pas les avoir porté un jour, ni pour qu'elle occasion je les ai achetées.

 _\- Mets-les !_

Je soupire une fois encore, puis les passes aux pieds. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais penser à mettre du vernis sur mes ongles de pied également. Porter une paire de chaussures ouvertes sans vernis c'est impossible, enfin pour moi. Une fois les sandales aux pieds je me redresse sous le regard avisé d'Oliver.

 _\- Tu es juste magnifique._

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas trop..._

 _\- Trop quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas très approprié pour un dîner avec ta mère !_

 _\- Bien sûr que si ça l'est. Mon ange écoute-moi, tu te poses trop de questions. Restes comme ça, tu me plaît et c'est ça le plus important._

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes puis s'éclipse de la salle de bain.

 _\- Finis de te préparer, je t'attends à côté._

J'applique un peu de maquillage sur mon visage, une crème hydratante, un peu de fond de teint, du blush, du mascara, un peu d'ombre à paupière et je n'oublie surtout pas le rouge à lèvre rouge assortie à la robe. Je mets une touche de parfum, puis me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de rejoindre Oliver.

Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre je suis surprise de constater que plus rien ne traîne. Oliver a pris le temps de ranger la chambre pendant que je me pouponnait. Il se relève lorsqu'il m'entend arriver et vient instantanément me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu es superbe. Ne doute pas de toi d'accord ?_

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il dépose un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête avant de me relâcher.

 _\- Avant qu'on y aille, je tenais à te donner ceci._

Il sort un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvre devant moi, mes yeux restent figés sur la bague qui s'y tient. Elle est en or blanc et une rangée de diamants et de rubis s'entrelacent sur le dessus. Waouh. Je sens les larmes affluer, mais je fais tout pour les retenir, ne voulant pas ruiner mon maquillage. Oliver la saisit entre ses doigts puis pose l'écrin sur le chevet, il prend ensuite doucement ma main gauche et de son autre main glisse l'anneau à mon annulaire.

 _\- J'espère qu'elle te plaît..._

 _\- Elle est somptueuse Oliver._

Je m'avance et l'embrasse avec beaucoup de tendresse et de passion. Nous nous écartons une sourire sur nos lèvres.

 _\- Bien maintenant que tout est en place, nous pouvons y aller._

Nous arrivons devant le manoir où vit actuellement sa mère et je suis estomaquée parce que de une je ne m'étais jamais approchée d'aussi près et deuxièmement parce que c'est immense. Tout est immense, le manoir, les allées, le jardin qui l'entoure et qui à première vue semble impeccablement entretenue. C'est Waouh... Je n'ai pas de mot. Je baisse le regard sur ma tenue tout en me triturant les doigts, je suis nerveuse, complètement. Oliver avance la voiture au plus près de l'entrée, il coupe le moteur et tourne la tête vers moi.

 _\- Ça va bien se passer mon ange._

Je hoche la tête ne pouvant rien dire d'autre, espérant qu'il a raison.

 _\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te demande de retirer ta bague ?_

 _\- Non... Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que à la seconde où ma mère verra la bague, elle sera au courant et risque de ne pas apprécier... Je veux qu'elle te connaisse un peu avant de nous juger..._

 _\- Ok... Tiens..._

Je lui tends la bague, il la prend et la glisse dans la poche de sa veste puis dépose un baiser sur mes lèvre tout en soufflant un _« je t'aime »_. Il descend et fait le tour de la voiture, ouvre ma porte et me tend la main, son regard est attentionné et son sourire illumine son visage.

Il m'entoure de son bras, enfonçant légèrement les doigts dans mes hanches puis nous avançons vers l'immense porte en chêne. Oliver me relâche pour ouvrir la porte, il avance le premier tout en m'attrapant la main entremêlant nos doigts.

 _\- Maman, nous sommes arrivés !_

Sa mère apparaît quelques secondes plus tard sur le haut de l'escalier, elle semble comme d'habitude frigide, son visage ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion et ça me met très mal à l'aise. Elle descend rapidement maintenant son regard sur nous, lorsqu'elle franchit la dernière marche elle s'avance d'un pas rapide vers nous, elle prend Oliver dans ses bras et le serre avec amour. Je peux voir qu'elle ferme ses yeux tout en respirant le parfum de son fils, elle desserre son étreinte et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'aperçois un sourire sur son visage.

 _\- Je suis heureuse de te voir Oliver... Vous devez être Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui.. C'est bien moi... Bonsoir madame Queen._

L'expression sur son visage est neutre.

 _\- Bonsoir mademoiselle... Oliver, si nous avancions dans le salon ?_

 _\- D'accord._

Oliver pose une main sur le bas de mon dos afin que je suive sa mère qui nous emmène dans le salon qui est à mon grand étonnement décoré avec simplicité. Moira s'installe dans un fauteuil tandis qu'elle nous invite à nous asseoir dans le sofa.

 _\- Raisa va nous apporter de quoi s'hydrater dans un instant._

Oliver Hoche la tête tout en gardant sa main sur ma cuisse.

 _\- Alors Felicity que faites-vous dans la vie ?_

Elle est sérieuse ? Elle ne s'est jamais aperçue que je travaillais chez QC ? Elle n'est vraiment intéressée que par sa petite personne en fait.

 _\- Je travaille au département informatique dans votre entreprise..._

Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de lui annoncer que je travail également le soir dans un bar afin de rembourser l'argent que je dois à son fils... Enfin que je devais, Oliver m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne veut plus un centime de ma part.

 _\- Vraiment ? C'est étrange je ne vous y jamais vu, pourtant vous ne passez pas inaperçue._

 _\- Maman !_

 _\- Désolée..._

Je me demande ce qu'elle a voulu dire par le fait que je ne passe pas inaperçue.

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire lorsque vous dîtes que je ne passe pas inaperçue ?_

 _\- Et bien une blonde portant des lunettes et ayant des formes, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai le plus dans mon entreprise._

 _\- Maman, c'est déplacé !_

 _\- Elle a voulu que je sois honnête Oliver... Je l'ai été... Ce n'est pas ce que vouliez Felicity ?_

Je réponds pas, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire... Je ne suis pas du genre à me taire habituellement, mais c'est la mère de Oliver et je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche avec elle pour moi alors que ça fait que très peu de temps qu'il se reparlent. La porte de l'entrée claque dans un bruit assourdissant nous faisant tout les trois tressauter puis des bruits de pas rapides approchent du salon. Walter Steele le nouveau mari de Moira s'avance dans le salon nous saluant joyeusement avant d'embrasser sa femme.

 _\- Walter... Je pensais que tu avais une réunion importante ?_

 _\- C'est le cas, je suis juste passé embrasser ma charmante épouse et prendre un dossier que j'avais oublié. Je ne fais que passer. Bonne soirée._

Il quitte la pièce après nous avoir salué d'un signe de tête. Charmante épouse ? Il est sérieux ? Depuis quand Moira est charmante ? En tout cas durant les dix minutes qui viennent de s'écouler je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver charmante, loin de là même. Quelques secondes après que Walter soit sorti du salon, la gouvernante fait son entrée portant un plateau chargé de petit four, d'une bouteille de vin et de trois verres. Elle dépose le tout sur la table annonçant en même temps que le dîner serait servi à vingt heures trente. Moira la gratifie d'un sourire avant que celle-ci ne s'éclipse à son tour. Oliver s'avance vers la petite table et entreprend de servir le vin, il nous tend à chacune un verre avant de s'asseoir à nouveau près de moi, passant une main derrière mon dos la faisant glisser de haut en bas tout en dessinant des petits cercles.

 _\- Oliver, comment va Laurel ?_

 _\- Je n'en sais rien maman et si tu veux tout savoir je m'en moque complètement d'elle !_

 _\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez rompu, vous formiez un si beau couple._

 _\- Elle m'a trompé maman et même si elle m'a blessé au moment où elle l'a fait... Je peux dire que je suis heureux qu'elle l'ai fait... Grâce à ça, je me suis aperçu que ce que je vivais avec elle n'était pas réel... Je ne l'aimais pas comme je peux aimer Felicity._

Sa mère prend une gorgée de vin ne répondant rien à Oliver. Durant quelques minutes un silence religieux règne dans la pièce, Moira affiche un air qui donne l'impression qu'elle est en pleine réflexion.

 _\- Je n'ai rien contre vous Felicity... Mais au début nous avons toujours l'impression que nous aimons la personne avec qui nous sommes, parce que c'est nouveau, mais au fil du temps on s'aperçoit que ce n'était pas de l'amour..._

 _\- Tu as raison maman, je l'ai vu avec Laurel, mais avec Felicity c'est diffèrent..._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça l'est ?_

 _\- Parce que au moment où je l'ai vue, au moment où nous avons discuté, elle m'a fait me sentir différent... Puis elle n'est pas avec moi pour mon statut où mon argent... Rien de tout ça ne l'intéresse._

Moira me foudroie du regard, est-ce que c'est bon signe ?

 _\- Très bien... Vous semblez avoir ensorcelé mon fils Felicity... Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi... Et j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi en penser._

Je souris, pas parce que que je suis contente non, juste parce que pour une petite seconde elle se sent désarçonnée.

 _\- Au fait Oliver, que voulais-tu m'annoncer ?_

 _\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère que nous attendions la fin du dîner._

Nous allons nous installer à table, la gouvernante nous apporte le plat, des ravioles de légumes accompagnés de poisson et d'un sauce au citron. Ça sent divinement bon. Je porte une bouchée à la bouche et émet un petit « hum » faisant sourire Oliver. Quant-à sa mère elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que nous nous sommes installés.

 _\- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés Felicity ?_

 _\- Dans un bar._

 _\- Oh... Et que faisiez-vous dans un bar ?_

 _\- Maman ! Arrête !_

 _\- Je parle à Felicity Oliver... Je ne fais rien de mal !_

 _\- Tu la mets mal à l'aise..._

Je sais que Oliver veut me défendre et je l'en remercie, mais je vois bien que sa mère ne lâchera rien.

 _\- Je travaillais !_

 _\- Excusez-moi ! Vous travailliez ? Je pensais que vous travaillez chez QC !_

 _\- J'y travaille la semaine. Et les week-end j'aide un ami à tenir son bar..._

 _\- D'accord... Oliver je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans ce bar ?_

 _\- Je noyais mon chagrin maman..._

Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je sais aussi qu'il a du mal à parler de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment et sa mère n'arrange rien.

 _\- Pardonne-moi mon chéri... Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère._

 _\- Je ne suis pas en colère maman... Je voudrai juste que tu arrêtes de poser des questions de ce genre à Felicity... Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt intéresser à son parcours scolaire..._

 _\- Et bien qu'avez-vous fait comme étude Felicity ?_

 _\- Je suis allée au MIT... Et après l'obtention de mon diplôme j'ai postulé dans diverses entreprises. J'ai eu beaucoup de propositions, mais c'est chez QC que j'ai accepté l'offre._

 _\- Puis je savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie et QC me paraissait un bon choix pour ça._

Durant le reste du repas, nous discutons essentiellement de l'entreprise avec Moira ce qui me laisse le temps de me détendre. Lorsque Moira s'est assurée que Raisa ne viendra plus nous déranger une fois qu'elle aie fini de débarrasser elle prend la parole.

 _\- Maintenant que nous avons terminé le repas, peux-tu me dire ce que tu me caches depuis ton arrivé ?_

Oliver inspire un coup puis ancre son regard au mien, il est empli d'amour. Je lui souris et serre sa main, posée sur ma cuisse, avec tendresse.

 _\- Félicity a accepté de m'épouser..._

Moira nous regarde estomaquée, ne s'attendant probablement pas à une nouvelle de la sorte. Cependant elle reprend vite contenance.

 _\- Oliver... je peux te parler seul à seul une minute ?_

 _\- Non... Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le devant ma future femme !_

 _\- C'est juste que... C'est trop tôt, vous vous connaissez à peine... Et si ça se trouve elle n'est pas ce que tu crois._

 _\- Et que crois-tu que je crois qu'elle soit ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... En tout cas pas le genre de femme que tu fréquentes habituellement..._

 _\- Certes, elle est très différente et alors ? Selon toi parce que Felicity est différente elle n'a pas le droit d'être aimé par un homme comme moi ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Oliver !_

Oliver se lève et tend la main vers moi, je la prends et me lève à mon tour. Je prends sur moi, mais les mots de Moira me font mal...

 _\- Non, mais tu l'as clairement fait comprendre. Écoute tu ne sembles pas vraiment heureuse pour moi et depuis notre arrivée tu ne cesses de mettre Felicity mal à l'aise. Pour une fois, je voulais être sympa avec toi. Je voulais te présenter ma future femme en espérant que tu ne sois pas sur la réserve comme tu l'es habituellement. Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais je me suis lourdement trompé._

Oliver pose un baiser sur mon front et son bras m'enlace avec tendresse.

 _\- Viens mon ange, nous partons... C'est ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début de la soirée._

Nous regagnons la sortie, Moira sur nos pas implorant Oliver de l'excuser sauf qu'il ne se retourne pas au contraire il presse le pas. Nous contournons la voiture, il ouvre la portière côté passager et je me glisse sur le siège. Il ferme la portière doucement puis en fait le tour, sa mère se tient devant la porte côté conducteur. Elle pose une main sur son avant bras, Oliver lui lance un regard noir... Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent, mais lorsque Oliver monte dans la voiture et referme la porte je peux voir Moira essuyer une larme.

Oliver quitte la propriété sur les chapeaux de roues, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a mis de la distance entre le manoir et la voiture qu'il commence à ralentir allant même jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le bas côté. Il se tourne vers moi, le regard voilé.

 _\- Est-ce que ça va mon ange ?_

 _\- Oui... Je crois... Et toi ?_

 _\- Oui... Tant que tu vas bien, je vais bien._

Il m'offre un sourire rassurant avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir la bague qu'il replace la où elle doit être, à mon annulaire gauche. Il quitte ensuite le bas côté puis accélère pour nous emmener chez moi.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Désolées, pas de réaction de Tommy et Laurel, on a pensé avec Dcasimir, que ces deux là, n'avaient plus rien à faire avec Oliver.**

 **Vendredi je vous poste l'épilogue de cette fic, allez à vos claviers, il ne reste pas grand chose pour atteindre les 300 reviews ! On vous fait confiance !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Comme promis voici l'épilogue de cette fanfic, plus court que les autres chapitres, mais il en vaut le coup =)**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde l'article en soupirant, j'ai du mal à croire que des personnes qui m'étaient le plus chères en soient arrivés à ce point là. Je ne suis pas en colère, ça me rend triste, enfin un peu, je n'ai pas de raison d'être triste. Je relis l'article une seconde fois tout en secouant la tête, j'avais bien compris la première fois.

Je sens une main caresser ma nuque, je souris, pose le journal et tourne la tête afin d'embrasser mon amour qui vient de se réveiller.

 _\- Hey... J'étais seule dans notre lit..._

Je me tourne vers elle, la serre contre moi et la fait asseoir sur mes genoux.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, il est encore tôt._

Elle sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de les retirer aussitôt.

 _\- Si je dois choisir entre me réveiller seule ou me réveiller tôt... Je préfère la seconde option._

Je souris et l'embrasse à mon tour. Dire que ça fait cinq ans que nous sommes officiellement ensemble et je ne regrette aucune journée. Après l'annonce de nos fiançailles à ma mère, j'ai acheté un loft pour nous deux afin qu'on y emménage. Je ne voulais pas rester dans l'appartement où j'avais été avec Laurel, je voulais un nouveau départ pour Félicity et moi. Nous nous sommes mariés un mois après... Je ne voulais pas attendre, cette femme est tout pour moi et je voulais qu'elle soit la mienne au plus vite. Ma mère n'a jamais accepté notre mariage, par contre Théa adore Félicity et c'est réciproque.

On est partis en lune de miel après notre mariage, pendant un an... On a fait le tour du monde, allant où on voulait, visitant tous les endroits que Félicity rêvait de visiter, j'ai fais de ce voyage notre rêve à tous les deux. Quand on est rentrés, on a d'abord été voir Slade et Shado, ils nous avaient manqués même si on leur parlait par Skype tous les jours ou presque.

Le projet de Félicity commence à se commercialiser, la puce a été greffé à une dizaine de personne et elles commencent à remarcher. Il leur faut de la rééducation, mais ils sont ravis de leur opération.

Mon amour gémis dans ma bouche et je dois dire que j'ai très envie d'elle... Mais elle se recule avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle sourit, elle a bien sentit l'effet qu'elle m'a fait.

 _\- Ce soir, promis._

Je souris et l'embrasse avec tendresse avant de la relâcher. Félicity regarde le journal en soupirant.

 _\- Encore eux ?_

 _\- Oui... Je ne les comprends pas... Comment peuvent-il se déchirer à ce point ?_

Elle secoue la tête en soupirant. Tommy et Laurel sont en plein divorce. Ils se sont mariés, un an après nous... Leur fils avait quelques mois à ce moment là. Le petit va avoir cinq ans bientôt, quand j'ai appris que Laurel était enceinte, j'ai paniqué, je ne l'avais pas touché depuis des semaines, mais j'avais peur qu'il soit de moi... Félicity m'a encouragé à demander un test de paternité, Laurel a refusé, mais mes avocats ont eu gains de cause. Quand j'ai su que ce n'était pas mon fils j'ai été soulagé... Je ne voulais pas d'un enfant d'une femme que je n'aimais pas.

L'an dernier, ils ont annoncé leur divorce et depuis ils se déchirent pour la garde de leur fils... De ce que j'ai compris, Laurel a trompé Tommy, mon ancien ami a demandé le divorce et Laurel se bat pour avoir ce qu'elle veut... Pauvre petit, j'espère qu'il n'en souffrira pas trop.

 _\- Mama !_

On tourne la tête en entendant notre fille nous appeler. Je prends la main de mon amour et on se dirige vers sa chambre. Il ne nous faut qu'une minute pour y arrive, j'ouvre la porte et je vois mon bébé debout dans son petit lit à barreau qui nous sourit en tendant les bras vers nous. Félicity va vers elle en souriant.

 _\- Bonjour bébé !_

Je les rejoins et pose un baiser sur la tête de ma fille qui a collé sa tête contre l'épaule de sa maman. Emily Queen est une enfant totalement désirée... On a commencé à en parler il y a trois ans, l'idée est venue de nous deux. Plus on voyait Slade et Shado avec Logan, plus on se disait qu'on souhaiterait nous aussi avoir un enfant. On en a discuté et on a commencé l'entraînement... On a essayé pendant cinq mois, avant que Félicity entre dans mon bureau de QC en trombe, en tenant trois tests de grossesses positifs. On a été tellement heureux de cette nouvelle, qu'on a rebaptisés le sol de mon bureau, le plus discrètement possible... Ce jour là, il y avait encore du monde au bureau.

Huit mois plus tard est née notre fille. Elle aura deux ans le mois prochain et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que quand la Sage Femme a déposé Emily dans mes bras.

On a décidé de passer l'après midi au parc, il fait beau, alors après le repas du midi et la petite sieste d'Emily, on prend la route du parc. On doit rejoindre Slade et Shado qui viennent avec leur fils. Logan a déjà six ans et je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Je pensais qu'après ce que m'avait fait Tommy, je n'arriverais plus à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que Félicity, mais avec Slade c'est différent, je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à blesser les gens, bien au contraire, il a toujours protégé Félicity et quand on a besoin de lui, Slade est toujours là.

Il y a trois mois, ils nous ont annoncé une bonne nouvelle, Shado est enceinte, de ce qu'on sait, ce sera encore un garçon, ils sont fou de joie. Leur bar cartonne, leur famille va bien. Ils sont aussi heureux et ça me ravi, ils le méritent.

On arrive au parc, Emily marche près de nous, sans nous donner la main, mais il n'y a pas de voiture et nous sommes à même pas un mètre d'elle. Elle marche de mieux en mieux et commence même à courir, même si ça reste amusant quand on la voit faire.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Mon sang se glace, j'attrape Emily qui se débat, elle veut marcher encore, je tends notre fille à Félicity qui l'attrape comme si elle voulait la protéger. Devant nous se tient Laurel, ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu et je m'en serais bien passé. Je pose un baiser sur la tempe de ma femme avant de poser une main dans son dos.

 _\- Va les rejoindre, j'arrive._

Elle hoche la tête et je la vois se diriger vers nos amis qui sont assis près de l'aire de jeux, ils ne nous ont pas encore vu. J'attends qu'elle se soit éloignée et je me tourne vers Laurel.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!_

Mon ton est dur et froid, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler. Je jette un œil à ma famille afin de m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Félicity pose une main sur le petit ventre de Shado et la serre dans ses bras, Emily est déjà en train de courir vers Logan qui s'est baissé afin de l'accueillir, ils s'adorent ces deux là et j'en suis ravi.

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, c'est comme ça que tu me salues après tout ce temps ?_

 _\- Que veux-tu ? J'ai la rancune tenace._

Elle soupire et regarde son fils qui s'amuse avec d'autres enfants.

 _\- Ça fait cinq ans Oliver... Tu pourrais..._

 _\- Quoi ? Te pardonner ? Oh mais ça va je t'assure. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir trompé, je ne t'en veux plus._

Je regarde de nouveau ma famille et souris en voyant Logan pousser Emily sur la balançoire sous le regard protecteur de Slade qui veille à ce qu'il n'y aille pas trop fort.

 _\- Grâce à toi, j'ai pu rencontrer ma femme._

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Laurel.

 _\- Je n'ai aucun regret Laurel._

 _\- Tu m'as trompé aussi je te signale._

Je souris, là elle va loin, je dois l'avouer. Mais bon, autant le prendre avec le sourire.

 _\- Je t'ai trompé et alors ? Tu le faisais avec Tommy depuis des mois, vous me preniez pour le dernier des cons et j'ai tout gobé... Quand j'ai appris la vérité, j'étais brisé, mais j'ai rencontré celle qui m'a sauvé..._

Je regarde de nouveau ma femme, à croire qu'elle sent mon regard, car elle tourne la tête vers moi, elle semble inquiète, je le vois même si elle est loin. J'espère en finir rapidement avec Laurel afin de rejoindre ma famille.

 _\- Elle a changé ma vie, m'a donné tout ce dont je rêvais._

Son fils s'approche et lui demande une glace, Laurel lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas. Il repart en boudant alors que les autres enfant sont près du marchant de glace. Bon, ok, ce n'est pas à moi de juger, mais elle aurait pu lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne voulait pas.

 _\- Tu dois changer Laurel... Pour ton fils._

 _\- De quoi tu te mêles ?!_

Elle va s'emporter, je dois rester calme.

 _\- Je sais que si vous divorcez avec Tommy, c'est parce que tu l'as trompé._

Je regarde le petit garçon qui regarde les enfants manger leurs glaces avec envie.

 _\- Ton fils a besoin de toi. Il a besoin d'une maman stable et si tu fais n'importe quoi tu risques de le perdre._

Elle le regarde avant de se tourner vers moi.

 _\- On ne pourrait pas..._

 _\- Non ! Peu importe ce que tu veux, toi et moi, on ne sera plus jamais rien._

Elle avale difficilement sa salive et ça m'est égal, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à son petit garçon qui semble malheureux devant le camion de glace qui s'éloigne afin d'aller plus loin dans le parc. Je m'éloigne ensuite de Laurel afin de rejoindre ma famille.

En me voyant, Félicity se lève, dit quelque chose à Shado avant de venir vers moi. Elle a l'air inquiète, son regard me transperce comme quand elle a peur que je lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?_

 _\- Que je la plaigne c'est tout._

 _\- Sûr ?_

Elle regarde en direction de Laurel, elle a l'air de douter.

 _\- Elle avait l'air de..._

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et mes lèvres sur les siennes afin de la faire taire, je me retire aussitôt, je souris, elle aussi.

 _\- Elle avait l'air de vouloir me mettre dans sa poche... Je pense qu'elle voudrait que je l'aide dans son divorce._

 _\- Ok..._

Elle me sourit de nouveau avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Je déteste qu'elle puisse penser te récupérer..._

Je me mets à rire, j'adore quand elle est jalouse.

 _\- Elle peut penser ce qu'elle veut, elle peut même s'imaginer que je vais tout quitter pour elle... Que je veux lui faire des tas de bébés... Elle perdra juste plus la tête qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait._

Elle rit encore plus avant de retirer ses mains de mon cou et de les poser sur mes épaules.

 _\- C'est à toi que je veux faire des tas de bébés._

Elle hausse les sourcils en souriant.

 _\- On en a déjà une, tu en veux combien ?_

Je fais semblant de réfléchir avant de la serrer davantage contre moi.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, trois ou quatre, ce serait génial._

Elle me sourit et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Ah oui ? Tu as déjà tout prévu ?_

 _\- Exactement... J'imagine Emily dans un an ou deux se tenir près de toi avec ton joli ventre rond... Parler à son frère ou sa sœur. Je l'imagine dans quelques années de plus... En tenant la main d'un tout petit qui commence à marcher... Et toi et ton joli ventre qui les suis..._

Elle sourit, j'exagère peut-être, mais je veux une belle et grande famille.

 _\- Je suis d'accord... Un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Emily... J'ai hâte._

 _\- Pour un garçon, tu penses quoi d'Adam ?_

Elle se met à rire, j'adore l'entendre rire.

 _\- Il n'est pas encore là que tu penses déjà à son prénom ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Pour une fille, on devra chercher, on a déjà trouvé le prénom parfait pour Emily._

 _\- Hey les amoureux, on vous attend !_

On se tourne vers nos amis, Slade tient notre fille dans ses bras, elle sourit en nous faisant un petit signe de la main. Je pose un baiser sur le front de ma femme et on se dirige vers eux. D'ici un an ou deux, on agrandira notre famille. Près d'eux, Félicity s'assoit et je récupère Emily qui se jette presque dans mes bras. Elle sourit et enfoui son visage dans mon cou, j'inspire son parfum fruité, j'adore ces moments. Je m'installe près de ma femme, elle pose sa tête contre mon cou alors que je la serre contre moi.

Je suis heureux, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et je ne changerais jamais ma vie, sauf peut-être en ajoutant un, ou deux bébés à notre famille. Ma relation avec Félicity a mal commencé, ce n'était pas sain, c'était presque pervers... Mais aujourd'hui, notre mariage est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, Emily est le résultat de cet amour... Comme quoi, la vengeance est parfois une très belle chose.

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic et les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, on a atteints les 300 ( et même plus, merci ^^ )**

 **Nina : J'ai en effet une autre fic après celle-là, de dix chapitres, déjà finie d'écrire. Par contre je préviens, cette fic sera beaucoup plus sombre, j'ai été loin et j'espère qu'elle plaira ^^**

 **Donc c'était la fin de fanfic, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une dernière review pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?**

 **A bientôt pour une autre aventure !**

 **Amazing et Dcasimir !**


End file.
